I Won't Let You Go
by GangBich017
Summary: As Levy prepares to go to finish off her senior year with her best friends and high school sweetheart an attractively dark boy suddenly appears in school. With problems boiling over between her and her boyfriend, new problems arise as Levy's feelings seem to roll in a turmoil. Did I mention the new boy was Natsu's cousin? First SHORT Gajevy story. AU (With a BIG twist).
1. CH 1: New Guys in School

**Chapter 1**

Looking around the crowded school halls, I was rubbing a right hand over the odd birthmark on my left forearm. At least that is what my parents told me what the gnarly looking thing was before they died when I was seven.

My name was Levy McGarden. Short for Leviana. I took up my mother's last name since my father had decided to kill them both. Now, eleven years later, I carried her name with flying colors to a potential Ivy League college along with a track record for scholarships.

The top straight A student, bookworm, and shortest genius to ever walk the Earth. That was me. I was blessed to have my high school pay for housing in basic needs while also giving me a job. It was my grades and tragic backstory that soaped them into helping me succeed. I wasn't even bullied since the school kept my information from ever getting to students, even some teachers.

I was more on the quiet side, given my background story of coming up in a foster home. I had the credits to graduate Junior year, but I decided to continue on dual credit to get ahead in college, and graduate with my handful of friends. They were the only other people to know about my backstory.

"Hey, L. Have you seen Lucy?" I heard my boyfriend of four months come to wrap an arm around my shoulders. I smiled as he ducked his head to press a kiss to my cheek.

"Good morning, Jet." Jet's real name was Jarret, but he preferred Jet. He moved in down the street from my house freshman year of high school before we started hanging out. After two and a half years of being together, he asked me out. I said yes. It was after my old boyfriend broke up with me when he moved across the country for military school. It wasn't uncommon to get a few texts from him now and then. It was more like a long distance friendship and he said still respected me.

His normally long gelled hair was cut up in a trending do and his face stayed cleanly shaven. His father was a military man, so he named him Jarret after his late best friend. Jet carried the name well. Jet's shiny earrings brought out his beaming smile. His pale skin was manually tanned since Jet actually didn't like to look so much like his dad, who currently worked security in a government owned facility not to far from the school. His thick hair came from his ill mother, who was very recently hospitalized with cancer. My fading smile made him sigh.

"Love, she is okay. Don't fret over it."

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He shrugged before he grabbed my hand.

"I am."

"Okay, and no I haven't seen Lucy. You know she is gonna be here only two seconds before the bell." I joked. Jet laughed.

"True. I just wanted to talk to Natsu. He stays at Lucy' side, that's all. Would you be able to read to my mother later? She said she misses your voice."

"Absolutely. I think I should be able to go by sometime this week. I have work today."

It wasn't really work. I worked at the school's library until six sometimes after school. It was easy money, since the Library was only used for exam studying and detentions. I stretched slightly and listened to Jet talk about his position on the high school football team. He slid in as a quarterback, which made his father proud. I was shocked, but wasn't surprised.

Jet was a strong guy. Also very attractive. He had been saying for two years he would make the team. He worked out almost everyday he could, which resulted in a thinner, more muscled frame.

"When do you have practice?"

"Until 5:30. I can hang out in the library with you for a little while." He whispered the last part into my ear, kissed my shoulder. I blushed and went to reply, but an indescribably hard body knocked me down. Dazed, I looked up to see the culprit was stiffly walking with his face in a paper and two cops at his side. From what I could see, he had long black hair.

"Hey, watch where ya walking, asshole!" Jet yelled after the guy. I saw the student tense before he kept walking. Jet helped me stand and finished walking me to class. I pecked his cheek and went to my seat in the back.

Being a genius, I was able to do anything really in all of my classes. I wasn't a teacher's pet, but all of my teachers had taken a liking to me. I pulled out my laptop and began working on late admissions work. Some scholarship program sprung from the blue and it offered full ride to most of the colleges I applied for. I wanted to have my app in by the end of next week.

"Levy?"

"Yes." I looked up while grabbing a book and my glasses.

"Would you be able to pick up papers and our new student from the administration office?" My fist period teacher Mr. Fuller asked. I stood up and began walking, taking the note pass with me. Many students, including myself, questioned why any one would transfer so late in the year. Spring break was soon.

The walk to Admin's was silent and calm. Almost peaceful outside was beautiful, so I walked along the trees to stay shaded from the sun.

"You bestest behave, boy." I heard a stern voice demand upon walking into the facility. My eyes shifted the the two cops standing above the boy who had ran into me earlier. I didn't glance at him again as I walked to the secretary, giving her my note. She nodded and smiled before turning the the grunting boy.

"Gajeel, your escort is here. Here ya go, sweetheart." The secretary handed me a stack of papers. I turned around and almost dropped what was in my arms.

This boy was no boy… This man stood over six feet easily and had a long, black mane resting against his back. I could see scars on his forearms and they were many. I could also see piercing covering every limb visible. His face was covered with metal and he wore an unimpressed scowl on his face. His sharp, red eyes met mine before his scowl lessened slightly. He wore black jeans tucked into black steel toed boots, a plain red shirt, and a black jacket. His wild black mane was unruly. He looked like he came from prison with his lumberjack frame and muscular build. He looked more like a grown man than a high school student.

"Hey, I'm Levy." I smiled kindly and reached a hand to him. He glanced at my hand before sighed.

"Gajeel Redfox." He shook my hand. His large palm was too big for my much smaller hand. I pulled away quickly at the shock set through my hand and up my arm. Gajeel glanced at his own hand.

"Well, you two get to class. Levy, Gajeel has a similar schedule to yours. Please show him the ropes of things for the next few days. And good luck on your application!" The secretary waved as we left. The cops glared at Gajeel out of the door before I started walking to class.

"What with the blue hair, shorty?" He asked with no remorse. I frowned.

"What's with the piercings, metal face?" I retaliated. Gajeel looked down at me before bellowing with laughter. My frown got deeper.

"Oh, don't be so pissy. That was actually a good one." He mumbled near my ear. I was caught off guard as he grabbed the papers from my hand and pulled me aside.

"Hey, what—" I started. He placed his hands on either side of my head.

"Don't talk. Are you okay from earlier? I didn't mean to knock into you. I didn't see ya."

"I am fine." I whispered. I cowered as he tilted his head curiously and leaned his closer.

"You should stop. If my boyfriend—"

"Not necessary, Shrimp. I was just observing the scar on your cheek." He reached a hand up to stroke my cheek. I hated that scar.

"Can you back away?" I asked. My cheek buzzed under his rough hands.

"Do you want me to?" He stepped closer to my body before I panicked. I raised my hands to his chest and instantly regretted it. Nothing, not even Jet's body, competed with the rock solid muscles of this man's chest. I stammered, trying to push him off only to end up trailing my hands over his upper body. I was mesmerized.

"Hey, now. Watch those hands." Gajeel grabbed my hands. I looked into his blood red eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

"Don't sweat it. It can be our little secret." He winked before he turned away. I adjusted myself and walked ahead of him. Every few seconds his hands would push his hair back, so I giggled.

"What's so funny?" He mumbled. I went into my locker and pulled out a spare black headband. He raised an eyebrow at it and slid it on. He didn't look as imposing as before, but he still looked dangerous.

"Keep it." I smiled as he seemed to mildly appreciate my little gift.

He didn't speak again as I showed him to his locker, which was across from mine, then we waltzed into our classes. Mr. Fuller kept on teaching as we walked to the back. I was relieved to see Lucy sitting in the seat next to mine. Gajeel took the seat on my other side.

"Hey, girl. What's up with ya?" Lucy nudged me. I could feel my cheeks were still burning.

"Nothing. I just got a little hot outside." I heard a chuckle from my other side. Gajeel pulled out his phone and hid it in his notebook.

"Hey, new guy. Where ya from?" Lucy asked shamelessly. Mr. Fuller had given us the rest of the period to study for a test this Friday. Today was Wednesday.

"I'm not from Fiore or anywhere near Magnolia. I'm an islander." He grunted while twirling a metal pen.

"What island?"

"You wouldn't know, Bunny Girl." He teased as he settled into his seat. I chuckled slightly at Lucy's smirk.

"I'll find it out soon enough. I am very persistent when it comes to finding out stuff."

"You sound like my cousin. He goes here."

"Oooh, who is he?" Lucy said excitedly. I was surprised Gajeel bothered to entertain my nosy friend.

"Natsu Dragneel." Oh boy.

"You're _his_ cousin. He is, like, the star Wide Receiver for the football team. He is also the boyfriend of yours truly." Lucy gestured to herself. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh. So you're the blonde he wouldn't shut up about."

"Natsu has never mentioned you."

"And I don't mention him. We tend to argue and fight a lot. He is actually helping me slide onto the football team. My probation officers thought it would be good to blow off steam." Gajeel bit into his metal pen, and I noticed how many bit marks decorated the poor thing. His teeth were unnaturally sharp, much like Natsu's. Interesting.

"Only for the last two games? And you're on Probation?"

"Not for what you think. There was a little miscommunication during my arrival. I won't be seeing them again after today."

"How old are you?" I blurted out. Lucy smacked my arm as Gajeel slid his red eyes onto mine. He grinned mischievously.

"How old do I look?"

"110, at least." I joked. His face blanched as Lucy laughed with me.

"Funny thing for you to say, Shrimp." He grunted out. I frowned at his words as Lucy laughed harder.

"You know, I thought there was a limit to how many times you can repeat high school, old man." I bit back. Lucy's chuckles died down as I glared at Gajeel. He raised an eyebrow.

"You know something else? We got all day to argue back and forth." He snapped. I crossed my arms. Lucy glanced between us before touching my arm. I looked at her.

"Are you busy after school or work today with Jet?" Lucy asked quietly. I leaned close to her.

"Nope. I think Jet might come up to greet me after work though." I explained. Lucy nodded and slid her desk over so it touched mine. We used the last twenty of class time to work on essays and apps. She texted Natsu and I messaged Jet.

After class, I walked Gajeel to our next class. Turns out the only class we had different was my study hall, which was his gym. He was behind on those credits, so he had to take gym twice. I shrugged.

Through second and third period, Lucy and I sat near Gajeel and answered any questions he had. I was surprised to see that he was very quiet, and loved to grunt. His eyes darted to the windows every few minutes before settling on the paper in front of him. Besides small clarifications, Gajeel didn't speak again. After fourth period, when Gajeel didn't have a class with me, I texted Jet about stopping by my house later tonight for homework help. When lunch rolled around, I offered Gajeel a seat at my table. He nodded stiffly. After we took a seat, I felt my chair tilt back as Jet ducked his head to kiss my forehead.

"Hey guys. Who's this?"

"Jet, this is Gajeel. He is new."

"Redfox? Natsu was bragging to the team about how good of a linebacker you were. Ya look strong enough." Jet studied him. Gajeel glanced up from his phone before grunting. This threw Jet off.

"Hey, buddy. I'm talking to you." Jet took a seat at my side, which was directly across from Gajeel.

"I heard you." The scary man growled. I glanced to see Lucy coming with a small pizza, and her ecstatic boyfriend. I was enveloped in a hug by the charismatic pink haired boy. Natsu took a seat next to Gajeel side before smacking him hard on the back.

"Yo, iron face." I choked on my water.

"Fuck off Flame Brain." Lucy choked on her own as well.

"Oh, good one. You been practicing?" Natsu teased as Jet laughed. A frown formed on Natsu's face. I almost tensed when he pulled my chair close to his so he could cuddle my neck. We gave each other small smiles before Jet settled with an arm around my waist to keep me pulled to him.

"So, I hear there is a party at the end of the month. Supposed to be at Cana's drunk ass house, so something is bound to happen."

"I heard about it. Ice princess is going with Juvia and—"

"Juvia Lockser?" Gajeel asked abruptly. Natsu shrugged. He pecked Lucy's hair before leaving without a word, but he threw a glare at Jet. Oh boy.

"I know her. I have met rain woman before. She always fucking cries." Gajeel complained without questioning his cousin's departure.

"You don't know anything about her." Jet defended formerly and excessively. I placed a palm to his chest. Gajeel scowled at him.

"Oh chill out. I have known Juvia longer than anyone else. Aside from him and stripper." Gajeel waved a scarred and burly hand to the departing Natsu.

"Stripper?" I asked.

"Gray, sweetheart." Jet filled in. I chuckled before laughing. Calling Gray a stripper was pretty accurate and funny. Gajeel snorted at Jet's words.

"You got something you wanna say?" Jet bit back as I controlled my laughter. Gajeel seemed amused as he stood up.

"What time does practice end? I got shit to do later." Jet cringed at his foul language.

"Damn, man. You swear a lot. And practice is from after school to 5:30."

"Get used to the swearing. Come on, Shrimp." Gajeel looked to me. I stood up, confusing Jet.

"Hey, where are you two going?"

"He has midday check in so I am showing him the fastest way to the Admin office. Then I am gonna show him to his next class." I explained. Jet gave Gajeel a look before he pulled me to his chest to kiss me hard. I was shell shocked when I pulled away to see his grin.

"I will see you later, love. I'll text after lunch." He pecked my lips again before releasing. I nodded numbly before Gajeel's grunt grabbed my attention. I quickly walked ahead of him as Lucy whistled.

Walking into the hallway, I took a deep breath to slow my blood flow. Gajeel glared at the floor slightly.

"Hey, are you okay? You don't look well." I placed a hand on his shoulder. He was burning up.

"I need to go." He growled. I froze as he told me to leave him at the Admin's office. I listened and wished him well as I left.

The rest of the day went well as I finished most of my apps and today's homework. My work was cancelled so I sat in the bleachers during the practice with Lucy. We sat in a comfortable peace as our boyfriends practiced for a game next Friday. I frowned when I saw Gajeel wasn't here. I hope he wasn't sick.

"I was thinking, maybe going to that party might be fun." Lucy nudged me.

"I don't party." I rolled my eyes. Lucy whined.

"Girl, it's for the game. If they win, both of our boyfriends might be interested in going. You never go out." Lucy argued.

"Whatever. I will think on it."

Lucy hugged me. "Oh thank you honey!"

"Anything for you, Lulu." I shook my head and hugged her back. I began packing up my stuff as the coaches blew their whistles, ending practice. Lucy promised to call me later or see me tomorrow morning before she disappeared. I met up with a freshly dressed Jet near the gates. He grasped my hand and walked with me. There was a tension that confused me.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as we crossed the street towards my home. It was only a block from school, so I didn't bother driving my car unless there was rain. Also, though I could have a car didn't mean I always had enough for gas. Jet lived across the street from me and two houses down.

"We will talk inside." He grunted out. I merely nodded. I lived in a modest one story house. Every few weeks the principal and some people from the Board would stop by and check on me whenever they had the chance. I kept everything clean. I let Jet pull me to my room before I pulled free of his grip.

"Okay, what is going on?" I ask after tossing my jacket and bag to the computer chair.

"I want you to stay away from Gajeel. I don't like him." Jet crossed his arms and I raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, I thought my dad wasn't here." I snapped back.

"Levy, he seems dangerous." He began to argue.

"And who are you to judge him, then have the audacity to try and decide who I can or cannot see?"

"Your boyfriend. I don't like him around you." I rolled my eyes and sat down. Jet ran a hand through his hair.

"That isn't how relationships work. I have almost every class with him. And you are gonna end up playing with him anyways. He is new here, and I would like for him to at least have a few friends."

"No way. Not you."

I was taken aback. "I am going to act like I didn't hear anything you said. Bye, Jet."

"Hey we aren't done here."

"I say we are. You have absolutely no right to talk down on me like that. I don't want to be near you right now." I turned away from him. Jet sighed and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"I… I guess I jumped the gun a little bit."

"You think?" I scoffed, already feeling my sensitive side forgiving him.

"I'm sorry, baby. You are right. I just sounded like a big asshole." He chuckled. I closed my eyes when he kissed my cheek.

"I love you." He whispered in my ear. I tensed up. He knew I couldn't say that yet.

"I know." I turned around in his arms and kissed him back. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I let him guide me to my bed. Laying on my back, Jet kissed down to my neck. I ran a hand through his frisky and long hair. I looked to the closed window and jerked as a pair of bright red glowing eyes stared into mine. I pushed Jet, scared as the haunting gaze disappeared.

"Hey, what is it?" Jet leaned back. He looked into my worries hazel eyes with his crystal blue gaze.

"The window. I saw eyes." Jet stood up and went to the window. He looked around before closing the curtains and returning to the bed. He sat next to me.

"There was nothing outside. Not even a car driving on the street." He brushed my hair from my face. I just noticed how dark it got outside.

"You should go. It is dark out there." I suggested. Jet kissed me once more before he grabbed his belongings and left with a promise of a phone call later tonight.


	2. CH 2: He Said What!

**Chapter 2**

Gajeel hadn't shown up to school for almost two weeks. Today was the Tuesday before the big game. I forgot the theme, but it was big enough for multiple after parties to be thrown afterwards.

"Hey, are you okay?" Lucy asked me after school. I shrugged.

"I am just worried he might be sick. He didn't look very well last week." I explained. Lucy shrugged.

"Maybe you should go see him. I can keep Jet distracted for a while." She offered. Practice was short today. I took up her offer and went to the Admin Office.

"Hey, Mr. Rowds. I was wondering if you could give me Gajeel Redfox's address. Many teachers have assignments for me to give him since he has been out for a week." I smiled at the assistant principal. He smiled kindly back. It was against code, but I was a trustworthy kid.

"Normally I would have to say no, but I trust your word, Ms. McGarden. Are you going alone? Its almost near the shady parts. I wouldn't you in danger." He asked as he looked through student files.

"No. I am going with a friend." I lied smoothly. After getting the address, I left. I stopped by a small soup restaurant to grab food to eat and soup in case Gajeel really was sick.

"Okay. No need to sweat. Just stop by and say hi." I encouraged myself as I drive to a more dimmer side of town. At least it wasn't too shady. I think I would have made Lucy come with me then. Halfway through the drive, my phone decided to die. I left the poor thing on the seat in my car.

"This is it?" I asked myself. I saw a black motorcycle sitting in the driveway as music thundered around the large house. It was half blocked off by a huge willow and vines ran up the side wall in a warming pattern. It was a beautiful house. No other cars were on the street. I double checked the address before getting out my car and approaching the front door. I rung the doorbell twice. Apparently, it was loud enough to be heard. The music cut off as the door was thrown open.

A wet, shirtless Gajeel stood with a scowl on his face. We both stared at each other with words caught in our throat.

"Shrimp? The hell are you doing here?" He leaned against the door frame. I looked at the floor, trying to not be tempted into ogling at his muscular body. From my earlier glance, I knew he was much more muscular than Jet. I began to remember how that hard body felt under my hands... I shook my head.

"I… Uh, wow." My words rolled over each other.

"Use full sentences, Shrimp." I heard Gajeel tease. I stayed interested in my feet.

"You weren't in school, so I thought maybe you were sick or something. The office gave me your address. I brought your homework and something to eat in case you were sick." I mumbled before I shuffled my feet. I looked up at the sound of a zipper. Gajeel had pulled on a jacket.

"Come in. And excuse the mess." Gajeel opened his door wider. I stepped inside of his home. It was modest yet kind of dark. A small pile of scrap metal sat in the corner of what I guessed to be the living room. A couch and a table sat in front of the TV and fireplace.

"Here, have a seat." He stepped ahead to grab the shirt and blanket that rested on his couch.

"I, uh, thanks." I took the seat. Gajeel disappeared for a few moments before striding into the room with a sly grin and the shirt he grabbed on.

"I was busy when you came. I will take you up on that free food though." He sat next to me. I opened up the bag and grabbed my food before grabbing the extra sandwich and soup. He took it with gratitude.

"I didn't know you had a motorcycle." I mumbled around a bite of my sandwich. He chuckled. His laugh was strange.

"You never asked. I might let you _ride_ it later on." He teased. My cheeks burned at the double meaning in his words. He continued watching my reaction as I ate.

"If I didn't know any better, I would say you were flirting with me." I looked at him, not wanting him to have the upper hand. He shrugged.

"I am shameless. Where is your boyfriend? Or blondie?" He asked. The way he referenced Jet was definitely said with strain in his tone. I chose to ignore it.

"I came alone. I kinda wanted to respect your privacy." I mumbled. He stroked his chin.

"That is bold."

"Why were you out of school?" I asked abruptly. Gajeel glanced at me with those wine red eyes. They didn't seem the same as those bright ones I saw the other day. Or I think I saw anyways.

"I had business to attend to." That was shitty and he knew it.

"Are you going to join us tomorrow? You should." I tried to persuade him. He set down his food and leaned back. Gajeel smirked and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Sounds like you miss me." He teased again. He laid an arm behind my head on the couch.

"Nope, just making sure you don't flunk out of High School again."

He rolled his eyes. "This is my first time in high school. I never flunked out or anything. I ain't stupid." He argued. I glanced at my watch to see the time.

"I should get going."

"Got a curfew?" Gajeel teased. He leaned towards me. His voice deepened considerably, almost to a growl. I was tempted to reach out and touch the scars visible on his arm. His grunt halted me as I recalled the question.

"No. I just wanted to make it home before it gets too dark. Time change hasn't happened yet." I mumbled. He nodded his head.

"Do you want to go?" Gajeel asked in a husky tone. I gulped and looked away from his animalistic red eyes. They were mesmerizing.

"Are you going to come tomorrow?" I asked while standing and also dodging his question. Gajeel shrugged with a light in his eyes.

"I might think on it. Gihi." He laughed at my hopeless look.

"Well, I hope to see you there." I gave up. He waved a hand as I reached for my trash.

"I will clean it up. You go on." He grinned with a secret in his eyes.

"Okay. See ya soon, Gajeel."

"Yea, yea." He watched me out the door. I gave a small wave as I drove off. The drive home was peaceful. I frowned as I saw Jet sitting on my front porch, twirling a set of keys in his hand. He looked antsy and bothered. Nearly crazed. I never thought of him as so impatient like this.

"Hey, Jet. What's up?" I said after I locked my car doors.

"You didn't answer my calls. And you got a letter." He grumbled. I should have been mad about him waving the opened letter, but he was obviously acting very off.

"Sorry, my phone was dead. What did the letter say?"

"Acceptance letter from SU." Jet looked up at me. I nodded my head.

"Did you want to come inside?" I offered.

"No. I want you to tell me where you went."

I sighed. "That's not your business."

"Were you with him?" Jet stood angrily. My eyes widened.

"So what if I was?" I asked, upset that he was so angry with Gajeel.

"You are my girlfriend. Not his. You are supposed to be with me." He snapped. I ran a hand through my hair.

"He was sick. I was just dropping off some soup." I half lied. He narrowed his eyes at me. I showed him the receipt of my order.

"Oh. Sorry. You still should have told me where you went. I was worried." He tried to wrap an arm around my shoulders. I was surprised he hadn't tried tracking my phone. It wouldn't have been the first time.

"I am upset with you. You should trust me more than that." I crossed my arms.

"Levy, I just feel like every since he got here you have been different."

"Wrong, ever since he got here you have been craving my attention like a lost puppy. Have a little faith in me. Besides, Gajeel hasn't been in school for a week. What do you have to prove? He knows we are a thing, everyone does. Back off some." I explained. Jet nodded and scratched his head.

"I'm sorry. Can I still come inside?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I could use a little space and I need to call Lucy. I'll call you later."

He nodded. "Ok. See ya babe." He pecked my forehead before leaving.

* * *

Sitting in first period, I was slightly saddened to see that Gajeel wasn't present. Lucy noticed my look before pulling my attention into more important matters. I plugged in my headphones before slouching into my seat to read my newest novel. Lucy worked on her late assignment she promised to turn in next period. The class went smoothly as I read in my own little world.

I straightened as a tap on my arm pulled me from my book.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, Shrimp. Gihihi." A scary deep voice mumbled into my ear. My excitement suddenly rose.

"G-Gajeel? Oh, I'm sorry. I usually get pulled into novels." I looked around to see Lucy was missing and the class was being noisy as ever.

"Blondie to told me to tell you that she went to the Bathroom." He grumbled.

"Oh, okay. Well, did you need help with anything?" I noticed the homework I gave him on his desk.

"I fucking suck at math." He admitted. Giggling, I scooted closer to his desk and gestured to see the work. The few worksheets he completed seemed fine. The last two were untouched.

"Can you check those while I work on these?" He asked. I nodded and helped him.

Gajeel was surprisingly smart, as bad as it sounds. Most of his work was accurate. While he continued trying to work on new problems, I decided to skim through his other worksheets.

"Great job, Gajeel. Not bad. Some problems you worked through a little too fast though. This has got to be negative to derive that." I showed him. He grunted and continued writing.

"What about this? Ain't it supposed to equal zero?" He pointed the eraser to the equation. I nodded my head encouragingly and he kept working. For the following two periods, Lucy and I helped Gajeel catch up on a good chunk of his late work.

"Wow, Gajeel. You are pretty smart." Lucy patted his shoulder as we walked to lunch. He shrugged with a grunt.

"I told the Shrimp I ain't stupid." He said.

"Hey, are you gonna go to practice, iron rod!" Natsu shouted as he nearly crashed into us. He had been running from God knows what.

"Yeah, ya little shit." Gajeel looked to his cousin. Natsu looked like he was going to say something, but Lucy grabbed his ear and reprimanded him for running in the halls.

"Hey, I gotta go somewhere." Gajeel said abruptly. I raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, okay. I will be in the library after school until around six. I think today is also early practice, right Natsu?" I asked. The pink haired man nodded.

"Ends at 4:45."

"Sure. See ya there Shrimp." Gajeel messed up my hair before stalking off. I frowned as I adjusted my headband.

"Hey, Levy. Are you going to the party?" I heard Natsu ask as we all sat down.

"I thought about it. Maybe with Jet." I shrugged. Natsu grumbled.

"I don't know what you see in the guy."

"Natsu…" I warned. Natsu and I were like siblings. I remembered him staying at the same orphanage as me and fighting for me since I was always so small. We usually argued a lot about mine and Jet's relationship whenever he wasn't around.

"Levy, I am serious. He is creepy and possessive as hell. You even told Lucy about yesterday." I darted a glare at my blonde haired friend and she looked away with a blush.

"No, no. He just got a different impression of Gajeel than what he is used to."

"I think he is a jealous bastard with trust issues. Didn't you notice how he kissed you last week just to poke at Gajeel, and for no reason!" Despite him raising his tone, the loud lunchroom drowned it out.

"Natsu, please drop it."

"Drop him."

"What has he done to offend you?" I ask feeling tired.

"Who offended who?" Jet asked while sitting down. The livid glare on Natsu's face deepened as he stood up and walked away. Lucy gave me an apologetic look before she stood up to follow him. Jet didn't say a word.

"What happened?" He asked after we ate in tense silence.

"Nothing really. Me and Natsu just got into a little argument. The usual." I shrugged. Jet nodded and cuddled my neck softly.

"When did you get so touchy?" I asked. He had laced his fingers with mine.

"Don't know. Are we going to that party on Friday?" He asked.

"I don't know. I'm thinking about it."

"I think we should go." He said in a hard voice.

"Okay?" I didn't know how to respond. For the rest of the period, Jet and I talked about colleges to attend together. When lunch ended, he walked me to class.

For the remainder of the school day, I contemplated attending the party. Lucy didn't press matters as we ended up in the library after school finishing homework and getting work hours in.

"Hey, do you think Gajeel would want to go?" Lucy asked as I stacked up books. I rolled my eyes.

"I mean, maybe if I ask him."

"I think he is attracted to you." My cheeks flared as I thought back to our encounter in the hallway last week.

"Is that a blush? Oooh." Lucy teased. I smacked her poking finger away.

"Stop it. I'm with Jet." I hushed her. She glanced around us before grabbing my hand and pulling me to the secluded section of the library.

"I was talking to Natsu earlier—"

"Lu, not you too."

"Lemme talk. Natsu said Jet threatened him." Lucy started. I scoffed.

"Lucy, Jet couldn't hurt a fly."

She shook her head. "Not that. Natsu has a night job at the company Jet's father does security at. Jet threatened to make his dad move up in position, filling in the night camera shifts Natsu does. Think about it." She explained. I froze up.

"Why would he… Did he really say that to him? Natsu survives off of that job!" I was shushed by Lucy.

"Jet got angry when you came to the movies with us a few weeks ago. Apparently, Jet got jealous when Natsu dropped you off. I am starting to think he might have a few loose screws."

I was dumbstruck. Jet would go to such lengths for my time? I could admit that once we started dating, Jet had become more possessive of me. I thought it was just him being protective.

"That's… Ridiculous. Childish even."

"What is?" A deep voice thrummed out. I jumped and turned to see Gajeel with damp hair and his school clothes.

"Oh, hey. How was practice?"

"I think I did good. Coach gave me a seat on starting offense. Hey, blondie. Salamander said he is starving and to get him food." Gajeel kept his eyes on mine. Lucy pecked my cheek before leaving us in the back of the library. I gestured toward the chairs.

"Oh that's great news to hear! So you're playing on Friday?" My voice faltered as he moved close enough so our legs touched. He pulled out his homework.

"I was thinking about it. Only if you go." He grinned at me as I curled up on the chair.

"I always go to the games. I barely watch them though. I prefer to read until afterwards. Then Jet usually takes me somewhere to eat."

"Uh huh. You should go _and_ watch. I might even show you how to play the game one day." He passed me an assignment.

"You are almost twice my size. I'm not really interested in getting a front ticket to bruising and gashes. No thank you." Gajeel laughed.

"If that is what you think. Come on, Pip." He grumbled. I rolled my eyes and got to work. Gajeel and I exchanged few words, though most were jokes. I actually enjoyed working with him. I had to cover my mouth to hide laughter.

"Well, shit Shrimp. I'd say we finished just in time. It's almost six." He packed up his bag as I stretched. My stomach growled, causing Gajeel to glance at me.

"Ya hungry?" He asked. I shrugged and stood up.

"I didn't eat much at lunch today. I was kinda distracted. I'll be fine once I get home."

"Ya sure? I mean, I still owe you a meal for yesterday—"

"She said she is fine." A voice butted in the conversation. Gajeel and I both turned our heads to see a very upset Jet glaring at us. He was late.

"Oh, hey. I was just finishing up here." I started. Gajeel smirked slightly.

"Let's go." Jet grunted. I raised an eyebrow.

"I will meet you outside in a minute."

"Levy, come on." His voice was shockingly demanding as I tensed up. Gajeel growled.

"Watch how you talk to her, boy. I know how to respect a girl better than that. Shrimp, you don't have to go with him." Gajeel turned to me and grasped my hand. His touched made my skin burn, and I could tell by his shiver he felt it too. Jet almost snarled, snapping me back to the present.

"She is going with me. And don't call her that." Jet glared at Gajeel's hand on me.

"Umm… Gajeel, I will see ya tomorrow." I pulled my tingling hand from his. He nodded, but watched me leave with disapproval written all over his face.

"Be careful, Pip."

I was cautious as Jet dragged me to my house. He was silent and stiff. He also smelled different. As we entered my house, I wrestled his grip when it nearly clamped down on my wrist.

"Jet, let go."

"What were you two doing?"

"I was helping him with his late work. Lucy can vouch for me. Stop—"

"You weren't there after practice near the gates. And you looked very comfortable with him."

"I had no reason to be uncomfortable near him. And sorry for getting caught up. You are hurting my wrist." He looked down at his hand before he released me. I pushed past him and into the kitchen. I grabbed frozen peas out of the freezer to place on my wrist.

"Is it bad?" Jet asked in a gentle tone. His entire demeanor flipped as he cradled my wrist in his hands. He kissed the bruising skin. My pale complexion made it easier for bruises to be seen.

"I'm sorry. I forgot my strength. I just get so furious at the thought of you leaving me for someone else. I need you. With my sick mom, I need you…" He looked visibly torn and hurt as he hugged me. I was still a little shell shocked at his change in attitude. I almost wanted to shove him away and get him to explain his plot on Natsu. But my soft side settled for comforting Jet. I stroked his hair and rubbed his back.

"Everything will be alright. It's okay. I am still with you. Ask me before you assume, please." I whispered. He nodded.

"Good. Can I stay a while? Tomorrow is late start." He asked softly. With a nod, we went to the living room. We spent the rest of the night watching his favorite show as I iced my wrist. Before he left, he kissed my forehead and told me how much I mean to him. I didn't know how to respond so I told him I would see him tomorrow. I didn't sleep that night.

* * *

"Hey Levy. It's hot as the devil and you are wearing a sweater?" Natsu asked as he caught me in school. I kept my head down, wanting to avoid Jet..

"You should get to class." My voice was uneven. He raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. Okay. Will I see you later?" He grasped my injured wrist, causing me to wince and gasp. Natsu looked shocked.

"Hey, what was that? Levy?" The stinging pain went down as I faced him. I hadn't seen Jet today, so I was slightly unnerved. He could be anywhere.

"Later. We can talk later. Have you seen Lucy?" I asked. He gave me a strange look.

"She tried calling you last night. She is out sick. Are you going to be okay? I don't like you keeping secrets from me." He crossed his arms. I glanced around the emptying halls.

"Meet me in the library later. You don't care about skipping gym." I whispered. This bewildered him further, but he nodded and said he would be there. Throughout all of my classes, I was antsy. I couldn't focus enough to get any real work done, so Gajeel tried to entertain me. Even then, I pushed him away, not knowing if Jet would somehow find out that Gajeel obviously flirted with me, even if it was to keep my spirits high.

I kept fidgeting in my chair since Lucy wasn't here to counsel me. While walking to the library, I became nervous of how my encounter would go with Natsu. I was silent next to Gajeel, and I kept looking around for Jet, hoping he wouldn't show up out of the blue. I had gotten a text earlier saying that Jet went to the hospital due to an emergency. It was a coma. But I knew that Jet would still show up if he even felt the slightest twinge that I was wasn't focused on him or being unfaithful. Gajeel noticed my roaming eyes.

"Where's the fire?" He asked while leaning towards my ear. I looked away from him.

"You shouldn't do that. And you shouldn't be following me." I mumbled. We both were walking towards the library. It was too hot to be outside so gym became a free period. Both Natsu and Gajeel had gym together.

"You're acting weird. What is going on? You ain't your normal cheery self. Did he do something to you?" Gajeel grabbed my hand and pulled me close to his side while walking me to the back of the library. We took a seat at our same spot from yesterday.

"Listen, Gajeel. I don't think we should see each other like this." I twisted my fingers together. He frowned up at me.

"I could disagree. You enjoy being around me. Much more than that shitty boy you call a boyfriend." He growled. I sighed and went to stand when he grasped my bruised wrist. My whimper threw him off. He grabbed my hand and yanked my sleeve up. He gritted his teeth and ran a thumb over the finger shaped bruises.

"Levy…"

"It's not what you think." I started.

"I told you to be careful. Why did you let him touch you like this?" Gajeel snapped.

"Please not now Gajeel. It was an accident." I rushed out. His mouth became grim as he pulled me closer to press kisses to my wrist. I closed my eyes at the feel of his lips on my skin. It was distracting.

"The next time something like this happens, call me." He slide something into my back pocket. I watched numbly as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked. Gajeel pecked my forehead, silencing me. My eyes widened as his soft lips grazed my hairline. I shivered again. It felt so natural like this.

"To calm down. You might want to be careful when you show Salamander that." Gajeel grunted. I nodded slowly before he gave me a tight grin and turned away. I took a seat and distracted myself with a book.

I sat alone for only a few more moments when a cough caught my attention. Natsu sat across from me with a slight frown. He wore his normal school clothes, but unbuttoned his shirt since it was still hot. Half of the campus's AC units were down. I was lucky that my study hall was the only building without AC and my other classes had AC. My work for today was canceled as well.

"Wanna tell me what is going on?" Natsu whispered. I took a seat by his side and leaned on his shoulder.

"Please understand that it was an accident." I started. Natsu turned his head to look at me.

"Ok. Tell me."

"Promise me you won't hurt him."

"Levy, I ain't liking this."

"Promise." I pressed. He growled before nodding. I raised my hand and pulled down my sleeve to reveal my bruise. Natsu's eyes widened as his mouth slacked.

"Who… I am going to kill him." Natsu went to stand but I hugged him.

"It was an accident. He forgot his own strength when we were arguing. His judgement clouded a little. He is very stressed right now, and a little insecure." I tried to explain.

"Bull shit. Levy, no man should hurt you like this. Me and Jellal made a promise to you. He's a fucking coward. You can do whatever you fucking want. You are too good for him. Admit it. Stop settling for shit like him." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Please, not now. I need to help him get through this transition with his family. His mom is in a coma." I argued. Natsu sighed and kissed my forehead. He still trembled with fury.

"You promise me you'll call me or Lucy everyday. The only condition to stop me from kicking his ass. Promise me."

I nodded slightly. "I promise."

Natsu relaxed slightly with a growl and a scowl. I knew that if I kept talking, he would bend the conversation into me dumping Jet. I couldn't do that, not when he needed me the most. I spent the rest of the period before lunch helping Natsu with any work he hadn't finished. He was very quiet as we worked. Not the typical Natsu.

* * *

A/N: I have the first few chapters written, just gotta fix them up. This story will be relatively short, so the chapters will come quick. It will likely be a 10 chapter story. A chapter every 2 days. Thanks for the reviews and follows! Also, watch out for my new, long series, which will start after this one! Peace.


	3. CH 3: Heat in the After Party

**Chapter 3**

When I got home, it was dark inside of my house. I flicked on some lights for comfort before settling into the couch. I pulled out homework assignments and immediately got to work. It wasn't hard, I just fell behind a little. I was probably halfway through working when my doorbell rang. I answered to see Jet standing in tears. My heart broke.

"She passed away forty minutes ago. She died with a smile." Jet collapsed. I helped him into my living room as he broke down. I was in shock. Jet's mother played a big role in his life. She practically raised him since his father was always gone. I stroked his hair and whispered calming words, not really knowing how to calm him down. At least she died peacefully.

"Can I stay here? With you?" He pressed his cheek into my neck intimately. I sighed, struggling slightly to get rid of my earlier anger with him.

"You should home be with your father. He needs you." I answered gently. He shook.

"Can I stay just a little more then? Please." He begged. I nodded and hugged his thin frame. I listened to his murmurs turn to light snores. Pulling out my phone, I texted Natsu and Lucy the news. Sneaking away, I answered my ringing phone as Lucy quickly called me.

"Oh my goodness. Is he okay?" Lucy said in shock.

"He cried. I'm in shock. Jet really loved his mother. She was his everything. He is asleep now."

"Ok. That's good. How are you? Natsu told me about your wrist." She said in a hushed tone. I glanced to the living room to see Jet still knocked out. I pulled up my sleeve and my eyes widened. The purple bruise was mostl yellow.

"It's half healed. Oh wow." I stroked the tender skin and didn't feel much pain.

"That's great. Have you made up your mind about Friday?" I sighed.

"Yeah. I'm gonna go. I think Jet could use the release now, if he wants to." I explained. Lucy moved around on her end.

"I'm thinking about bringing Gajeel. Natsu thinks he should go. I agree with him."

"Oh, well good luck with that. I doubt anyone can talk him into going."

"That's where you come in." Lucy sang. I rolled my eyes. "Sure, but he will tell me no."

"Ya never know. See ya tomorrow girl." Lucy and I said our goodbyes before I hung up my phone. I went back to the living room and waited for Jet to wake up. I sat on the floor and finished my homework before I decided it was time for him to get home. It was already dark outside.

"Come on, Jet. Let's go." I nudged him. He woke slowly under my touches as I made sure he didn't cry.

"I will walk you home. Will you be at school tomorrow? Do you want to drive?" I asked while stepping out the front door. Jet was slouched with sleep.

"I have to drive to the city with my dad. And coach wants me to talk to college coaches on Friday before the game. I won't see you until Friday."

"We are going to that party, by the way." I kissed his cheek. He looked down at me.

"Are you sure? We don't have to go."

"I want to. It's been awhile since I've seen Cana's drunk ass. It will be fun."

"Ok. See ya Friday. And don't wear red. It's our rivals colors." He grinned softly. I let him lean down to kiss me before we said our goodbyes. I walked home, knowing he was watching me from his doorstep until I was safely inside.

* * *

Asking Gajeel to go to the after game party went differently than expected.

"You got something you wanna say to me, Short Stack?" Gajeel eyed me as we sat side by side in lunch. Natsu and Lucy watched us like hawks, knowing I was gonna try to talk him.

"You should come with us to the party tomorrow night. It will be a fun way to start off break." I tried to sound convincing. Gajeel raised an eyebrow.

"And what makes you think I want to go?" I blanched slightly, and Natsu snickered a little, causing me to throw him a glare.

"Well, I am you favorite person here, so I figured you would want something to do out of school for hanging out." I pulled up anything I could. Lucy was trying hard not to roll over with laughter. Gajeel smirked and leaned into my ear.

"Uh huh. And where did you get the idea you were my favorite?"

I smirked back. Being incredibly bold, more so than usual, I grabbed his left hand in my right, lacing our fingers together before I leaned to his ear. "I'm the only one you smile at."

Gajeel pulled back and looked at me in shock. Natsu bellowed at Gajeel's face and Lucy giggled to herself. Composing himself, Gajeel gritted his teeth and looked away.

"Tch. I'll think about it."

"Okay. Thanks." I smiled. He rolled his eyes before standing.

"I didn't say yes."

"But you're going to." I leaned up and whispered. Gajeel sucked in a tight breath.

"You play with fire without knowing it. I gotta go, but I will see you later." His thumb stroked over my fingers gently before he released me.

"Where do you go during lunch?" I asked. Gajeel shrugged.

"Out." He grumbled as he left, but not without messing up my hair first. I adjusted my headband.

"I hope you two are happy. Gajeel is never gonna let me live that down." I complained. Although, I did get an exhilarating feel from playing with Gajeel.

"Levy, Gajeel likes you. Anyone with two eyes can see that." Natsu teased.

"I wouldn't say 'like'. He just has a soft spot no one else has really seen." I tried to shrug it off.

"Exactly. And Gajeel is as tough as Iron or Steel." Lucy added on. I looked at the two suspiciously.

"Okay. Say he does. What do I do? I am already taken." I argued.

Lucy covered Natsu's mouth. "Do what _you_ want. You have options, Levy."

"Can we change the subject?" I asked. Natsu laid his head down in slight frustration. Lucy stroked his pink locks with a hint of a grin on her face.

"How about next week? What are we gonna do?" She questioned Spring Break.

"Definitely the beach. And maybe that pool party at Mira's. She did invite us." I pointed out. Lucy smiled.

"Deal. Let's see what else."

* * *

I picked my nails as the crowd around me was rowdy. Our team wasn't even on the field yet and it was crazy. Lucy sat next to me with a deep blue colored flannel rolled up at the arms with black leggings. I matched her. We had pretty good seats behind the guys bench. I leaned on the bars as I cracked open my latest book. I let the world around me drown out as I waited for the game.

Lucy patted my shoulder and I straightened up. Our team came running out of the locker room loud as usual, louder than the crowd and Band combined. I saw Jet give me a childish grin, so I smiled and waved. When the team captains and coaches walked to the center field, which included Jet, I leaned back into my seat.

"There is Natsu." Lucy pointed excited. I followed her gaze to see Natsu and Gajeel watching us with smirks. Natsu waved just a Lucy did. They were too cute. The two men seemed to converse before Gajeel approached the stands with something in his hands. I stood up when he jumped onto the gate.

"Keep it safe. I don't look good in blue." Something came onto my head as Gajeel jumped back down. I grabbed the hat off of my head and observed. It had Gajeel's last name on the front with the school mascot and the school logo on the back.

"Told you." Lucy sang. I rolled my eyes as I turned the cap around. I saw Jet looking my way and I gave him an encouraging smile. He merely nodded to me. With the game starting, I would originally get back into my story, but Gajeel's actions pulled me into the game. I had never wanted to watch the game more than ever before. I didn't cheer much, but I did watch and attempt to understand what was going on.

It was a mirage of loud cracks as the players rammed into each other with a combination of 'manly' grunts and yelling coaches and crowds. I was slightly surprised I was even able to tune this all out reading a book. In all honesty, I realized that our football was actually very good. I took in a number of college and university coaches sitting along the wall while waiting to talk to players after the game.

"So we are up?" I asked at the halftime.

"Yep. Come on. I know how we can see the guys in the locker room." She grabbed my hand. Pulling me behind her, I was dragged to the concessions where Mira was working diligently. It was a full line.

"The usual? I need it back." Mira gave Lucy a key and two lanyards that had medical stamps. I raised an eyebrow.

"You got it. See ya later tonight, with Laxus." Lucy teased. Mira blushed and waved us off.

"Come on, Levy." I put the lanyard around my neck and we walked right past the security to the locker room. There was still a good ten minutes left of the break.

"Levy? How did you get in here?" Jet asked surprised. All he wore was a sweater muscle shirt that stuck to his skin. His other top gear wasn't on. He looked like a model.

"Lucy and her magic ways. You are doing great." I hugged him and pecked his cheek. He moved his sweaty hair from his face.

"Ya think so? Coaches are out there." Jet said nervously. I grabbed his larger hands in mine.

"You are doing outstanding. Lucy has me paying attention. She even said you are playing better than she has ever seen." I encouraged him. His name was called.

"I gotta go. I gotta get wrapped up." Jet said. He eyed the cap on my head.

"I'm holding it for a friend. Hurry along." I shooed him before he could turn it around. When he disappeared into the medical office, I seeked out Lucy. I turned and ran smack into a warm wall. Looking up, Gajeel smirked at me with a light in his eyes.

"Hey, Smalls."

"Where do you get this list of names?"

"I just think of anything small. The list goes on." Gajeel rolled his shoulder.

"You're really good." I complimented. My eyes accidentally roamed down his figure. Gajeel looked delectably dangerous. His top gear wasn't clipped, so it hung loose on his sweaty and large frame. Every muscle twitched in the right place. My eyes almost widened at the thick muscles of his legs and thighs. He was nothing but iron muscle. His irregular laugh caught attention.

"Eyes up here. Ya know, it's rude to stare." He teased me. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I don't think you have a problem with it." I teased back. He shrugged. He stepped close and ran a gloved finger down my crosses arms before he yanked me slightly so I stumbled into his body. I was grateful that he had on the gear. I blushed deeply at his irregular laugh.

"I like having your attention. I gotta go. I will see ya at the party, right?"

"Only if ya win." I nudged him. He walked off with a wink, making me blush even more. I found Lucy waiting by the door with red cheeks. She fanned herself.

"You and Natsu are something else." I shook my head. For the remainder of the game, it wasn't really hype. We crushed the other team. I did, however, flinch when I saw Gajeel collide with another man from the other team with under a minute left in the game. Both got up, yelling at each other. Gajeel clenched a fist, but Natsu quickly hopped between the two. The crowd yelled out. The refs directed both players to the bench. Gajeel's sub went in for him.

"Wow. We already won anyways." I commented. Lucy giggled.

"It's all about pride in Football. I learned that from half of the team."

When the refs blew their whistles, the stands quickly emptied. We went to the concessions to give Mira our fake passes before waiting outside the locker room doors. Natsu came out with a grin. The locker room emptied behind him as he approached us.

"I got an acceptance spot for MU, guys. On a full ride scholarship!" He shouted excited. His dream was to get into MU, and he was doing it. Lucy and I hugged him.

"Great job, babe. Let's go party to celebrate!" I smiled as Lucy kissed him. I pecked his cheek, proud of him. Lucy said she would meet me at the party after taking him home to shower.

I waited outside of the locker room alone. I could occasional murmurs from inside. Ten minutes later the door opened to reveal a smirking Gajeel and a frowning Jet. Gajeel had in completely different clothes from before. He wore black jeans tucked into his combat boots with a white shirt half hidden by a red jacket. He turned back after his name was called.

"Hey, Jet. How was it?" I approached him. I held Gajeel's hat in my hands. Jet didn't notice.

"I got the colleges I want for some scholarship money. Some of the coaches are offering Redfox more money than me."

"Oh, good for him."

"He declined every offer. He said he only played football for fun. The guy is a fool to turn down such chances."

"Hey, it's his choice. Do you want me to take you home?"

"Naw. I'm riding with a coach. I'll meet you at the party. Do you want me to walk you to your car?"

"No need. I walked and I'm waiting for your coach. I wanted to ask him about my credits in his class." I lied smoothly. He kissed me before leaving quickly. I rested against the wall until Gajeel came out. He looked surprised to see me standing there.

"Hey, Shrimp."

"Hey, Gajeel. I heard about your offers. You're crazy to say no." He stood close to me. He smelled amazing. I shook my head.

"I got different plans. And I am crazy about something else." His sharp red gaze made my skin warm. I didn't want to acknowledge the emotions swirling in his red orbs.

"Ok. Well, I'm proud of you. Did you want a ride?" I looked down.

"I got my motorcycle. Keep the hat. I will see you soon, Shrimp." He said in my ear. His hand touched mine, his rough thumb running over my soft knuckles, before he turned away. I was stunned. The entire ride to the party left me stunned. Jet had texted me he would catch a ride with Cana's boyfriend so I was to meet him there. I parked on the street just far enough so that the outside party-goers wouldn't spill any drinks or sit on my ride.

I was greeted occasionally on my way in.

"Levy! You came!" Cana nearly screamed over the booming music. I hugged her gently.

"What's going on? I haven't seen you in a whole week!"

"I had to visit my doctor. He said something about slowing down on my drinking, but you know me." She gave me a hearty smile.

"You should be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. I am taking safety measures. Lucy is in the back with the others. Your guy should be here any minute." She winked at me. I went to where she directed me, but stop to grab a shot glass of whatever the hell was inside of it. The usual bartender gave me a a salute.

I found Lucy sitting around the fire laughing with Lisanna, Mira, Juvia, and Erza. All females welcomed me.

"Hey Levy. I presume you are well?" Erza asked while dropping an arm around my shoulder.

"I am. Are you all dunk already?" I teased. Juvia spook up.

"Not yet. Juvia has also just arrived." She spoke in her usual language. I always wondered why, but that was just her.

"Ugh, not nearly enough. Cana's BF should be here any second." Lucy and Lisanna whined.

"So, how are things with you and Jet? I heard the news." Mira asked after sipping whatever was in her cup.

"He says he is doing well. I have come up with a few plans to take his mind off of his mom." I shrugged and smiled slightly.

"How are you doing?" Erza asked. She presented a cup of dark liquid, and I took it.

"Well, I guess my mind has been all over the place. Very recently." I told the truth. Lucy gave me a knowing glance, which I returned with a warning one. I went to sip from my cup.

"Hey, ladies! Hey Levs." I felt lips touch my hair. Jet wrapped an arm around my waist and grabbed my drink before I could even get a sip. I frowned, as did Lucy and Erza.

"Hey, give that back." I whispered the last part in his ear. He pulled me away from the blazing pit.

"You shouldn't be drinking this." He cuddled me closer.

"I want to though. I want to release a little with my friends." I argued. He shook his head and released me. His gaze seemed elsewhere as he looked around.

"You be careful. I'm probably going to be with… Some of the guys. Beer pong."

I scrunched up my nose. "Beer is disgusting."

"It's not gonna be beer. Go on and play." He said in an off tone.

"Are you okay? You seem distracted."

"I'm fine. Seriously, don't drink." He slipped his gaze to mine. I huffed.

"I can do whatever I want to do, Jet." I whispered back, not wanting to make a scene in front of my friends. He grumbled under his breath. He yanked me closer so my ear felt his lips.

"I said no, Levy. Please respect that." His voice was different. It was like the other day when we got into an argument. I tensed up and watched him leave me to walk deeper into the yard towards the group of players huddled up. I was pulled from my shock as a large body came into vision.

"Oi, Shrimp. You okay?" Gajeel stared down at me. I opened my mouth to speak but no words came out. When I looked over Gajeel's shoulder, Jet had disappeared in the crowd. A sense of panic rose slightly before I shook my head.

"Fine." I squeaked out. He raised a pierced eyebrow.

"Come inside with me." He gestured. I shook my head.

"I don't really dance." I had a hard time thinking clearly around him. He chuckled and grabbed my wrist.

"Come on. We ain't gotta dance. I don't exactly have dancing shoes." He joked at his combat boots. I giggled slightly. Inside, I saw Lucy dancing with the rest of our girl friends. She seemed as though she wanted to beckon me, but Gajeel at my side stopped her. She winked. Since Cana was such a heavy drinker, she kept had a bar installed. Gajeel gave the bartender a nod before he reached around the counter to pour something. I took a seat next to him, which I had to jump on.

"You know him?"

"We work at the same bar." He explained. I liked listening to him take.

"You're a bartender?" He didn't agree, but he didn't deny it.

"I work at a bar on weekends. Here, try this." Gajeel placed a cup in my hand. I shivered as I remembered Jet's words.

"No thanks." I rushed out. Gajeel smirked.

"It's Pepsi." He said. I sighed and took a huge gulp, only to realize that it definitely was not Pepsi. Gajeel howled with laughter.

"It has a little vodka."

"That's a crime, ya know." I coughed. Gajeel shrugged.

"Are you going to arrest me?" He placed his hands on the counter on either side of my body. I straightened at the close proximity. His chest was so inviting in that wretched shirt. I turned my head and took another gulp.

"I didn't put enough to get you drunk." He whispered. I nodded, just knowing I could trust him. Cheers around us came as the DJ praised Spring Break. Overwhelmed, I turned away from him and towards the counter. He swept my hair aside to bring his lips close to my ear.

"What did he say to you?" Gajeel asked carefully. I closed my eyes, feeling his lips brush my ear and his warm breath on my skin was too much.

"Nothing really. Can you step back?" I breathed. He chuckled that strange laugh.

"Do you want me to? Am I making you uncomfortable?" He said in a deep voice. I felt his chest pressed against my back. I put both of my hands on the counter to stop myself for making a stupid mistake. Gajeel raised his hands and set them over mine to pull them to my lap so I was encompassed by him. I wanted so badly to touch him, but this just felt too natural. Me succumbing to him was a thought that ran around my head, but I denied it.

"Gajeel, please not here." I said shakily.

"How about here?" He mumbled as he kissed my neck. We both jolted. His mouth was soft, more so than I thought. He turned me to face him. If only I could feel those lips against mine... Gajeel's phone rang in his pocket as he stared at me. He glanced at it before sighing.

"I will be right back. Don't move."

I nodded numbly as he walked off before downing my drink and approaching my friends. Lucy immediately gripped my hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Look." She pulled me into the bedroom on the second floor but kept the lights off. She pointed outside. I looked out the window, but Lucy pointed downward. I followed her finger. I stopped breathing.

Jet was leaned against the fence with his hand in the cheerleader captain's pants. They were both kissing each other and the girl, who I recalled as Ashley Bracey, began to touch his chest. My hands covered my mouth as Lucy pulled me into her embrace.

"You deserved to know. It's not their first kiss. Anytime he gets drunk she shows up. Cana told me. I'm so sorry. I wanted to tell you so bad earlier this week, but I couldn't bring myself to do it." She stroked my head. I didn't cry. I was just frozen. All this time, Jet went behind my back yet he forced me to go out of my way for him. I shook with anger as Lucy released me. She studied my face cautiously.

"I need a moment. I'm okay. We can deal with it later." I rubbed my eyes. Lucy nodded and told me she would be downstairs. I went across the hall into Cana's room and was grateful no one had entered. I found a full 16 oz bottle of Honey Jack in her mini fridge and helped myself. On my second gulp, the door creaked open. I didn't pay it any mind.

"I thought I told you to wait downstairs. Woah, Peanut. That's a lot to drink. And I know you are a lightweight." Gajeel reached for the bottle, but I grabbed his hand with my free one.

"I'm okay." I whispered. Gajeel took a seat next to me.

"What happened?"

I closed my eyes. "I saw something I didn't want to see."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

I shook my head. "Not really. I was hoping to distract myself with this." I raised the bottle. He plucked it from my hand and took a swig.

"Honey Jack. Classical. What would you say for a different distraction?" Gajeel stood up and put the drink away. I frowned.

"What did you have in mind?"

"I have a lot of things, but how about we embarrass each other while dancing?" He offered a hand to me. The music downstairs was still loud as hell. I could have screamed bloody murder and no one would have heard anything.

"One dance." I said. He shrugged. Gajeel turned my body so my back was pressed to his front as we rocked slowly. We didn't dance at all, but swayed.

"What plans do you have for Spring Break?" I asked softly. Gajeel seemed to inhale my hair.

"Nothing really. I planned on picking up my cat from my cousin's house. He is the best cat on the planet."

"Oh really? What's his name?"

"PantherLily. Only the dopest name for the dopest cat." Gajeel joked. I shook my head and he laced his fingers with mine on my waist.

"I would love to meet him." I breathed. Gajeel nodded into my hair.

"You would love him. Damn cat loves anything but me."

"Aw. Maybe it's his way to showing you love. Tough love for a tough owner and his cat." I teased. Gajeel pressed his lips to my head.

"Would you want to join me and my friends on our little trip to the Beach on Tuesday?" I asked to distract myself. My skin was warm.

"Anything you want to do, I am okay with. As long as you are there." He whispered into my ear. His embrace and scent was overwhelming. Christ, he was overwhelming.

"I should go." I said. Those buzzing feelings were rising. I was surrounded by Gajeel.

"I think you want to be here. In my arms. Not in _his_. Lucy told me. Why are still thinking about him?" Gajeel growled.

"I… I just need to talk to him… It's something we have to deal with." I felt like I was talking to myself.

"Levy, you don't want him." Gajeel said as I broke his hold.

"I will see you later. I have to go." I kept my eyes away from him, not wanting to continue this discussion. Gajeel surprised me by grabbing my waist. He pulled my body flush against his hard one.

"I know you think about me, Levy. And I think about you too. I'm done playing around." He growled.

"Gajeel, let go." I breathed, loving the feeling of his firm body pressed up against my smaller one.

"You won't kiss me goodbye, Levy?" He with a sadistic smirk. My cheeks reddened.

"Hey, what—" My eyes went wide as he grasped my cheek and lifted my head to his. I gasped and pulled away when he kissed me. My lips felt like they were electrified. My entire body relaxed, nearly melting in his embrace. My knees even felt weaker.

"Stop. This isn't—" My words fell on deaf ears as Gajeel kissed me again, but harder. I bit back a moan as his lips caressed my own perfectly. He felt and tasted so good. My eyes closed as this man ran his hands down my body, making me shiver. I felt a pooling heat form in my lower stomach.

"G-Gajeel. Wait a… Oh God." I moaned slightly as his unnaturally sharp teeth scraped across my neck. I gave a loud moan when his hands gripped my ass and lifted me against him. I grasped his shoulder blades to not fall before I was pressed up against the wall. Being bold, I ducked my hands under his shirt to trace every ridged muscle there. I could feel where scars were, but nothing beat the feeling of the hard counters mesmerizing me.

"Your little boyfriend ever make you hot like this?" Gajeel bit my earlobe and pressed his body against mine. I raised a hand to his hair to tug his face back to mine while I continued touching down his abs. My body heat was on fire as Gajeel gripped my ass harder before grinding into my center. Our lips disconnected as a whorish groan escaped my lips. The party downstairs thundered as Gajeel made me melt in his embrace.

"Tell me you don't want me. Tell me that you wish I was Jet. Tell me that you wish it was him making you feel like this. Tell me and I will stop." He demanded. His seductive mouth moved to my neck.

"You're such an ass." I moaned as he nipped.

"What can I say? I'm an ass-type man." He gripped my ass tighter.

"Fuck." I cried out as he built a slow and steady rhythm. He snarled when I yanked on his hair. Jet never touched me like this. Not so rough yet loving and confident. It felt like Gajeel just knew what to touch to set my body on fire. Oh shit. Jet.

"Stop. Stop. Gajeel." I pushed against his chest and he slowed his kisses while also releasing me. When he straightened up, the look in his red eyes made me rub my thighs together. He grinned evilly. Anger flared as I whipped a hand out and smacked his cheek. His grin was replaced with shock.

"I can't believe you did that. You know I am still dating Jet!" I yelled at him. The music was too loud for my words to travel.

"You don't love him." Gajeel growled after gaining his composure. He smacked both of his hands against the wall.

"I-I do." My voice sounded unconvincing to myself. After what I saw, I wasn't sure how I felt. I wanted to hit Jet, but I also wanted an explanation. But I didn't have a broken heart like I should. And kissing Gajeel didn't feel like revenge. My thoughts were so jumbled. Gajeel ducked his head and openly nipped at my collarbone through my shirt. I jerked slightly as my eyes closed.

"You never answered my question before. Your shitty boyfriend will never make you feel the way I made you feel. I have been waiting for you for a long time. You belong to me now. You know you want me. Just like I know I want you." His hot breath flew into my ear as my brain clouded with his metallic yet manly scent.

"Stop. I can't do this to him. I might be angry, but this isn't right."

"Break it off and come back to me."

"He doesn't deserve this. We have been together for so long." I felt like I was trying to convince myself. An empty argument. I was saying anything to get him away so I could clear my head.

"He doesn't deserve you. You are right. You deserve a man, not a little boy like him. A boy who hides behind liquor to cheat. You deserve want you want. You deserve better."

"And you're that?" I breathed.

"I value you more than my life, Levy. He doesn't." He raised his lips and kissed me slower while massaging my thighs in his large hands. I couldn't help but press against him to feel his hard chest and stomach. Jet never felt this good. He never made my body ache like this. My hands went around to feel his back and I gasped into his mouth. He was stone everywhere. And I wanted him. I wanted to be touched by him. I wanted all of him. And it made my skin tingle and my brain numb that he wanted all of me.

"Levy! Where are you?!" I heard Jet's voice yell from the hallway. I tensed before I turned away from Gajeel.

"Hide. Now." I rushed in a panic.

"Promise me we'll talk later." He grumbled seriously. I could hear knocking on the door.

"Fine." He kissed me hard again once more before darting to the window. He gave me a smirk and jumped out just as the door opened. I adjusted my clothes as Jet flicked on the light.

"What are you doing up here with the lights out?" He obviously had liquor in his system as he draped an arm around my shoulder. He smelled like perfume. I wanted to puke.

"Nothing. Are you okay?" I asked him. He had a hard look in his eyes as he smiled down at me.

"Nothing is bad. Me and the boys were wrestling around outside. Sorry about the sweat. Can you take me home?" He pulled me behind him after grasping my hand. He nearly stumbled down the stairs so I ducked under his arm. I caught eyes with Lucy and mouthed 'later'.

"I will drive you home. Come on." I guided the drunken Jet out the front door. It seemed as though the party was still rocking.

"Okay, baby." He tried to kiss my temple, but I looked down. Finding my car was easy, driving home was easy, sneaking Jet into his house was not. His dad was asleep on the couch as I attempted to guide him up the stairs and into his room. Once Jet was finally passed out on his bed, I dashed out of the house and into my car. I took a slow and deep breath as I sat in silence driving to my house.

I didn't sleep that night. I stared up at the ceiling of my room. I was thinking about Jet. I was thinking about what Gajeel said about Jet. I was thinking about Gajeel. Damn him.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the Reviews and Follows Guys. Imma call ya'll supporters G-Squad, cause ya'll can hang.

So I know I said I would post every 2 days, but I have to play _super_ catch-up with my HW. **I will post 2 Chapters next week (Tuesday and Friday)**. Next Chapter will be long, so be prepared for much drama, and some lemon... **PEACE**!


	4. CH 4: I Told Ya I Had A Big Secret!

**Chapter 4**

 ****Marks The Lemon-iness****

I woke up pretty late and on my couch. It was near noon. Stretching, I pulled out my phone and saw I had multiple missed calls from Jet and Lucy. I texted Lucy I was awake and would call her later.

I went to the bathroom and saw the horrific hickeys Gajeel decorated on my neck. With a groan, I decided to dress my myself in jean shorts, a white tank top with a red shoulder sweater, and red sandals. I begrudgingly wore a black scarf since it was kinda cold in my home, and to hide the marks.

Just as I prepared to call Jet, my doorbell rang for it only to be the devil himself.

"Hey, babe." Jet walked inside locked the door. He had dark rings around his eyes and a collared shirt on. He hated collared shirts.

"Can we talk?" He asked before I could. I gestured to the living room and he followed my lead. I didn't sit next to him, which made him frown.

"What's up?" I breathed. I couldn't find myself able to muster up my normal enthusiasm.

"Is everything okay? You seem a little off. Not your normal cheery self."

"I'm extremely tired and ran dry from yesterday. What did you need?"

"I just wanted to know, did we… do anything… Last night? I'm hungover as hell and I woke up feeling… Different." He said indifferently. He was lying. After these past few years, when he scratches his right brow, he is lying.

"I didn't do anything with you. I just let you hang out with the guys while I stayed inside with Lucy." I told the truth. I didn't mention Gajeel though. And for obvious reasons. Jet fiddled his fingers and looked down. Another sign.

"Levy, I did something. Bad. And I need you to know that I would never hurt you."

"Okay." I feigned worry. I wanted to hear his story.

"I… There was this girl… She looked kinda like you minus the blue hair, and I was drunk so it was hard to tell. I… Accidentally… Might have made out with her. And I think… I almost… slept with her. I'm sorry." He rushed quickly. I looked away.

"And before you get mad, I stopped as soon as it got carried away. I knew you wouldn't move so fast so I pushed her away and looked for you. I'm so sorry, Levy." Jet reached over and grabbed for my hand. I pulled away.

"You're hiding hickeys aren't you?" I asked quietly. A disgusting feeling filled my belly. .

"They will be gone quickly. Please, understand—" He started.

"I saw you."

I didn't look up as Jet stopped breathing. He was immobile when I looked back to him with angry eyes. He really tried to hide behind liquor, then lie about it.

"And apparently it's not the first time." My voice cracked. Heartache wasn't present, but anger was coming like a whirlwind.

"Fuck, Levy. I swear it didn't mean anything. It was an accident." He reasoned. I was too heated to take serious note of the strange gleam building in his eyes. It was almost like a craze.

"The first time, maybe. But afterwards isn't. Get out." I stood up. Jet stood as well.

"Levy, what are you doing?" He followed me towards the front door. I was turned by him grabbing my arm.

"We are done. Get out. And never come back."

Jet scowled before shaking his head. "No, no, no. We aren't breaking up. You aren't leaving me, and I'm not leaving you."

"Let me go and leave!" I yelled in his face. He growled and pulled me further into my home.

"Levy, we are destined to be together. You are supposed to forgive me then we start all over." He pressed as he tightened his grip, trying to further his point. Another bruise.

"Jet. You are hurting me."

"No, I am not. You are hurting me. Tell me you won't leave me alone." Jet forced. I cried out as pain sharpened.

"Let me go, you lunatic!" I scratched down his arm and he yelped while releasing me.

"Fucking hell!" He whipped a hand out, smacking me cleanly across my face. Dazed, I stumbled back away from him, grasping my cheeks with watery eyes. He stared at me with a sparkling fire in his eyes.

"You won't leave me. I won't allow it. No one else is gonna leave me." He approached me with a growl. I flinched as he grabbed my scarf, yanking me closer. I could feel the seams spreading along my neck. I felt a startling pain as he touched my face.

"Such a beautiful face. Why would you do this to yourself?" He murmured as if he was talking to himself. His eyes seemed glazed over. The very image I had of Jet scared me now. I felt my gut wrench at seeing such a face for the second time if my life.

"Jet, please let me go and I won't tell the police. Please just leave me alone." I begged. He kissed the burning side of my face almost possessively. I tried hard not to gag.

"No can do. You think I am crazy. Give me your car keys." He demanded. I shivered fearfully as I reached into the dish at our sides to grab my keys.

"And your phone. Now." He demanded. I shakily gave him both as he smiled sickly.

"I am going to make a quick run to my house. I have your phone to alarm me if the front or back door opens, so just start on something to eat. It's a little after noon so some lunch should work. I won't be long. I will be here for a while, make some space as well. Okay?" Jet asked in a craze. I shivered in fear. When I didn't reply, he grasped my cheek roughly.

"And don't think of escaping, honey. If you do, I'll find you. And you won't be ready for what punishment comes with it. My father did this with my mom and she stayed. Every time. That was before she died of course. Tell me you understand."

I nodded my head feverently. He gave me a gentle smile.

"Good girl. Now get working. I won't be gone long." He pressed his lips against mine before walking away. I slumped to the floor in terror. I needed to get out of here.

As soon as my car pulled off, I grabbed my wallet and my emergency backpack. The school provided me with a track phone in case of emergency. I turned it on to see that I only had enough battery for one phone call.

I couldn't call Lucy without Natsu coming and doing something irrational. If not that then Jet would easily find me. That left me with one more liable option.

I went to my dirty clothes and surged through to find Gajeel's phone number in one of the pockets in my pants. Dialing the number, I crossed my fingers.

"How the fuck did you get this number?" I heard Gajeel growl into the phone. I sighed in relief.

"Gajeel, please come get me. Quickly."

"Shrimp? What's going on?"

"I am on the left side of my house. There is only one window with the blinds open. We will talk later. Please come get me. I need you."

"I'm on my way. Stay put and quiet." Gajeel ordered. I went to tell him my address, but the line cut off. I prayed he knew.

I dumped out my backpack and threw in essentials. Who knew how long I would be staying at Gajeel's house?

"Come on, Gajeel." I wiped my tears. Locking my bedroom door, I unlocked my window. My phone didn't receive alarms for windows.

I sat in silence, scared Jet would bust through my door any second in a rage.

A small tapping noise startled me. In my window, Gajeel beckoned me. His eyes flared with anger and he noticed the red handprint on my face. His hair was damp, indicating that he had just got out of a shower. I climbed out the window after shutting the blinds behind me. Gajeel kept me stable before he grabbed my hand and pulled me behind him. We jogged to the alley only to see his motorcycle waiting for us.

"Come on, Levy. Hold on tight." I climbed on behind him and grasped his thick waist as if my life depended on it. I buried my face in his back, finally being able to breath. The entire ride was long yet quiet. Gajeel was very careful of his speed as he weaved through the cars.

"Do you need medical attention?" He asked over the wind. I shook my head into his back. We pulled into his garage before he grabbed my stuff and my hand. I let him guide me through his home. My eyes were too wet to take in any new features. We walked up to the second floor where the master bedroom was.

"Lily, bring your ass here!" Gajeel yelled. I was somewhat shocked to hear a soft meow behind him as a black cat with a strange spot and a scar leapt to my side. I almost jumped away in fear at the sudden movement. Lily rubbed his face into my bruised shoulder before he settled himself into my arms.

"Levy, talk." Gajeel spoke as he held a cold water bottle to my face. I held it on my own and grabbed his hand. His touch felt nice. I didn't want to talk. I wanted comfort and rest and time to think.

"Can I rest just a little while? Then we can talk?" I asked in a soft voice. Gajeel sighed and nodded his head. When he went to stand and leave, I tugged his hand. He looked at me with his red gaze.

"Stay. Please." My voice cracked slightly. Gajeel climbed over and past me into the bed before he wrapped an arm around my waist. With an encouraging smirk, he pulled my body against his while laying flat. I set the water bottle down before I curled into his chest. I gripped his shirt tightly and his grip tightened when I shivered.

"I won't let you go." Gajeel whispered in my ear. I nodded.

"I have to call Lucy and Natsu later."

"Don't worry. Natsu will have Blondie with him here in a little while. Sleep. I'm here." His voice coaxed gently. It was such a foreign sound, for someone as rough and rugged as Gajeel to be so gentle. My eyes dropped close not long after hearing him hum such a deep tune in his chest.

"How is she?" I heard a familiar voice asked.

"I don't know. We didn't really talk."

"Why is half her face red?" I heard an angry voice growled.

"We can handle that later, Salamander. Calm it."

I felt a soft hand caress my cheek. "Levy, wake up honey. It's Lucy."

My eyes opened slowly to see Gajeel and Natsu leaning against the wall watching me. I leaned up quickly and immediately felt a warm bundle in my lap. I had woken up Lily.

"Hi, guys." I said in a soar voice. Lucy wrapped her arms around my neck.

"Oh, baby, I was panicking. Please tell me you are okay." Lucy looked at me dearly. I gave a small smile.

"I'm fine. Gajeel took care of me."

"I went to Mira's after last night. When Gajeel called, I tried to text you or call you, but I figured Jet took your phone when you didn't answer me back."

"He has the keys to my house, car, and my phone. I used that old track phone to call him." I pointed to Gajeel. He nodded.

"Let's go downstairs. I made stress food since Gajeel said to wait for him to call back." On cue, my stomach growled. We left Gajeel's room and moved into his living room. Lily walked around my legs, rubbing his head against them lovingly. I smiled slightly.

The food Lucy made was very good. Lily was curled up with a content purr after sneaking food off of Gajeel's plate. After settling and helping Gajeel with cleaning the dishes, we headed back into his living room.

"Levy, please start from the beginning." Natsu said as controlled as he could. I wrapped my arms around his waist to comfort him. He was extremely hotheaded.

"Promise you won't do anything. Just take deep breaths and calm down." I almost begged. He looked at me, then my cheek before nodding stiffly. We sat down across from each other while Gajeel sat next to me and Lucy sitting next to Natsu.

"Okay. Take your time." Lucy grabbed her boyfriend's hands in her own. Lily jumped onto my lap and I petted his slick fur.

"Jet came over and basically confessed to me that he had gotten drunk and made out with someone else. After I told him I saw him, he froze up. I was angry that he lied in his confession, so I tried to kick him out. He lost it. Like, he went crazy. He grabbed my arm hard, and I scratched him since he forgot his strength. That's when he smacked me and said that we would always be together. His eyes, I had no idea who that was. He said that I wasn't allowed to leave him. I was terrified. When he left, I called Gajeel. Now, I'm here." I took a gulp of breath. Natsu's eyes were closed and his fist that wasn't in Lucy's hand was clenched tight enough it was white. Lucy held her head in her free hand. Gajeel leaned close to me and wrapped an arm around my waist to keep me warm. I hadn't even known I was shaking.

"I'll fucking kill him." Natsu growled under his breath.

"Natsu, please don't. Tomorrow morning, I am going to leave to the police department and get a restraining order on him or something. We will do this the right way."

"He'll get kicked out off of the team if he causes a scene. Probably lose a lot of scholarship money as well." Lucy mumbled. I nodded my head before resting it on Gajeel's shoulder. I sighed when he pressed his lips to my head.

"Did something happen?" Lucy looked between me and Gajeel before settling on the hickeys on my neck. My scarf was upstairs in the bedroom.

"It's complicated. We can have a girl talk later." I promised. Lucy had a tiny twinkle in her eyes and Natsu stared down Gajeel. Gajeel turned away first.

"Both me and Salamander have something to share."

"Why do you call him Salamander?" I questioned. Gajeel shrugged.

"Nickname we picked up for him when he was younger. He used to stay on my island with our family before he decided to leave and pursue the outside world. We didn't question it. He was thrown in the system since he didn't have a parent."

"You had family but decided to stay?" Lucy asked incredulously. Natsu shrugged then looked at me.

"I was thinking of going back, but then I saw a little blue headed girl get pushed around outside one day. I took care of her until I was able to live on my own." Natsu stared at me. I smiled slightly.

"Where are you guys from?" I asked gently. Natsu looked at Gajeel before both sighed.

"We aren't what you think we are. My island is out of this dimension, so it's more like a different world."

"Wait, you aren't human?" Lucy looked at Natsu with wide eyes. He smiled.

"I told ya I had a big secret." He teased. Lucy stood up, confused.

"Then what are you?"

Natsu sighed. "You both have noticed that my body heat is higher than usual. And mine and Gajeel's teeth are very sharp. And—"

"You're werewolves or something?" I asked dubiously. Gajeel's head fell back in laughter.

"Naw Shrimp. We are Dragon Slayers. Or half dragons. We don't really kill dragons or anything."

Lucy and I looked at each other. I glanced to Gajeel before falling back in a fit of hysterical laughter. Lucy joined me.

"Good one, guys. Way to lift my mood." I clutched my stomach as I almost doubled over. Both men looked at us shocked.

"Guys, we're are serious." Natsu said as if he worried for my wellbeing as well as Lucy's.

"And let me guess, Lily is a panther." I teased with laughter. Lily leaped from my lap silently and disappeared around the corner.

"Exceed. He can talk. And we have inhuman abilities." Gajeel strained.

"Prove it, dragon boy." Lucy wiped a tear from her eyes. Natsu went to Gajeel's fireplace and stuck his hand in the flames.

"Oooh. Anyone can do that." Lucy said as our laughter slowed. Natsu pulled his hand from the fire before shock froze me.

Flames licked up Natsu's wrist and forearm as he stood casually. Lucy's laughter cut off as we both looked at him with wide eyes. He shook his wrist and the flames disappeared. No burns mark or bothered flesh was present. I was stunned.

"How… What the hell?" Lucy stepped away. Natsu sighed.

"I wanted to tell you two, but I just didn't know what I was going to do. It's forbidden to share our secrets with foreigners unless they are definitely our mate. Lucy, I know you are mine. Levy, you're Gajeel's."

I shook my head and stood. "This is something out of a story book. Dragons are mythical creatures that went extinct. This has to be a joke."

"It's not. Shrimp, calm down and sit next to me." Gajeel demanded. Natsu had Lucy wrapped in his arms, murmuring into her ear. Dazed, I listened to Gajeel and he hugged me close.

"What does it mean to be a mate?" I asked. Gajeel smiled.

"Your other half, you true love, you permanent lover, must I go on?" Gajeel teased. My cheeks warmed.

"And what if I don't want to be your mate?" I asked. Natsu answered instead.

"It's impossible to stay away from your mate. Dragon or not, a link is formed and that alone cannot be broken unless death. I knew you would be perfect for Gajeel after he first met you."

"So it's a mate for life thing?" Lucy's voice squeaked. Natsu nodded.

"I think I'm going to fall." Lucy breathed. Natsu chuckled with a bright grin.

"Come on, Luce. We can talk at my place. See you guys at the beach Monday?"

I nodded. "I will call you later after we sort everything out. Be careful." I warned. The two left with gentle goodbyes.

"So, what do you think?" Gajeel asked from behind me. I stretched.

"What do you do?" I asked when his hand stroked the temporarily exposed flesh on my stomach. I swatted his hand.

"I'm part shadow, part iron. My brother is kinda like me, minus the iron." Gajeel stood up behind me.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah. He might have stalked your house on accident a few weeks ago." The bright red eyes.

"I thought I lost my mind. Why was he there?"

Gajeel sighed and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was like my body fit perfectly with his.

"I mentioned you. He thought it would be nice to see you for himself. I have been checking in on him every day."

"That's what you do during school, right?"

Gajeel grinned. "Good girl. Come on. Let's go upstairs."

I let him guide me to his room. Upon entering, Gajeel showed me his bathroom.

"Shower and wait. I will be right back. Do you have anything at your house you need?" Gajeel asked while securing a belt around his pants.

"You can't go back. If Jet is still there, or if he sees you—"

"Shrimp, don't worry about me. I am a shadow. I ain't gonna be caught by him. I can manipulate the locks in your house to secure it and make a key later. If Jet is at your house, he would end up kicking himself out when he leaves. Now, do you need anything immediately?" He pressed.

"I packed all my important stuff. How about some books? There some from the top shelf in my bedroom. If Jet is there, try to get my car keys."

"What about your phone?"

"Leave it. I got it as a gift from Jet. He had it set so he would be able to trace it."

"Okay. I won't be long. If you become worried, my house phone works and you can call me. Don't turn on any lights downstairs. The darkness makes shadow traveling faster."

"Gajeel, be careful please." I reached up and pressed a kiss to his cheek. He grinned in a menacing manner.

"As long as I get a treat in return." With that, he left me in his bathroom. To slowly unwind and stop myself from panicking, I started a bath and grabbed a pair of clothes to set out on the counter. After stripping and grabbing a book, I relieved myself by sinking and soaking in a lovely hot bath. The water was welcoming to my body as I sunk down to my shoulders. Given the fact that Gajeel was a large man, I wasn't surprised at how much space was left over. I read my book peacefully for a while and waited for my eyes to droop. The water was still mildly hot when I relaxed my head and took a nap.

I awoke to fingers caressing my neck. I nestled into the broad, and familiar, hand.

"I could get used to this." Gajeel's rough voice grunted out. I smiled gently.

"I have fallen for your bath. Let me have it."

"You can have anything you want, Levy." Gajeel pressed a kiss to my forehead. I knew the bubbles still covered and hid my body, so I didn't get nervous of having him so close.

"Move over and up, Shrimp." Gajeel murmured. I listened and almost jumped when I felt him slid in behind me. He had on boxers. He pulled my bare back to his chest as I waited cautiously for him to speak.

"Are you comfortable?" Gajeel asked gently.

"Very." I said quickly. My blush made him chuckle.

"Close your eyes." He ordered. I listened as he ran his fingers through my damp hair before wetting it with a cup of water. I relaxed as Gajeel massaged my scalp, then neck. His hands were hypnotizing. His rough fingers battling the tension i didn't even know I had. To my surprise, my body almost went into a comatose state when Gajeel began pressing kisses to my neck and shoulder.

"You know you are perfect, right?" Gajeel whispered. I blushed slightly.

"Don't say that."

"You're beautiful. I will tell you everyday until you understand that." Gajeel promised. I smiled. His sweet words made my heart flutter like never before. This feeling was indescribable.

"Gajeel, how old are you?" I whispered. It felt like talking too loud would ruin the moment.

"In human years or my years?"

"Both, I guess." I shrugged. He cuddled me.

"Let's see. If my math is right, I am about twenty in dragon time, which is the equivalent to about four or five hundred years in your time. It roughly scales by half a human's lifetime, give or take."

"How old is Natsu?"

"Almost as old. Probably a solid four hundred or so. Whenever he came to visit us, he would leap in age, which I am sure you have seen. Living as part human, we tend to grow to about this stage relatively quickly, then we just stay this way until we have reached the time of maturity. For my old man, his iron scales went from black to a steely gray in the span of ten human years. It will probably be the same for me." Gajeel explained. My eyes sparkled.

"I want to know more later. Promise me you'll tell me about dragons later." I breathed. Gajeel nodded.

"Anything I can share, I will."

I sat in the warming water for a few seconds before turning around. I wrapped my legs around Gajeel's waist as I raised my hands to his wet hair.

"You never cut it?" I asked while rubbing his scalp. He growled gently, as it was too deep for a purr.

"Never had the time. You think I should?" He asked genuinely.

"No, no. I like it like this. Where do your scars come from?" I stroked one on his shoulder. His muscles jumped as he shrugged.

"Fights, battles, anything physical really. Why the blue hair?" He took a lock in his grasp.

"Rare thing. Apparently my mother had blue hair. A friend of mine has blue hair. And my only cousin also has blue hair."

"So you do have family?" Gajeel asked.

"After digging around, he came up. Technically he isn't anymore by some divorce or something, but he wants to be a part of my life. He is dating my scarlet haired friend."

"Interesting bunch you hang with." Gajeel teased. I shrugged.

"Sure, I guess. Hey, Gajeel."

"Hm?" He hummed while turning his gaze onto my face.

"Kiss me, please." My lungs shivered slightly. My skin was burning for his touch having him tease me so. Gajeel smirked slightly before he pressed his hands into my hips and kissed me.

I wasn't thinking about how I was stark naked and pressed against Gajeel as he kissed me. I wasn't embarrassed or scared. I truly felt loved. Gajeel was gentle and patient, but my body craved for more from him. I didn't want gentle. I wanted Gajeel to scare away the marks left from my past. To frighten the memories of _him_ away and imprint himself on my skin.

 ****Lemon Starts****

"Gajeel, I want you." I breathed against his lips. I could feel his arousal pressing against my bottom through his boxers.

"Levy…" His deep voice warned as I rocked my hips over his, causing us both to groan at the friction. I was slightly caught off guard when Gajeel rose from the water grasping my hips. I was pressed to the cool tiled wall, making my body arch into him on contact. Gajeel reached somewhere near us and pulled out a towel. He held it to my back as his teeth grabbed the nipple of my left breast. I groaned his name.

"Fuck." Gajeel snarled as his hands roughly dried my skin. I yanked the towel from him and quickly ran it across his chest and back before dropping it somewhere on the floor.

"Gajeel, bed." I gasped out. He pushed his large erection in between my legs and I shivered. Nonetheless, he moved us into his bedroom before he dropped me on his bed.

"Levy, there is no going back from this. Once we do this, it's just us. You will be mine as I will be yours. Once I start, I won't be able to stop." His voice was strained as he wiggled onto the bed, his lips pressed into my ankle. I gasped.

"Please. I want you. Take me and make me yours for forever. Gajeel, please." I moaned lightly as he kissed up my calf to the inside of my thigh.

"Damn you, Levy. Do you know how long I have fantasized about fucking you? And not just once. No, I will have your body humming at just the sight of me. I will make all you spend your days thinking about what awaits you in my bed every fucking day, and I will make your body crave for me like I have you. I will mark your body with my kisses and bites to show any other man that you belong to me." To prove his point, he bit my inner thigh, making me jump slightly. "Levy, I can make your body burn for me. To set your skin ablaze. I can make you feel what torture I have had to endure by just watching you. Do you want to know how naughty my thoughts have been since I first knocked into you?"

"Yes." I groaned as he licked where he nipped earlier. I could feel his grin as he raised my legs over his shoulders.

"In the library, I wanted to bend you over that fucking table and fuck you senseless. In the classroom, every damn class, I wanted to pull you into the back of the room and make you ride my cock until you came so hard the whole school heard. I have fantasized us fucking under the bleachers, in the locker rooms, on the principal's desk, in a janitor's closet, in the cafeteria, fucking anywhere. Levy, you push my brain into gutters every time I look at you. Like now, I am sure I will use this lovely spring break to fuck you over every inch of furniture in my house. That's a promise." He growled. I was stunned and breathless. I looked down at him with a fire in my eyes.

"Gajeel, I want that. All of it. With you." I snapped. He grinned wickedly.

"Grab my hair and don't let go."

I didn't have a chance to question him as he licked my lower lips. I cried out as he pushed a beefy finger inside of me while also licking my little bundle. No masturbation competed with the feel of Gajeel working me between my legs.

"You taste so good, Levy."

"M-more… Gajeel. I'm going to come... Hard." I panted as he pumped me with his finger. I gripped his hair tightly as his sharp tease teased my clit.

"I wanna hear you curse. Say 'fuck'."

"Fuck." I groaned.

"Good girl." He withdrew his finger and shoved his tongue inside of me while rubbing my clit with his thumb. I screamed as a white light exploded behind my eyes as a result of him pinching my nipple with his free hand. I came down from my god-sent orgasm slowly. Gajeel climbed over me and kissed my heated skin along the way.

"You're so tight, Levy. I don't think I will fit all the way." I felt his erection brush my thigh.

"Gajeel. Please. I can't take it anymore. Please, be the first person to _love_ me like this. Be my man. And I'll be your woman. Your lover. Your _mate_." Gajeel growled at my last words.

"Grab my back or shoulders. I will be careful. God, you're so wet." He pressed his erection into my womanhood and rubbed against me. I wasn't surprised that Gajeel was so big. He was a big man.

"Tell me if you need me to stop." He breathed into my ear. My nails dug into his shoulders as Gajeel pushed his tip inside of me. I gasped as he slid in further. I cried out into his mouth as he sheathed himself inside of me, filling me to my limit. I could feel him stretching me around his cock. I bit his shoulder in pain and he groaned. I was no virgin, but I hadn't had sex in a long time.

"Damn it. You're so fucking tight. Levy, I am all the way inside of you. I'm touching your cervix with the tip of my dick. No one with ever fuck you this far. No one will ever fuck you but me. Please tell me to move." I panted against his neck heavily. Once I felt adjusted, I rolled my hips.

"Move, Gajeel." I demanded with as much power as I could muster. Gajeel gripped my ass as he pulled out completely then pushed back in. I groaned his name and it spurred him on.

Gajeel worked a slow pace as I got used to him. When I stopped scratching him, he picked up the pace.

"Harder." I begged. Gajeel raised my leg and it deftly changed the angle. I rolled my hips into his thrusts as he began pounding into me. I pulled Gajeel's mouth to mine as one of his hands pinched my nipples. Gajeel snarled against my lips. My whimper encouraged him as he went as fast as he could. I could hear growls and grunts rolling off of him as he leaned up. Both of his hands found my waist as he pounded furiously into my body. I was sure that there would be bruises in the morning. My hands gripped and clawed at the sheets as he ducked his head to openly bite my breast. I reached my hands up and stroked his chest and stomach. He groaned loudly as I pinched his nipples.

"Fuck, I'm going to come."

"Gajeel, me too. Own my body. Make me scream your name." I begged while arching into him. I wasn't worried about pregnancy. Erza, Lucy, and myself got on the pill sophomore year together. Gajeel grasped my cheek and tilted my head. I screamed his name as he sunk his sharp teeth into my neck, breaking the skin. That white light from before came in a blinding manner, almost masking Gajeel's loud roar as he thrusted one final time inside of me before filling me with his seed. Gajeel collapsed onto me as we both lay breathless and fatigued. I wasn't grossed out by Gajeel's sweaty skin rubbed mine, but I was calmed.

 ****Lemon Ends****

"I think I have officially been mind fucked by you. I'm never gonna be able to get this outta my head." Gajeel panted into my neck. I raised a hand to his hair as we rested.

"I can agree. I am already thinking of how many times you will make me scream like that."

"You are my mistress. I'm fucking whipped just thinking about losing this. You own me, Levy. Forever." He pressed his lips to mine in a gentle kiss. I cupped his face and giggled when I felt him harden inside of me. He smirked.

"The whole night. Remember?" Gajeel licked my neck. I shivered.

"You got it."

* * *

I sat in the chief's office at the police station next to Gajeel as we spoke about the situation with Jet.

"I don't believe this. Jet was a good boy. His father was a great man." Chief Makarov sighed. I signed off on my statement and slid it to him.

"I don't know where he is, but I'm too scared to go home with him being down the street. I plan to stay with Gajeel or Lucy for a while as things soothe over."

"I understand. My officers are picking up Jet now. He should be here any second. I need to hear his side before I rule anything."

"Gramps, he is sick. Like mentally. Ever since his mom…" I trailed off, feeling tired.

"Levy, I will make sure he gets help. And Mr. Redfox, we will be meeting soon. I wish to know who is taking care of my children." Makarov said strongly. Gajeel grinned.

"You got it, old man." Gajeel grasped my hand. Just as I asked to leave, the door bursted open and Jet entered with officer Alzack and his partner, officer Bisca.

"Levy? Levy, are you okay? I'm so sorry—" Gajeel stepped in front of me as Jet took a step.

"What the hell are you doing here? Levy, what is going on? Why did you leave?" Something dark crept into his eyes that made Gajeel growled. The two officers forced Jet into a chair.

"I stayed at a hotel last night. Gajeel gave me a ride." I lied to protect Gajeel. Makarov didn't question it.

"Ms. McGarden decided she didn't want to press any charges against you, so we are going to sort this out."

"What? Charges?" He looked at me as if I betrayed him. Makarov continued.

"She wishes to have a restraining order issued against you instead, so you will be escorted around school. She doesn't want to take away your chances at life. And she has all the reason to make it happen." The Chief spoke strongly. Jet turned back to me.

"Levy, you know I didn't mean what I said. I just lost it for a second. I didn't know what was happening until I was in my room. I blacked out. Please, forgive me." His voice was breaking. I turned away.

"I don't want to ever see you again. Makarov, I stand by decision." I breathed. Jet looked distraught.

"Jet, you have a few options how to handle this. I suggest counseling to handle your lose. When Miss Levy feels safe again, she will have the opportunity to lift the restraining order against you. Gajeel, take her out of here." Makarov nodded to us. Gajeel grasped my hand and pulled me away. I followed him all the way out to his motorcycle and rested on the seat. I caught my breath.

"Are you okay?" He cupped my cheek. I nodded and sighed.

"Let's go get your car and you can park it in my garage. We can grab a few more things from your house." He kissed me gently. I nodded.

Gajeel was quick as we made it to my house. I was surprised to see Jet's father waiting on the steps.

"Oh, hi." I shuffled uncomfortably.

"Jet got arrested a little while ago after he told me what happened. It's all my fault. I wasn't always the best husband to his mom."

"Oh. Okay." I shuffled uncomfortable.

"Once he gets back, I am leaving for a few weeks. I am being reevaluated for possible work in the Navy again. I need this." He stood up.

"Your son needs you." I told him. Jet's father dropped his head.

"He needs a therapist. I barely know him. I think me leaving will better things. Jet will be staying across town with his uncle and your friend who works at my job will be able to get full time hours." The man approached me. Gajeel sat at his motorcycle and watched with narrowed eyes.

"Okay." Was all I could say. The man nodded his head and left. I watched him go.

"Are you okay?" I turned my head at Gajeel's voice. I nodded and walked to me front door. As I entered, I went to the nearest closet and grabbed a suitcase.

* * *

 _A/N_ : First, I wanna thank everyone for the support so far. I posted this midnight my time so sorry for others who see this later. As a small note, the next two-three chapters will dive further into Levy's and Gajeel's pasts, as well as having a lot of steamy moments between the two. This chapter had only one of the three climaxes (No Pun Intended). Lastly, If you guys want a NaLu Bonus Chapter at any point, PM me or leave a review. It's no biggie. And don't forget the next chapter comes out on FRIDAY. PEACE!


	5. CH 5: That Wasn't So Bad

**Chapter 5**

 _A/N: I Am too lazy to mark up this chapter, so beware the Lime-ness. It's Rated M for a reason._

* * *

In my room, I packed everything I knew I would need for my week and was utterly stricken that my underwear was missing.

"The hell?" I dug through my dirty clothes and noticed that those were also missing. A sickening feeling rammed through my stomach. I collapsed to the floor, covering my mouth to stop from gagging. No wonder my door was unlocked.

"Levy, what's wrong?" Gajeel came to my aid. He grasped my shoulders.

"They're all gone." My stomach curled.

"What is gone?"

"My underwear." I looked at him. He froze slightly before standing straight. He cursed.

"That fucking sicko. All of them?" Gajeel asked for clarification. I nodded numbly. Gajeel pulled me to my feet and hugged my tightly.

"Don't worry. I'll get you new ones. Grab the rest of your stuff then we can go shopping. Lucy is gonna meet us at the mall." Gajeel breathed into my hair. I cupped his face and kissed him gently. It cooled both of our nerves.

"Thank you, Gajeel." I relaxed greatly. Less than ten minutes later, we were driving by his home, me in my truck and him on his motorcycle, to drop off his motorcycle and my things before we headed to the mall in my truck.

"How the hell did a little shrimp like you get and drive a truck like this?" Gajeel asked comfortably in the driver's seat. He loved my truck.

"I worked for it. And Lucy and I lived to go to drive in theaters to watch stuff. Kinda old but I like it. My truck hasn't failed me yet." I smiled. I had an older gray Ford Expedition. Gajeel smirked at me.

"Here we go." He parked near the doors and we entered the mall. Lucy waited outside of a phone store with Natsu cuddling her. She practically jumped me.

"I missed you, Levy."

"You saw me yesterday." I teased her. Natsu hugged me. Gajeel pointed to the store behind us.

"Go in there and pick out a phone. We will just be a minute. It's on me." Gajeel ordered as Natsu approached him. Lucy awed before dragging me inside.

While we looked through phones, Lucy and I began our girl talk. I told her about my first kiss with Gajeel and this morning. I decided to save what happened last night for a different day.

"Oh my. You know we will have a ball buying you more clothes and such. Do you know Gajeel's favorite color?"

"It's black." Gajeel answered as he approached us. Lucy smiled devilishly. Natsu was at his side and gave me a tight grin. No doubt Gajeel told him what happened.

"Black is very doable. Oh, Levy. Get this phone." Lucy held up a phone the size of a tablet and I rolled my eyes.

"I would need a purse everywhere I went. How about this?" I held up a smaller version of a smart phone. It was an IPhone 5S. Lucy pursed her lips. She set the Galaxy Note down.

"It is smaller. Go on the seven month plan. Every seven months, you upgrade." Lucy compromised. Gajeel and Natsu chuckled.

"Deal." I breathed. Gajeel grabbed my hand and took us to the front desk. Natsu excused himself as it was time for him to get ready for work. I kissed his cheek and Lucy hugged him before he punched Gajeel's arm and left. We got into an arguement over who would pay the phone fee and the service fee.

"I don't like being spoiled." I placed my card on the counter. The worker almost laughed as Gajeel argued back.

"I don't care. I want to spoil you, so get used to it. When you and Lucy go shopping later today, anything you buy will be off of my card. Okay?"

"Can I at least buy the case I want?" I pouted. Gajeel looked as though he wanted to growl in aggravation.

"Fine." I took my card back as Gajeel handed the worker a black card. My eyes bugged out.

"You have one of those?" My voice got high. Lucy blanched as well. Gajeel pointedly ignored my question.

"Go get a phone case before I change my mind. Now." He pressed. I walked off shell shocked. I also dreaded the fact that Gajeel would probably swipe his card for me at any given chance. Lucy teased me as I payed for my black and red phone case.

"You do realize that I am going to have fun with his card, right?" Lucy said as Gajeel assembled the case onto my phone. I gave her a sideways look.

"She's right, Shrimp. Don't worry about the money." Gajeel mumbled. Once he was done, we went further into the mall for more shopping.

After embarrassingly shopping in a lingerie store with Lucy alone for an hour while Gajeel waited patiently outside then spending more than four more hours shopping for clothes, we finally left to get ice cream. Lucy drove with us since Natsu had driven her.

"That wasn't so bad." Lucy tried to lighten my mood. Gajeel kissed my temple.

"I hope you got what you liked."

"Lucy and I spent almost a thousand dollars today and you aren't bugged?"

"Well, about seven hundred of that went to the phone. And I bought that. Levy, money is never a problem with me."

"I thought you were a bartender. How did you get money like this?" I asked.

"I _work_ at a bar. Natsu and I don't need work. He works because he likes to earn his money. I work because I'm bored. We have lots of money saved up over time. A lot. If I was more showy with my money, I would be able to beat a lot of the rich guys today."

"The same is with Natsu? Does he have a black card?" Lucy jumped. After Gajeel's nod, she huffed and puffed.

"That lil sneaky little—" I cut her off.

"I think he didn't want jeopardize his relationship with us due to money. But I do think that Lucy will run him dry." I whispered the last part to Gajeel. He swiped at the corner of my mouth and licked the little ice cream there. I blushed before turning back to Lucy.

As the day came to an end, I felt normal. No Jet hovering or angry Natsu. It was a truly calm day. Gajeel was well behaved aside from the many jokes he cracked on Lucy. We went from the ice cream parlor to the grocery store to buy food since Gajeel admitted to not having much.

"What's with all the kiwis? And Kiwi juice? Do you have a kiwi fetish?" I asked after dropping Lucy off at Natsu's place. She said she would stay there and wait for him to return.

"Naw. Lily has a kiwi fetish."

"Where is Lily? I want to meet him. Didn't you say he can talk?"

"Uh… He kinda left for a little while. He'll be back soon. Maybe in the morning. He was visiting his friends."

"He's an… Exceed? That's the word, right?"

"Yeah. And he's my partner. It's pretty common for dragons to have companions or partners. Happy is Natsu's. I am sure he will bring him here after his next visit home."

"Will I ever be able… to, ya know… See your home?" I asked while ringing my hands together.

Gajeel sighed. "Shrimp, I don't know. It will take a little while to get to my pops. He is very protective, and has every right to be. I can assure you this, you will see my home, I just can't guarantee when."

"Thank you. What's your dad's name?"

"Metalicana. I picked up Redfox after my mother. She died… A while ago."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Gajeel patted my thigh as he continued driving. After a few moments, I began asking Gajeel more about himself. I was shocked to see how active and talented he was. He had a strange taste in music and loved to play his guitar. I learned that he liked eating actual iron, but would eat other metals if they were around. He didn't like spicy foods and absolutely hated watching mushy romantic movies. I smirked slightly at him.

"And what if I said I wanted to curl up next to you and watch a mushy movie tonight?" I teased. He threw me a side glare while pulling into his garage.

"Then we are gonna watch the damn movie and curl up." He mumbled.

"Oh, you're so cute, Gajeel."

"Don't call me that. I'll take sexy, or handsome." He smiled devilishly. I rolled my eyes and climbed out to grab stuff.

"Take your clothes and stuff and put them in my room. The top two drawers are empty for you."

"Oh my. I already have a drawer. I thought that was a month two milestone." I dramatically fanned my face. Gajeel rolled his eyes.

"Just go. I can start on dinner, unless you want to order out. I been craving Chinese."

"Oh, get me crab rangoons. Lots of them." I told him as I walked into the house. As Gajeel organized downstairs, I walked around the house after quickly situating my clothes into their new place. Gajeel's house was huge. The grey walls gave it a dark yet comfortable theme as I traced the walls. There weren't any pictures up except for an occasional painting of a sunset or an ocean. I found what seemed to be Lily's room. There was a little cat bed next to a king sized bed on the far wall. I left quickly as to not invade his privacy. Across the hall was a workout room. It had a weight rack, a treadmill, Jacob's ladder workout set, a bench pressing set, and a stretching area. I didn't question the large pile of iron at the side of the room that seemed to be over flowing out of the closet.

The last two bedrooms were empty. At the very end of the hall seemed to be a study. I noticed the books Gajeel grabbed for me were neatly organized by my standards. There were also other books that decorated the shelves. I stroked the cleared mahogany desk as I looked around. The shelves weren't all full, but I was genuinely surprised at the amount of books in here. My fingers hummed, wanting desperately to grab a book and crack it open. Giving into my temptation, I strode over to the nearest shelf and looked up. I eyed a dark red book that sat a little high a few shelves up. I don't know why, but I wanted it. I reached a hand up and was just out of its reach. Huffing, I stretched again but almost jumped when lips touched my extended neck and hands grasped my waist.

"Gajeel, you almost scared me." I took a breath. The man hummed.

"I have another fantasy I would like to come true." He mumbled into my ear seductively. My skin flushed as I grabbed his hands and removed them. With a tiny smile, I turned in his arms and began removing his shirt.

"And I guess it involves the desk with me bending over it?" I kissed his neck. His hearty groan encouraged me.

"Levy, I want to take you so bad." He grabbed my wrist and pulled my hand to his jean-covered erection.

"Can I tell you a few of my own fantasies?" I whispered, trying to seduce him. It worked as he nodded enthusiastically.

"Gladly. Tell me how you want to be fucked." His voice deepened as the fire in his eyes raged.

"I want us to do it in here, and at your job on your break. I want to ride you in my car to the point to where my backseat while be soaked for ages." I bit his earlobe while toying with the piercing decorating it.

"Fuck, Shrimp. I can make that happen. Take off your pants and sit on the desk." He ordered. I listened and say waiting.

By the time we were done, I was breathless as he leaned over my back, catching his breath

"Damn it. It was just as good as the first time. I think this will become our favorite room." I shivered as Gajeel lifted my body and carried me to his room. I came around when I was placed into hot water. It was perfect temperature.

"Stay awake, Shorty. I'm gonna go get the food then I'll come right back." Gajeel kissed my forehead. I relaxed into the water, taking a napping against his word.

* * *

"Lucy, Gajeel will kill me." I sighed as I toed the sand in the shade. Lucy giggled.

"From what we talked about yesterday, I agree. How do you tame him?" She teased. I told her that Gajeel and I had slept together. She admitted to also sleeping with Natsu. We agreed to watch out for each other.

"He has the sex drive of a bull."

"Or a dragon." She pointed out. The dead look I gave her made her laugh harder.

"How do you hide the marks?" Lucy asked seriously. She was sporting a pretty impressive hickey on her large breasts. I laughed and moved my bikini bottoms a little to reveal the bite mark on my lower left cheek.

"I just make him place them in more hidden places." I smirked. She looked extremely grateful.

"Hey, girls. How is everything?" I turned my head to see Erza taking a seat. My cousin, Jellal, kissed my head before waving and heading to the little bar hut. Erza watched him with burning eyes.

"Talking about sex and hickeys." Lucy blurted out. Erza looked back shocked. She shook it off before leaning in close.

"Do you guys know how to deal with hickeys? It's tiring to buy makeup." She sighed.

We spent over an hour talking about our sexual encounters. It was initially embarrassing, but it soon became entertaining and funny.

"It seems that Gajeel takes good care of you. I was surprised to see you got a new phone number." Erza smiled gently. I shrugged.

"Gajeel likes to spoil me. I said that I liked a certain car and he almost went to buy it. It's insane. He's insane." I breathed.

"Where are the guys?"

"Having a swimming contest to see who can find treasure for us first. Their competition will get them killed." Lucy shook her head. Jellal had long since returned, but patiently sat at Erza's side while reading a book. I found a shell in the sand and threw it at him. He turned his tattoo covered face in my direction before he looked at me.

"We need to have a movie day. Family bonding." I ordered. He chuckled.

"Sure thing, Levy. Give me a time and a place."

"How about Thursday evening? The movie I want to see will be cheaper." I dropped a hint for what I wanted to see. He smirked.

"You and that stupid series. We can go then get ice cream." He concluded before turning back to his novel. I had also turned back to my own, which had been neglected due to Lucy's choice of topic.

Everything was calm for maybe ten minutes before Natsu came screaming Lucy's name. I looked up startled to see him and Gajeel jogging back. Both wore trunks and shirts. They seemed dry.

"Natsu? What the hell are you screaming for?" Lucy pinched his ear. Gajeel shut my book close, much to my displeasure, before kissing my cheek and pulling me to my feet.

"I wanna go swimming. Come with me. Gajeel wants to see who can hold their breath longest. We need a judge."

"Idiot, you want her to witness you losing again. Give it up." Gajeel grunted. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"How about we go our own ways for a little while? You guys are a little hot headed right now." I suggested.

"Whatever." Natsu mumbled with a glare at Gajeel. Jellal stood for a moment.

"I will be back in a minute. Erza, are you hungry?" She nodded.

"I'm ordering a pizza. Anyone else?" After deciding that we all preferred pizza over the beach hut food, Jellal walked towards the cars. Today wasn't overly crowded with people as we walked to the sea water. Gajeel yanked off his shirt and pulled me close. I smiled.

"You shouldn't go telling people how much we fuck." He pulled me into the cool water.

"At least I don't tell them where." And I was honest. Gajeel and I probably had sex over any stable article in his entire house, and we actually had sex while I was talking to the principal. I lied and told him I was sick. After revealing a slight moan. Gajeel wouldn't let me live that down.

"Mhmm. Wanna add the beach to our list?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. I smacked his shoulder before pulling him close.

"Gajeel! People are here. So are kids."

"You tempt me when you scream my name. Lemme give you a different reason to scream my name." He cupped my ass and pulled me towards rocks in the water.

"Gajeel, we are not having sex here." I was serious. If this happened, my sex drive would probably spiral towards his level.

"Levy, you want to. And I don't want to wait until we leave. Feel how hard I am." He pressed his hips into my own. I groaned at the feel of him.

"Gajeel, I'm serious. We can do whatever you want when we get to your house. Stop it." I grasped his shoulders as he rocked us in the water.

"Fuck, Levy. I can't wait that long." He panted just over my ear. I pushed his delectable body away, making him groan.

"Oh, stop whining. Move behind me." He listened and grabbed my waist while pressing his back to a rock to stay stable.

"Grab my hands. And don't let go." I demanded. He was silently submissive and it kinda shocked me. I released Gajeel hard erection from the zipper in his swimming trunks before I used the water to shift upwards. I stuffed Gajeel's cock between my thighs so it rubbed against my womanhood. I grinded on him, making him groan loudly. With a smirk, I pulled one of his hands around to my shoulder then the other to my little bundle of nerves. Gajeel was thrusting lightly in tune with my hips. I moaned. To anyone else, I looked like we were cuddling intimately, but what was hidden underwater proved otherwise.

"I'm gonna come, Shrimp. Come on my cock, baby." He moved my wet hair from my neck and licked the skin behind my ear. I groaned restlessly before arching my back. I came hard and Gajeel wasn't far behind.

"Damn it. We need to do this again." I panted as Gajeel spoke to me.

"You need help. Serious help. I need to go to the pharmacy on our way back, by the way." I breathed into his neck. Gajeel rubbed my neck with his nose affectionately.

"No problem. We can still do whatever I want when we get back right?" He asked. I waded into the water slowly, urging him to follow with a smirk and gesturing finger.

"You are one horny man."

"I'm your horny man. Tell me you're my woman." He wrapped his arms around my waist. I cupped his cheeks and kissed him.

"Of course I am, Gajeel." I pecked his lips several times afterwards and he sighed into me. His forehead rested on mine.

"I'm sorry. It's a dragon thing. The possessiveness. It makes my skin crawl and my dragon rise at the mere thought of you seeing someone else. I can't lose this. I can't lose you." He kissed my forehead. I saw a dusted pink on his cheeks.

"Is the mighty Gajeel blushing? Awe." I teased him. He rolled his eyes.

"I was being serious, ya know."

"I know. And I am glad that I take up all of your thoughts, and can get under your skin, and can be the only woman to tame you—"

"Levy, you're making me hard all over again." He warned. My laughter made him crack a grin before a faint shout grabbed our attention. It was Erza yelling that dinner arrived.

As we ate, I sat across Gajeel's lap and teased him with subtle movements and sweet kisses one his bare chest and shoulders. Jellal had an arm around Erza. Lucy sat in the middle of Natsu's embrace on the floor. And Juvia, along with Gray, decided to join us. Both sat similarly to Natsu and Lucy.

"I think today was lovely. And the sun is almost setting. What a pretty sight that would be." Lucy breathed.

"Juvia agrees. Today's weather was definitely perfect for swimming and being on the beach." She leaned her head into Gray's chest.

"Oi, stripper. Can you do me a favor?" Gajeel asked after taking a bite. Gray turned his head at the reference.

"Whatever."

"Make sure Levy gets to my home. I need to run an errand." He moved me from his lap to a warm stone. I looked at him surprised.

"No problem." He brushed it off. I stood up as Gajeel began walking towards his motorcycle. I excused myself as my friends began cracking jokes and laughing.

"Gajeel! Where are you going?" I caught up to him. He yanked on his shirt and socks. He was rushing off somewhere.

"I got something very important to take care of."

"More important than me?" I tested. He turned and looked at me bewildered.

"Shrimp, don't say that. I am just dealing with something neither of us want to get into. I will meet you at my house."

"Uh huh. And are you going to talk to me there rather than here?" I pressed. He sighed and advanced to me. I tried to stay frozen when he grasped my shoulders to kiss me, but my resolve melted away and I leaned into him.

"I won't be gone long. Just, give me time and I promise I will tell you everything. Levy, I will never lie to you." The way he said my name warmed my skin. I bit my lip and looked down with a nod. He pulled my face back to his for an earth shattering kiss. I pulled him close, memorizing his back with my hands.

"I wish I could persuade you to wait just a little longer before you leave. There isn't anything I could do to change your mind? How about we go for another swim?" I smirked as I felt his erection growing again. Gajeel growled.

"Damn you. Tonight, we are going to go at like crazy. I want you naked and wet on my bed when I return. Think you can do that?" He licked his lips, no doubt imagining the ways he would fuck me.

"Maybe if I don't fall asleep first. Go on. I will see you again soon." I waltzed from his embrace and almost laughed as he angrily stomped to his motorcycle and started it with a rough kick of his foot. I gave a small smile as I sat back down.

"So, Levy. Any ideas for which college you will be attending? We got two weeks before decision day." Erza asked softly. I opened my mouth to respond when a sudden sound went off behind where Gajeel was sitting. It was his phone. I let it lay in my lap as I engaged in conversation with my friends. As the night closed, Gray was very calm when Juvia left with Lucy to her house.

"Alright where to, Levy?" He started up his truck. He was patient as I directed him to Gajeel's home.

His phone went off again and I glanced down. My eyes widened as I read the two messages.

 ** _Will I see u 2night baby at the pub on 12th?_ -M**

 _ **Don't keep me waiting too long. I miss you**_ **-M**

I was breathless. And incredibly upset. I told Gray to stop driving.

"What is it?" He asked confused.

"What pub is there on 12th street?"

He looked at me surprised. "Some old club/bar kinda thing. Why?"

"Take me there. Only for a few seconds."

"Umm… I don't think it's a good idea. But I'll take you anyways." Gray grumbled. That was one of the many things I enjoyed about Gray. He didn't press.

"I won't go inside. I just need to look at something real quick. Might even grab Gajeel a job application."

"He does security or something?"

"He bartends." I breathed. At least that's what I presume did him. I cautiously unlocked Gajeel's phone, knowing that his number lock was aligned with the letters of my name. My breath was taken away.

Gajeel had been texting this woman "M" on more than one occasion. My stomach curled at the sight of how long his text stream went. For at least a week, Gajeel messaged her. I couldn't bring myself to read more than the two messages, knowing Gray would change course if he saw tears. I locked his phone and prayed hard that he wasn't in this bar. My heart couldn't withstand it.

Gray pulled up to the doors and I climbed out, clutching the phone to my chest. I walked up to the door and cracked it open to scan inside. My heart stopped beating.

Gajeel was in a pair of jeans and his famous black jacket. He wore the same shirt as before. He sat at the bar with a very pretty woman on his lap. She was kissing him, and he wasn't stopping her. I watched with wide eyes as he suddenly pulled away and whispered something to her. A sob rose in my throat as I let the door slam close. As I walked back to Gray's truck, I noticed Gajeel's motorcycle was parked across the street. My heart shattered more.

"Take me back to his house." I didn't let Gray see the tears on my face. He was silent as he drove me to my destination. I told him all was well and that I might see him at around. He walked me to the door.

I didn't have to worry about Lily being home as I entered the house. He was still wherever he was as he had contacted Gajeel and informed him he would return a week later.

I immediately grabbed a box and began packing my things furiously. I packed everything that belong to me and I left Gajeel's spare key on the stand near the door along with his opened phone. I went to the settings and turned off the sleep timer. It would stay on until it either died or when Gajeel returned.

I drove slowly to my house since tears blurred my vision. Just as I pulled up to my home, my phone rang and a picture of Gajeel and I kissing on his couch popped up. Him. Aggravated, I turned it over and climbed out, letting it go to voicemail. I grabbed my things, which fit into a backpack and two boxes, and entered my house, locking the door completely.

I felt used. These last few days seemed so real. I had felt loved, truly loved, for the first time. I felt so different with Gajeel. But now I felt like I was nothing more than a pair of legs for him to climb in between. I was heartbroken as I walked further into my home. I dropped my belongings off in the kitchen. I surged into the living room after grabbing a secret bottle of Vodka that I kept in the back of my fridge. I almost dropped the bottle upon entering.

Gajeel sat on the little coffee table with one hand twirling the key I left behind while the other held his phone. His black mane looked disheveled, as if he had been trying to pull it out. A dark look outlined his face as his piercings casted angry shadows and a few stray strands of his raven black hair streaked down his sharp cheekbones. He looked dangerous. Angry. Sexy. I almost gulped before I shook my head, remembering what I saw.

"I recognized your scent when the door suddenly slammed closed." He mumbled. At least he didn't lie.

I stayed quiet.

"I tried calling you. And when I saw half of your things gone..." His eyes slide to the boxes in the kitchen. His grip on his phone tightened, threatening to break it.

"How did you get here so fast?" I would have surely beat him. And I didn't see his motorcycle.

"I shadow traveled." He said softly. It took me a moment to realize I was trembling in fury. I didn't say anything more.

"Levy, it wasn't what it looked like. What you saw at the bar was a mistake. I nipped it in the bud and made it very clear that I was in a relationship."

My stomach hurt as I was thought back to Jet. They both fooled me and it hurt. I felt taken advantage of.

"Please, say something." He breathed while standing. My lungs expanded painfully as I looked at him.

"Gajeel, do us both a favor and leave." I turned around. He grabbed my wrist gently in his hand.

"Baby, What you saw will never happen again. She was in need of help and is a friend and I was merely helping her. I guess she got the wrong impression. Levy, I would never cheat on you." He pressed sincerely. I wasn't having any of it. My heart hurt too much.

"Intentional or not, I am pissed. You broke my heart!" I pushed against his stone chest. He didn't budge like I wanted him to.

"Levy, please believe me. You are the most important thing in my life. Today was the last day I planned on seeing her."

"Have you slept with her?" I growled angrily. He suddenly looked pissed.

"No, fuck. It's not like that." He sounded offended.

"I just caught you kissing a girl who has some form of attachment to you. You are an attractive guy. I wouldn't be surprised if you-"

"Don't finish that statement." He growled. His red eyes glowered as he visibly struggled to maintain his composure. He was getting angry.

"Get out, Gajeel. I mean it. Go home." I wanted to face away from him, but he wouldn't let me.

" _You are my home_. Don't you get it? Why did you grab all of your stuff? And why did you leave the damn key?" He looked like he would explode.

"I left it because I have no more intentions of seeing you again." Something in my heart tightened, and I felt light headed.

"Levy, don't say stuff like that." His voice became harsh as if it hurt him too.

"Damn it, I want to hate you. I hate you so much for using me. Is that all I am to you? Someone you can fool by fucking around with? Someone you can take advantage of? That's not nice Gajeel. I'm not some whore that you can just play around with." I cried out. Gajeel grabbed my hands and pulled me close.

"I thought my feelings for you became clear back at my house. Don't speak about yourself like that."

"Admit it. You just wanted me because I was easy access." He shook my body gently, gaining my attention.

"No, you aren't damn it. I was gonna tell you everything tonight. I just needed to finish it off so nothing could get in our way. Look at me. You are too fucking perfect for me to play around with. I would never risk our relationship. What we have, no one else will ever experience." He grasped my cheeks. I shook him off as I broke down.

"Goodness, Gajeel. I can't take you talking like that. I want to be mad. I don't want to forgive you so damn easy like I did Jet. I can't make those mistakes again." My heart jumped out of my chest.

"Levy, I ain't like him. If it's the secrets, then we can solve that. I will tell you everything." His red gaze was too much. His touch was too much. I was overwhelmed and it made my skin burn.

"No, Gajeel. You don't get it."

"Get what?" I lost my control.

"I am not angry at your fucking secrets. I am angry that you made me fall in love with you just to blow back in my face!" I yelled at him. He looked stunned and it dawned on me what I said.

"What did you just say?" He grasped my cheeks and wrapped an arm around my waist. I struggled to break his hold.

"Leave me alone. I didn't say anything." My fight was leaving me.

"Levy, say it again." He demanded. I punched his chest until he growled. Gajeel kissed me roughly and I couldn't stop myself from melting into his arms again. This wasn't a lustful kiss. It was a passionate and loving one. My fists loosened to get a good grip in his black mane. He pulled away first, moving his lips to my ear. I kept my eyes shut tight.

"I love you, Levy. I swear on everything I fucking love, I love you. Only you. Nothing will ever change that, not even you." He growled before taking my lips again. We shuffled into my room before my back was pressed against my mattress. I gripped his hair tightly. I wanted him. I needed his touch. My skin craved it and my very soul curled around the thought of Gajeel pounding away every damn doubt with the solid thrusts of his hips.

"I want you so bad." I breathed. He kissed me hard. My eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"I hear that angry sex is the best sex. Wanna find out?" He grinned sadistically. I wanted to smack him. And I want to kiss the life out of him again.

"I hate you." I spat angrily. He grasped my chin and bit my lip. I moaned.

"Tell me the truth. Tell me what we both want to hear. You can say it." He touched my body in all of the right places. I pulled on his hair roughly and kissed him like there was no tomorrow.

"I fucking love you, okay! But please, Gajeel, don't make me regret saying it. Don't break my heart like this again. Ever again. Bond or not, we will be done if I ever see another woman message you like that or kiss you again. I mean it. Or so God help me—"

"I get it, Shrimp." He kissed me gently. I yanked off his jacket and pulled off his belt as he ripped off my beach shirt and bikini.

"Tomorrow we are going to argue and fight this out until I feel better. I need to vent and hit you and yell at you because you make me insecure and jealous and weak." I panted against him. His hard chest came into view, a sweet taste my body craved constantly.

"Damn it. Okay. Anything you want." His eyes roamed mine while he finished undressing and kissing anywhere his lips would reach. I groaned before I continued talking.

"But for the moment, touch me. Make me forget about everything. Make me feel loved and forget my name." I begged him. My body burned painfully as Gajeel threw his clothes off. When he was as naked as myself, he settled between my legs.

"You're not ever going to do this to me again without talking. No more running away like that. It almost ripped my heart out seeing that damn key." Gajeel breathed as he rubbed his body against mine. I pulled him by his neck to kiss me roughly. He was kissing me just as angrily as I was kissing him.

"Tell me you love me, Gajeel. And promise me that everything that has happened between us was real and you will never hurt me. Please, promise me." I breathed as he stroked my face.

"God, I love you. I promise that my feelings for you _are_ real and that I will never cause you pain ever again, whether it be emotional or physical. Anything you want to know, I will share it. As long as you do that same. No more secrets."

"I won't leave you again, Gajeel. I can't. I need you. I need this." I cried out as he thrust roughly and gripped my hair. I yanked on his hair and he groaned loudly. Gajeel wasn't gentle like normal, although he was careful. I didn't need gentle. I needed rough. I need him to prove that he would never hurt me. I need him to take control and show me how close and how much he needed me. I needed him to remind me of these last few days. To remind me that he loved me. When we finished, he lifted me up and carried me to the bathroom. He washed my body, practically praising me. He didn't let me return the favor.

"I think angry sex is the best. I should make you furious more often." Gajeel kissed the crown of my head. I raised my arms around his neck and looked at his face. He didn't move to kiss me.

"Let me hear you say it one last time." I breathed. He smirked gently.

"I love you, Shorty. And it won't be the last time you hear it."

"What would I do without you?" I breathed. He smirked.

"You'll never find out." He knew just what I needed to hear. My heart warmed. I released a hand to trace his piercings. He watched me without moving.

"I want a piercing." I said suddenly. He raised an eyebrow.

"Part of your rebellious stage?"

"I want it here." I licked his lips, showing him my tongue. He growled before he caught the appendage in his teeth. I pulled away, waving a finger 'no'.

"You are playing with fire." He warned, biting my finger tip.

"I am playing with my boyfriend." I said with delight. I liked saying that. He seemed to as well. He dropped his head to my neck.

"If you are serious enough, I could do it for you." He offered. I smiled.

"Maybe. I'll think about it. Take me back to bed. I need to stop by the pharmacy tomorrow morning so I can get my prescription refilled." In all honesty, I could barely stand on my own.

"I didn't know you were on the pill."

"I have been since sophomore year. I never guessed I would have a need for it until now. I don't take you for being a man who wears protection. You never asked."

He smirked devilishly. "There will be a time when you will have my children. It won't be soon, but it will eventually happen." He stroked my stomach. I shivered.

"Let's not talk about that far ahead. It's making me dizzy." I took a shaky breath. Gajeel kissed my neck.

"That will be a time to remember, love." He continued tauntingly.

" _Gajeel_." I pressed. He laughed heavily. I giggled sleepily before he lifted me up and carried me to my room. In between my legs were sore. I didn't share that.

"Levy, you are my everything. No one will ever see this part of me but you. Remember that." He kissed my temple. I snuggled into his chest. His feet dangled off of my bed, showing off his height.

"I hope this isn't your way of getting out of tomorrow's destined fight." I kissed him. He growled in warning.

"Levy, if I wanted to shut you up, I would simply find a sturdy surface, and give you what you need." I had gotten used to his crass language and dirty talk. It actually made me more confident when I talked to him. I frowned at his words.

"Gaj—" I started.

"Levy, I am kidding. I respect you more than that. I would bring you to a bed instead." He joked. Or at least I think he joked. I giggled anyways.

"I love you, metal face."

"Love you, too, Shrimp." He pecked my lips several sweet times then held me closer while tossing the blanket over us. We fell asleep in each other's embrace that night and I felt warm. Calm. Loved.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More drama will roll in next chapter. I'm thinking of just sticking to uploading twice a week. I don't wanna over-commit then feel terrible about missing an posting date. So, Every Tuesday and Friday will be the posting dates. Don't hold me to it, because I might write more than two chapters a week. Thanks for the comments, it's a joy to see my phone buzzing with notifications. Any suggestions, questions,... jokes? Lol, I hope to see more reviews on this, and see ya'll next week!


	6. CH 6: Red, and Time

A/N:This has a lot going on. Be aware of the Time Skip!

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

I was ecstatic as I walked down the walkway with popcorn in my hands. Jellal smiled kindly at me. It wasn't the first time we had gone out together, but it's wasn't very frequent. Erza hogged him whenever he was around because Jellal was a sophomore in college. Being two years old than everyone else, he stayed in the loop and decided to attend MU, which was just over an hour south of us. He usually visited during breaks or whenever the workload was too light during a weekend.

"How are things, little blue?" Jellal asked gently. He usually showed his calm nature to everyone, but I knew what those dangerous eyes could bring. The only people who had ever witnessed Jellal lose his cool was myself, and Erza. He usually kept himself composed. And Erza soothed him further.

"I am well. School is easy and I think I have decided where I want to go to college." I bit my lip.

"Oh? Care to tell?" He guided me into our movie room. Previews had started already. We were able to fit into two perfect seats between two groups. Power of a group of two.

"I'm keeping it a secret."

"From Gajeel as well?" He teased. I was tempted to huff.

Yesterday, Gajeel and I spent most of the time arguing or fucking. It was an endless cycle with him. He was already pissed when I told him of my movie plans. The added news had him reeling. I actually had to have a separate argument with him to leave my own house. He had been worried about my protection. My cheeks warmed at how many times we started off yelling in frustration to end in yelling in pleasure.

"How are things going for you and Erza?" I changed subjects before I could get flustered. He blushed while turning off his phone. I followed in suite.

"I really love her, Levy." His face softened. I smiled gently.

"I can tell. You don't keep your eyes off of her if you can help it. I saw you at the beach. You were on the same page for at least ten minutes." I nudged him. Jellal smiled sheepishly.

"She said she wants to attend MU. I told if she wanted to attend any other school that we could make that work. I wouldn't mind switching my major to be with her. She kinda got mad at me when I said that." He chuckled. His smile made the tattoo on his face seem invisible.

"I would be too. Erza doesn't like sacrifices like that. Time enough is satisfying. She just wants to be with you. Easy as that." I explained. He took a deep breath.

"Okay. Relax, Levy. We still got a movie to watch." The screen grabbed my attention as Jellal dropped a protective arm around my shoulders.

About halfway through the film, I felt a prickly feeling. Like eyes were watching me. It was too dark for me to look around, so I shuffled uncomfortably. Jellal took notice.

"Are you okay?"

"I feel like I am being watched. I need to use the bathroom." I stood suddenly. I felt sweaty.

"I will escort you." Jellal followed me closely to the nearest woman's bathroom. I went straight to the sink and blasted the water cold. I splashed my face with water before I looked up. My eyes widened.

Jet leaned against the stalls with a hard look on his face, but a gentleness in his eyes. He looked sickly, like he hadn't been eating.

"Don't scream. This won't be long." He leaned up. I scrambled for my phone, but remember it was in Jellal's coat pocket. Jet approached me.

"You can't be near me. Go, please." I raised a hand. My chest ached. My breathing shallowed. I wanted Gajeel.

"Levy, please give me a chance. I never meant to hurt you." He started.

"No. Go now before I scream." I tried to muster confidence. Jet looked slightly surprised.

"Levy, I am trying. I am going to get help and get better. For us." He tried to touch me hand. I pulled away.

"For you. I don't need you in my life. If I ever forgive you, I might consider a friendship of sorts. But for now, pursue your dreams as a football star at your dream school. Be successful. Leave me alone." I said harshly. His jaw tightened.

"Damn it, Levy. You are my dream. Damn all of that other stuff to hell." He snapped. He was getting angry. And I was getting scared.

"I don't want you, Jet. And I certainly don't need you in my life. If I ever see you again, I will call the cops." I felt like my words were strong as I strode past him. He was stunned. Just as I reached the door, he grabbed my wrist in his firm grip. It wasn't gentle.

"I can hurt him, Levy."

"W-What?" I turned back. He had that possessive look in his eyes.

"I can do many things to bend your will Levy. Don't think I don't know about you seeing him behind my back."

"We aren't together anymore, Jet. I can do whatever I want." I tried fighting back. His grip tightened. I winced.

"Levy, if I need to take him or Lucy or Natsu out of the picture for you to understand, so be it."

"Leave my friends alone." I hissed.

"Tell me you love me. Tell me everything will be okay after I get better. Tell me that things will go back to order." He almost begged.

"What is wrong with you? You're crazy." I pulled on his hold. He gritted his teeth.

"Don't call me that. It aggravates me. Kiss me and I will let you go." He demanded. Tears sprung to my eyes.

"Jet, stop it. I don't want Jellal to come in here." I pulled harder. Jet growled and glanced at the door.

"I will see you soon. And Levy, red looks ugly on you. Don't wear it anymore." He laid a wet kiss on my neck before standing straight. He went to the small window and climbed out. I bursted through the door and ran straight into Jellal.

"Levy?" He said confused. The fear in my eyes made him pale slightly. Anger began filling his eyes.

"Was he in there? Why didn't you call for help?"

"We just talked." I said blankly. I didn't want to involve Jellal also. I didn't want to know what Jet was capable of yet I didn't want his future to flush away. But I certainly knew what Jellal was capable of and what he would risk for me.

"You look so scared." He argued. Rage was filling his eyes. I hid my wrist under my sleeve and hugged him. He took a tight breath.

"I was uncomfortable. I feel fine now." I tried to dismiss Jet. Jellal calmed after about five minutes before he spoke.

"Do you want to leave?"

"Yes. Take me to my house." I didn't want to risk being followed to Gajeel's. Jellal raised an eyebrow.

"Are you sure?"

"I can tell Gajeel to meet me there. I really did enjoy myself bonding. And lunch was wonderful." I tried to shake the gloomy feeling. Jellal was a gentleman all the way up to my doorstep. I hadn't texted Gajeel, fearful of him becoming angry and going on a hunting spree for Jet. I just wanted to shower and rest for a little while.

"If you get even the slightest bad feeling about him, contact me. As your cousin, I have to watch out for you. I won't ever let you be hurt again." He growled. I pecked his cheek.

"I know. But this isn't like that. Jet isn't… Him. I know you'll protect me, Jellal." I said gently.

"Promise me you'll be safe. And to at least stay by Gajeel's side until this all blows over?"

"I promise. Go on, now. Find Erza." He blushed before messing up my hair and leaving. I walked inside and dropped my keys on the floor as my door swung close. I just hoped that these next few months would breeze by. I could use time without drama.

* * *

 ***Time Skip* (Two Months)**

"School year is finally over. We are all going to MU. What are your plans with Gajeel?" Lucy asked. I relaxed in the sand as we sat side by side.

"He isn't going to college, but he has offered to move nearby so we won't be apart."

"Awe, the big Gajeel does have a soft spot." She teased. I rolled my eyes.

This last month was very eventful. Jet had accepted a full ride scholarship to MU's rival school for football. The only time I spoke to him was to congratulate him. We hadn't seen each other since. And I was grateful. He looked sicker. When we did speak, there was a defeated look in his eyes. I had kept my last two encounters with him from Gajeel, knowing that would spark up an argument I didn't want to have.

I went to speak when my phone rang. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously. A familiar rumble of laughter caught my attention.

"Did you know how hard it was to get your new number? I asked ten different people."

"Droy!" I exclaimed. His voice was deeper than usual.

"Hey, Levs. I was in town this weekend and thought about you." He started.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I completely forgot to text you my new number. How is military school?" I asked politely. Lucy had left, saying she would get ice cream for us both.

"Well. I will be taking a few courses at MU this upcoming fall."

"Oh my gosh. Everyone is attending MU! Me, Lucy, Natsu… Everyone. What are the chances, right?"

"Awesome. Look, I have to go, but can we meet up maybe tomorrow? I have plans with a few buddies tonight." He breathed. I relaxed.

"Of course. How about a movie?" I suggested. He was silent for a second.

"That would work. See ya soon, Levy."

"Bye, Droy."

Droy was my first real boyfriend. We first met in the eighth grade and dated my freshman and sophomore year. It was more of a friendship type thing. He was kinda like my first sweetheart, yet we decided to break things off to be friends instead. It wasn't heart breaking or anything. We still respected each other as friends, which was nice.

"Who the hell is a Droy?" I heard a deep voice snap from behind me. I turned to see Gajeel standing with his arms crossed.

"Hey, Gajeel." I patted the sand next to me. He grumbled and took a seat. I crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Answer my question."

"Is this a jealous Gajeel?"

"No. I don't like you screaming any man's name but my own." He pouted. I smiled.

"He's an old friend. We go back to middle school. Natsu and Lucy know him. Are we still going to the concert tonight?" I asked to change subject. Today was Friday and there was some beach jam concert thing Lucy talked me into. It wasn't very far from us.

"Yeah. I wanna know more about this Droy."

"Like I wanna know more about Minerva?" I challenged. He glared at me slightly.

Minerva had made a few appearances to Gajeel's house that he told me about. I hadn't met her again, although Gajeel offered. I didn't hold it against him, but I knew there was something there between them that had her so attached. Gajeel tried convincing me that she was going through a rough patch, but that didn't mean he told me everything. He didn't lie, but I always hit the same dead end with him.

"Levy. Now ain't the time." He warned. I stood up and grabbed my books silently before Gajeel grabbed them for me.

"Tell me when." I mumbled. He sighed and followed me to the car. I saw Lucy lecturing Natsu with two ice cream cones sitting crushed on the floor between them. Oh boy.

"I'm so sorry Levy! This idiot ran into me." She looked at the apologetic Natsu. I waved a hand.

"It's okay. We can eat at the concert. Let's go." I mumbled. As Lucy and Natsu climbed into Natsu's Mustang, I climbed into my truck. Gajeel waited to start the car.

"Are we good?" He asked cautiously. I stared out the window.

"You tell me." I mumbled back.

He was silent for a second. "Can we argue at my house later? I want you to have a good time tonight." His voice was sincere. I looked at him.

"Fine. Kiss me and let's go." I tried lifting the mood. Gajeel leaned over the console and captured my lips in a searing kiss. I stroked his neck and moaned into his mouth.

"I'm so tempted to take you in the back seat." He breathed as he ducked his head to my neck.

"Gajeel, drive. And we need to be home at a reasonable time since Lily volunteered to make dinner." I pulled away.

I loved Lily with all of my heart. He was truly Gajeel's best friend. I have witnessed Lily merely disable Gajeel's fury with a glare and he sided with me on most arguments I had with Gajeel. Lily was calm and silent and friendly. When he shifted from his cat form to his much bigger form, I witnessed him wrestle with my boyfriend, pinning him a lot of the time. He was huge, only a few inches taller than Gajeel. I understood the spacious house. Lily was a good influence on Gajeel and often hinted that I was too. I smiled at the thought.

"Damn cat. Let's hurry this up so I can get you in my bed."

"Gajeel, you can't rush time." I lectured. He rolled his eyes as he began driving down the street.

Upon entering the crowd, I found Lucy and Natsu up front near the stage. We ate ice cones as a snack and waited for the show to begin.

"It's hot as hell here." I fanned my face. I only wore a red swimming shirt over my bikini as well as short jean shorts. Lucy looked similar, but in a vibrant pink. Natsu had on a white shirt with his swimming trunks. Gajeel had changed into a pair of jeans and a black shirt.

"It's gonna get a lot hotter." He turned me to face him and he kissed me hotly. Lucy whistled, as well as a few nearby patrons.

"You are a pervert." I gasped while pulling away. He smiled devilishly and gripped my ass in his hands.

"No, I am the man who gets the privilege of kissing you senseless and showing it off." He mumbled in my ear. The crowd around suddenly roared as the show began. It was kinda dark since the sun was setting, yet it was still hot.

"I suddenly lost interest in the show." I wrapped my arms around his waist and tucked my hands into the back of his jeans. He smirked dangerously.

"We could always disappear for a little while, but you are supposed to be bonding with Lucy. How about tonight we try something new?" He ran his hands down my arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake.

"Oh? And what might that be? A quickie in the back of the truck?" I asked surprised and seductively. Gajeel and I had done many things during sex, so something new would be… New.

"As sexy as that sounds coming from your mouth, no. It's a surprise. Turn around and watch the show before I am tempted to bang you in a dark corner." He growled. I turned in his hold, caressing his chin.

"Not that I would mind…" I teased. His snarl was almost masked by the roaring crowd, but I heard him. Smug, I crossed my arms over his own that were wrapped around my waist.

The show really was great. And Gajeel was well behaved. Lucy and I broke off from our boyfriends to grab cheesy fries from concessions to munch on during the thirty minutes intermission. I relaxed against the bars that kept patrons from falling into the ocean as Lucy leaned on her side, facing me.

"I heard that Natsu is planning a trip to see his family."

"Gajeel mentioned it a few times. I am fine with him leaving, but he really wants me to spend that time away from home. Like at some spa or getaway. We have been talking about it. Oh, did you see Gray? I caught him sucking face with Juvia." I nudged Lucy and she giggled.

"I don't even know why they come out in public. They out do you and Gajeel by just a little." She pinched her index finger and thumb together for childish emphasis. I laughed at her.

"Gajeel is tamer now. He was like a dog before, always craving my attention. Now he is more laid back. I wouldn't be shocked if he popped up with some crappy excuse just to be near me, though."

"I wish. Natsu is obsessed with everything I do. He almost paid to take my yoga classes with me. Maybe we should take Gajeel up on that getaway." She smirked. I laughed again. I looked out to the bustling crowd, searching for Gajeel. I knew he would pop up any second.

"What do you think about—"

"Levy? Lucy?" I turned around to see a muscular chest covered in a white shirt. Looking up, my eyes widened.

"Droy! My goodness, Lucy look." The man in front of me was not the lanky kid I had remembered. This man stood only a few inches under Gajeel's height and probably carried a solid ten extra pounds of muscle around his core. His arms seemed tight in the shirt he wore and his older haircut was replaced the standard military cut. He had probably grown ten inches and gained sixty pounds of muscle.

"Droy? Jesus, you look like you went and took whatever the hell Captain America did." Lucy exclaimed over the crowd.

"Hey Lucy." He reached an arm out and we both hugged him. Lucy bubbled with joy.

"Oh my gosh, let me grab Natsu and Gray. They will be crazy to see you're back." She left in a flurry, leaving me to stand alone with him. He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I thought I saw your blue hair earlier." He said in a strange tone.

"I would have recognized you, but you changed completely. Especially for your hair. You look really good." I smiled at him. He stepped close and grabbed the bar near my waist. He leaned close, almost trapping me. I could slide away, but someone else sat peacefully on the bars.

"I've been thinking about what I would do if I ever saw you again." He said casually. I was baffled.

"Oh." Was all I could muster. Droy was calm as he grinned.

"I was wondering if you wanted hang out with me here. My guys got VIP passes to the bands playing." He offered.

"Oh, that's very kind of you. But I'm already here with other people. It wouldn't be right to abandon them."

He grasped my wrist gently and I looked up to see the awkward Droy from years ago. There was a confidence spurring in his eyes as each second passed.

"It wouldn't be a problem of the other joined us. I just… I really want a second shot with you. Over these years apart from you, I realized how much I missed being around you and the others. But it was always you I wanted. And not in the sibling like way." His eyes smoldered. I tensed slightly. Droy wasn't unattractive in the least, having gotten glances from many girls that strolled past, but he just wasn't my type.

"Oh, Droy. I'm sorry. I'm—" He cut me off.

"I heard about what happened with you and Jet. If you need time to get over him, I can handle that, but I still want to try and date you. Please?" He begged gently. I closed my eyes, afraid to see the hurt that would come with my words.

"I can't. I'm already—" My eyes opened wide as a soft pressure fell upon my lips. Droy was kissing me.

I raised my hands to his chest to push him away, but I found myself gripping his shirt and pulling him closer. I was kissing him back. His hands grabbed my waist as his body became flush with mine. I still when he raised a firm hand to my waist and another to cup the back of my head. A thick feeling knitted my stomach, causing me to pull away at the feeling of his tongue poking my lips.

For one second, I wasn't even sorry. Gajeel had kissed Minerva. But then my brain flipped to the right thing. I had just kissed back a boy that wasn't Gajeel. Droy leaned forward again and I leaned back, breaking his hold.

"Tell me that wasn't something." He breathed. I shook my head.

"You just made me do the worst thing I could have ever done."

The sound of quick footsteps made my eyes widen. I recognized the sound of steel toed boots from a mile away. My head snapped to the side to see Gajeel running full speed with the look of death on his face.

Droy was tackled to the floor before I was able to speak. Gajeel raised up to lay punch after punch into Droy's face and ribs. My eyes widened to see blood falling from his nose. My voice came back to me as I pushed off of the bars toward the two fighting men. Droy had rolled over and got a punch at Gajeel's face, which resulted in a bloody lip. Gajeel punched hard at Droy's rib and a crunch caught my attention.

"G-Gajeel! Stop!" I hadn't made it two steps when I was suddenly over Gray's shoulder. I punched at his bare and solid back.

"The hell are you doing? Stop them!" I panicked. Lucy followed behind me with a worried look that matched Juvia's. Both women glanced back to the small crowd that grew around the wrestling men. I saw a flash of pink hair and heard a lot of incoherent yelling.

"Natsu will handle him. Lucy, follow me with Juvia in my car and I'll take you home after we drop her off."

"How the hell are we going to just leave them?! That's one of your friends over there!" I wanted him to stop walking but he kept strolling straight to the car. He sat me in the passenger seat of my truck before he glared at me.

"And that's your fucking boyfriend. What the hell were you thinking?" He asked angrily. I shook my head.

"I… I don't know. It just happened. I suddenly lagged and then I remembered… Oh God, I fucked up." I held my head.

"Severely." He agreed before he slammed my door closed. He pulled off and Lucy wasn't far behind in his truck.

"Take me to his house. I need to see him." I begged Gray. He looked at me before changing directions. We pulled up to Gajeel's house in fifteen minutes.

"Levy, you need to let him vent first. He wasn't angry when he first saw you. He looked hurt. Like a physical pain. Take care of him." He advised. I nodded my head pecked his cheek. He left my truck in the driveway and climbed into his own. Lucy ran, hugged me, made me promise to call her, then left with Gray and Juvia. I went inside of Gajeel's house and was immediately bombarded with the scent of spaghetti and garlic bread. I walked into the kitchen and saw Lily sipping on kiwi juice while dinner was in tupperware.

"Hey, Levy. Where is Gajeel?" He asked innocently. I looked up at him as tears formed in my eyes.

"Lily, I fucked up. Badly." My heart ached at the thought of hurting my mate. Lily straightened up and ushered me to the living room.

"Speak." He said gravely. I told him everything, even mentioning my past with Droy as a fill in. He watched with a calm face the entire time.

"Well, why did you kiss him back?"

"I don't know. Part of my mind was screaming to punch him off. The other part almost wanted Gajeel to see. As payback for him hanging around Minerva. I wasn't thinking clearly until now. I feel like an idiot." Lily rubbed his jaw.

"There isn't anything going on between Gajeel and Minerva. I can vouch for him. Levy, you mean a lot to him."

"I know. He means a lot to me." I sighed.

"Dragon Slayers are very… Possessive. This boy Droy might have died if you hadn't kissed him back. Seeing you participate in such a deed is what hurt Gajeel. He already doesn't have a firm hold on his emotions. You should have walked away." Lily murmured with a thinking face.

"I know, but damn it I feel so stupid! I tried to explain to Droy but it suddenly happened. It wasn't until now I understood why I kissed him back. Lily, I don't know what to do." I said helplessly. He shrugged.

"Tell him the truth. There is nothing I can do but promise he won't hurt you. His behavior will be unpredictable." Lily said clearly.

"Won't you stay?" I half begged. He chuckled.

"I am leaving when he gets here. I won't be far in case his rage is out of hand. You two need to work this out together. Just, come clean with him and he might understand. Give him a minute to calm down." Lily said as the front door slammed open. I jumped up and turned to see Natsu and Gajeel arguing back in forth in their language. Both men got silent as they looked at me. Natsu looked sympathetic as he nodded and turned without another word. Lily changed form and followed. Gajeel merely glanced at me with an unreadable look before he strode over to the liquor cabinet. I noticed a slight bruise forming on his chin and that his knuckles were busted. His lip was no longer bleeding. His hair was wild and damp with what I hoped was water or sweat.

I watched Gajeel as he heaved angrily. He grabbed a full bottle of Hennessy before he approached me and sat in front of where I stood on the couch. His eyes closed as he tilted his head back. I gulped. I didn't know why to say.

"He was your fucking ex." Gajeel grumbled harshly. I bit my lip and sat in front of him on his glass table. His breathing calmed.

"Tell me, and be really fucking honest, what was he to you?" Gajeel asked, giving me an opportunity to speak.

"He was an accident. It didn't work out and us dating before was a mistake. I thought he understood that. He was a mistake." I rubbed my hands together as I spoke. Gajeel chuckled darkly before he looked at me. His eyes were almost dark red with anger and pain.

"You always kiss your mistakes?" He replied harshly. I wanted to cry.

"Gajeel, it was an accident. After I pulled away I was going to correct him and tell him I'm with you." I tried explaining. Gajeel's grip on the bottle tightened.

"Accident or not, he had his hands on you. His hands and lips all over what's mine isn't why I'm nearly half as mad as I am. Why the fuck did it look like you were kissing him back?" Gajeel said with rage seeping into his tone. I shook slightly as he downed two gulps of liquor.

"I just… I don't know." I said with shame. Gajeel straightened up and touched my lips.

"I have dedicated myself to proving to you I love you more than anything. These lips, that have touched my body in so many ways, shouldn't ever be touched by another man. Leave me alone before I do something I regret. I need to calm down." He snapped as he settled back into his seat and raised the bottle.

"Please, yell at me. Anything. But don't push me away." I begged. He didn't reply as he clenched his hands tightly and closed his eyes.

"Go, Levy. Take Lily with you and just leave." His voice was strained My heart raced as my mind panicked. Frantic, I undid the front of his jeans. He jerked and grabbed my fingers in his palms.

 ****LEMON****

"What are you doing?"

"I am going to blow you and make you come in my mouth to get rid of him." I said in a desperate voice. His fiery red eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion as he leaned back and continued drinking. His stiff nod encouraged me.

Gajeel's cock was already hard when I freed it from his pants. I gripped the base and quickly hallowed my cheeks as I took his tip into my mouth. He smelt like iron and salt. I cupped his heavy balls and fondled them. Gajeel's free hand grasped the back of my head as he groaned loudly. I took him deeper into my mouth as his moans increased.

I had to close my eyes and focus on not gagging as Gajeel jerked his hips. I pressed my hands on his waist to stop him. He growled. Gajeel stopped, but an occasional thrust told me he was close to finishing. Pulling off, I gripped him with both hands and rubbed him roughly. Gajeel's head fell back as he panted.

"Fuck yeah. Your mouth belongs to me." He said in an animalistic tone. His hand in my hair was almost too tight, but he loosened his grip as he pulled my head back down eagerly. I licked his tip then down his glorious cock until his legs stiffened. I quickly took him in my mouth as he roared out. I swallowed everything he had to offer.

When he finally finished, I was shocked to see he was still rock hard. He grasped my arm and laid me on the couch. He impatiently yanked my jeans down my hips before he mounted me from behind. I cried out as he gripped my hair again.

"Gajeel." I nearly whined. His hand came down hard onto my ass.

"This is mine. Your entire fucking body belongs to me and I want you to understand that. And I'll make sure you never forget that." Gajeel was rougher than ever before. I screamed his name and begged him to stop as he came onto me as an animal. I was in shock that he kept pace.

"I need this. You know I won't ever hurt you." He reminded me of his promise. I gripped the cushions and cried out again when he sunk his teeth numerous times into my neck and shoulders. There was a desperation in the way he gripped my body and thrusted into me.

"Tell me you belong to me." He panted. I gasped as he hit something deep that made my knees shake.

"I'm yours. I belong to you baby." His thrusts got harder and my thighs felt raw and heated by the power of his skin smacking into mine.

"Now tell me why you kissed him." He demanded as he thrusted roughly into me. My head fell back.

"I don't know!" I yelled at him. He slowed to a stop and stroked my clit while he rested inside of me. When I came close, he stopped then picked back up again. He had trapped my hands in one of his to prevent me from finishing.

"Tell me, Levy. You know the truth." He growled. Infuriated, I snapped.

"Because I was still seeing you kiss her, you asshole!"

He stopped moving altogether. I was tense until his hips began moving slowly.

"And so we have the truth. Come on my cock, Levy. Show me that it's me you want." His voice should have scared me, but my hazy mind obeyed his order. He made me come several times in the same position.

When he finished, he climbed off my body and carried me to his bedroom.

"No… More." I gasped out as he stroked my hips. I knew I had bruises on my ass and thighs.

"Levy." He said painfully. I opened my eyes and saw a painful lust. I pulled him close and kissed him as though my life depended on it.

"Are you hurt?" He said while eyeing the bites on my neck. He nuzzled them sensually as that pain disappeared. When he pulled back, I touched his neck.

"I love you, Gajeel. I swear on everything you are all I need. Please believe me. I'm sorry." I kissed all over his face. He nodded and carried me to the bathroom. My legs were wobbly as I placed kisses all over Gajeel until we were in the shower. I wanted him to feel my love for him in any way possible. He was still and he just watched me as I washed him and showered him with gentle words and kisses. His face was stone, but his eyes looked calm.

I turned him around and made him lean his head back so I could wash his hair. When I finished, I turned him back and kissed the piercings on his arms. He took a shaky breath.

"I never stopped loving you." He grumbled, as if he sensed my fear. I was slightly relieved to hear him say that.

"Tell me how to fix this."

"You told me what I needed to hear. But, God, Levy. I can't stop seeing it in my head. You kissed him like you loved him. It hurts. Here." He raised my hand to lay it over his heart. I pulled him close and kissed his chest. My tears wouldn't stop falling.

"Damn it, Gajeel. I don't love him. I love you. It was always you. I'm yours. Always. As you are mine." I kissed his chin. He nodded repeatedly.

"Stop thinking of him. Think of us. Think of how last night, we played Monopoly with Lily, then escaped into your bed to have mind blowing sex. You are the only one who will get that. No one makes me as happy as you. You're the love of my life, baby. I mean it so much my heart hurts. I've got it bad for you." I pulled his head down for a heated kiss. He gripped my thighs as he pressed me against the shower wall. I moaned like a damn whore when he thrusted back into me.

 ****LEMON END****

We went a round in the shower before he carried me to his bed. I welcomed him as he crawled into my arms. Gajeel buried his face into my neck as he rested in between my sore legs.

"Sleep. Tomorrow, we are going to hole up in your house and cuddle up and kiss until you get that out of your head." I whispered to him. He chuckled darkly before he lifted his head. I kissed him before he could speak.

"Lily always told me I sucked with emotions." Gajeel mumbled. I stroked his cheek.

"I wouldn't believe it. I feel you were much better than I expected."

"We need a safe word. Just so I know I'm not really hurting you."

"Red." I said looking into his eyes in the dim room.

"Okay. Tell me you love me." He said in an uneven tone. I pecked his lips.

"I love you, Gajeel Redfox. I will tell you a million times." I promised. He cuddled me and I stroked his thick mane. It wasn't long before he relaxed into my embrace and fell asleep. I was able to roll him so he was on his side. The door creaked open and I saw Lily. I gave a thumbs up at his cautious look.

"We will eat your food tomorrow for dinner." I whispered. He nodded and left a note on the nightstand before he left. He had also set my phone on the charger as well as Gajeel's.

Gajeel was restless as I tried to fall asleep. I gripped him in my arms and lovingly kissed his neck. He relaxed.

"I love you." I whispered to him. He sighed and fell into a deeper slumber. I followed not far behind him.

* * *

A/N: So I'm doing something super and posting two chapters on Friday. I dig the reviews and enjoy the thoughts and enthusiasm. I've been thinking about what ya'll suggest and wonder if I should use them in my next story. You're reviews do not go unnoticed! Also, My birthday is coming up soon, so I plan to knock this story out before then. Gajeel's past is arising, and Levy's secret (Which many of ya'll have PM'ed me about. Glad ya'll noticed) must be brought into light. I'm gonna bring a whole bunch of tears, then some joy in the two chapters I am posting Friday. I will say whether or not I will be posting next Tuesday, so we'll see. Thanks and, of c


	7. CH 7: Its Different

A/N: So I decided my next up date will be next Friday so I can sort through my life. Hope you enjoy a few new characters coming into this story. I suspect a few more chapters until the end. ENJOY!

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Beware the Limes and Lemons. M for a reason.**

"Fuck." Gajeel growled. I smirked slightly at him. He had a long stroke of beige paint on his tanned arm.

"You really suck, Mr. Redfox." I teased him. We were repainting Lily's room. He chuckled.

"Don't think I am below fucking you here." He dropped a hint in a husky tone. I tossed him a glare.

"Don't you even think about it."

"I'm always thinking about this." He squeezed my right butt cheek and I yelped. His laughter rolled throughout the room.

"Oh shut it and finish the wall. I'm taking my shower." I waved. He yanked me close and pushed his lips on mine. I smiled and gripped the front of his pants, teasing him.

"Shrimp…" He warned. I blew him a kiss as I waltzed out of the room. I was tempted to shower with Gajeel, but he would never get to work. I showered peacefully and dressed in gray sweat shorts and a black bra. It was hot. It was also a week after our little incident at the beach jam and things had kinda soothed over.

I paid in bed quietly as Gajeel finished up. He went straight into the bathroom before I decided to make something to eat. Gajeel had a soft spot for my very unhealthy taco dip. I smirked as I walked to the kitchen, getting excited for the praise I was sure I would receive. I listened to Gajeel's faint singing from the shower as I hummed along with him. When the shower cut off, it was the same time the doorbell rang. I cut off the stove and went to answer it.

"Oi, Levy. Get that for me. I'll be down in a moment." Gajeel shouted. I shook my head and opened the door.

"Hello?"

"And what have we here?" A sickening voice drawled out. I looked up and stared into devilish eyes. The man in front of me looked dangerous and menacing. His very presence had alarming bells ringing in my head.

"Umm… Can I help you?" I leaned back as he leaned forward, towering over me.

The man gave me a mischievous grin. "Is good ole Gajeel around?"

As if on cue, I heard footsteps clomping down the stairs.

"Hey, Shrimp, who was— what the fuck are you doing here?" Gajeel growled angrily while yanking me away from the door.

"Hey now. That's no way to talk to an old friend."

"Jose, leave here and don't ever return." Gajeel said tensely. His shoulders were bunched up, as if he felt threatened.

"Oh, but I came here to say something. Why don't you let me inside?"

"The hell I would. You need to get going. What happened before happened so you have no reason to come to me. Leave."

"Oh, come on, Kurogane." He sneakily drawled out. Gajeel's back tensed defensively. He looked furious.

"I am not below fucking kil—" He stopped short when he remembered I was behind him.

"Oh, but I heard that a little someone has been try—"

"Shrimp, go upstairs. Now." He snapped. His arms he flexed and his fists tightened. I placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned an eye to me as I looked to Jose.

"Mr. Jose, I don't think today is a good day for catching up. Have a nice evening." I gave a polite smile. He smirked before glancing back to Gajeel.

"Well, I guess I will call you for my favor. And take good care of your little girlfriend. She is definitely a keeper." The way he licked his lips made me worry. He stepped away as Gajeel slammed the door close. Gajeel locked every lock before he growled and marched to the living. I was on his heels. He went to the liquor cabinet.

"Gajeel, start talking." I said as calmly as I could. He raised a finger before bringing two shot glasses filled with dark liquor. He sat me down and made me drink a shot. I coughed lightly as he sat across from me with his now empty glass and the liquor bottle.

"Levy, I wasn't always the best man. I made a lot of really bad decisions in the past. Some of these scars are from those mistakes."

"Who was he?"

"I worked for him. For a very long time. I was blinded by fame and money and… God Levy, I was a really bad person. Sometimes, when I get really mad, the violence and drugs pulled on my conscience." He took another gulp. I reached out and grabbed his hand. I kissed his fingers.

"I'm stuck with you. Tell me everything. From the beginning." I encouraged. He sighed and looked down.

"My mom was killed when I was younger. I was pissed and very impressionable at the time. The human world was changing. I bounced back and forth for about a century and a half, watching the changes. I was fascinated by the distraction. About two decades ago, I met Jose. He isn't normal like you. He has certain abilities… And he was very persuasive. He promised me that he would find my mom's killer in exchange for dirty work." He stopped suddenly and took a harsh breath.

"What did Metalicana have to say?" I asked shocked. He chuckled humorlessly.

"Nothing. He didn't know until about ten years ago when I confessed. He beat the shit outta me, but I needed it to screw my head on right."

"Tough love." I said gently. Gajeel cracked a momentary smile before it dropped.

"My relationship with him is… complicated."

"I'm sure you can fix stuff later."

"I vanished, and he grieved without me. I was forced to kill people, Levy. Scare. Torture. Murder. Sometimes I had to wipe out families just to get to the target. I killed a teenage girl, who cried out Kurogane. At a certain point, I grew to enjoy it. I loved hearing their screams when I hurt them. I used my magic to kill people who had no chance against me. I was feared in the crime world. They called me Kurogane, and they were lucky if I wasn't given a card with their name on it." His voice deepened. I snatched the bottle away and he raised his hands to his face in shame. I stood up and brought his head to my stomach, hugging him.

"You were frantic Gajeel. You don't enjoy it anymore. You enjoy hanging out with your best friends, fighting, and being with me. You don't like spicy foods and killing. You aren't that Gajeel. That man, isn't a part of you. Kurogane isn't your name. It's Gajeel Redfox." I tried coaxing him away from his memories. Gajeel buried his face in my stomach while gripping the back of my thighs with his hands.

"I can still hear them, Levs. Those nights I wake up suddenly and get up, I go to spar with Lily. I still get nightmares. I can hear them all." His voice was broken. I stroked his raven black mane of hair.

"The next nightmare you have, wake me up. We will deal with it together. No more avoiding it. You have me and all of our friends to scare away those terrors. I love you too much to let you ruin yourself."

"Goodness, Levy. How the hell do you put up me?"

"The sex is good." I said gently. He looked up at me with a small grin and I ducked down to kiss him. "And you have a sexy voice. And you love me. And you sing to me and Lily. And you spoil me even though I despise it. And you hold me, hug me, kiss me, cuddle me. And because I don't have the will to leave any of that. We are stuck with each other, Gajeel. A past like that won't break us. We can't change it, but we can plan to move forward. We can't let our past experiences ruin us." I had to hold my voice together because it felt like it was hardening. I knew I would have to confess my last little demon to him as he was me.

The two emotions in Gajeel's eyes set my skin ablaze. Lust, which was always present, and so much love. He stood up kissed me hard. I let him touch my body as he grasped me desperately.

"Fuck, shrimp. I love you so much it hurts. Tell me you love me again."

"I love you." I whispered in his ear. He took a calming breath before he straightened. I stuck my hands under his shirt to feel the muscles moving on his lower back. He stroked my cheeks with his hands.

"I'm making taco dip. I was gonna make you a plate for work." He had to go into the bar today. He nodded.

"Do you want to go?" I asked him.

"Not really. I'm not comfy with you being home alone. Jose is an… Exceptional man." He said indifferently. I moved my hands higher up his back.

"You go and I will call Lucy and Natsu. I have to toss the stuff in a dish and bake it for an hour." I said calmly. He caught onto my drift quickly.

"I'll get the phone call, you do the food. Meet back in here." He kissed my nose.

We separated, and two minutes later, we were in each other's embrace on the couch. We cuddled silently until the oven went off. Gajeel promised me he would be home in about two hours as Lucy and Natsu came inside. I kissed him heavily, giving him a preview of what awaited him.

"Tonight, I want to just hold and kiss you while I'm rested inside of you. I just want to come at the feel of you, Shrimp." He whispered softly to me. I blushed but nodded at him. He kissed me once more before he left me in the driveway. I watched him drive down the street on his motorcycle before I went inside of the house. Lucy hugged me hard.

"Is everything okay? Natsu told Gajeel told him about some Jose guy. Natsu hella pissed, might I add." She whispered as we walked back inside. Her voice was hard.

"We are okay. What aren't you telling me?" I asked. She pulled me to the living room where Natsu paced impatiently. I watched him.

"Levy, Gajeel is going to take care of you. You have to listen to what he says." Natsu said firmly. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What is going on?" I asked worried. Natsu looked frustrated.

"Jose… His last name is Porla."

A name I knew. And feared. And it scarred me. Joshua Porla. The boy from the orphanage… I doubled over, trying not to vomit. Lucy came to my side and hugged me tightly.

"It's okay, baby. Joshua won't get to you. He is gone, remember. Natsu and Jellal took care of him." She reminded me.

"That man… And Gajeel worked for him. I'm gonna be sick. Porla. Natsu, what if… What if he came to finish what his son couldn't have… What if—"

Natsu kneeled in front of my and grabbed my hands. "No, Levy. He gave up Joshua. Probably knocked up his mom. Jose doesn't know about you. And Joshua will never hurt you again. Gajeel knows what I did to Joshua, not why. You have to tell him. Everything."

The scar on my cheek burned. I could remember my cries for help. Natsu was gone that one summer, the worst three months of my life. Only few people knew about what happened. And those people were my closest of friends.

"I… I can't relive it. His eyes are the exact same. Jose and Joshua. Natsu, I can't tell him. He has too much—"

"Levy, you are his everything. He will be broken if he isn't told by you. He wants to chase away those fears. Let him." Natsu rubbed my fingers. Lucy pulled my head to rest on his shoulders while Natsu sat at my other side. My terrible demon wouldn't scare Gajeel off. Natsu was right. When I composed myself, I took deep breaths.

"Let's just… focus on something else. Gajeel was really bothered and I want him to come home to something nice soon, especially after I tell him." I mumbled. Lucy understood with a frantic nod.

"I thought about you wearing my graduation present. It reminded me of Gajeel when I bought it."

I made a face. "I meant something like a dessert or a movie. Jeez."

Lucy laughed and sat next to me on the couch. Natsu sat near the fireplace calmly with his eyes closed.

"Hey, Natsu. Can you tell me about Gajeel's mother?" I asked softly. He opened both eyes and looked at me.

"She was great. I was young when she passed away, but Gajeel really loved her. Uncle Metalicana too. I adored her as well. She had this… Air about her. She was the energy brought into the room. I can remember her talking to my dad after my mother passed. Just being there lifted my father's mood." He said with a peaceful smile.

"She sounds lovely."

"She was. Even on her deathbed, she made our home a home. After she passed, my father was kinda forced to step up in Metalicana's place since he could barely function. That night, Gajeel and I got into a nasty fight. I tried to keep him from leaving home. He is the one who gave me the scar on my stomach. And I gave him the scar on his shoulder." Natsu looked sad.

"What was her name? Gajeel's mother?"

"Grandine the Great. Daughter of Shadow Dragon Skiadrum. That's how Gajeel became mixed blooded. He was the first one born with mixed blood. His brother, Rogue, is also mixed."

"That's cool. What about you?"

"My pops was the Mighty Igneel!" He said with excitement.

"Tell me stories. I want to fall asleep happy." I whispered. He grinned and nodded before my two bestest of friends grabbed a hand and comforted me. I fell asleep warm and content.

The calm before a storm.

"Shrimp? Wake up. Come on, Shrimp." I heard Gajeel. I stretched and moaned slightly. My head was on a pillow. I looked around.

"Where is… Them?" I yawned as I sat up on the couch.

Gajeel chuckled. "Babe, they just left. Come on, let's go to bed."

I grabbed his wrist when he turned. "Wait."

"What's wrong?"

"I have something I need to tell you."

He raised a studded brow.

"I'm sure it can wait until morning." He murmured while turning to grab his phone and keep going to his bedroom. I shut my eyes closed.

"No."

There was a moment of silence. I felt my hands close into fists as I controlled my breathing. I looked down to see Gajeel's hands covering mine.

"Okay. We can talk. Stay here." He mumbled. I wrung my hands together nervously, watching them instead of him. I looked up when a wineglass filled my grasping hands.

"Gajeel?" I asked. He stood in front of me sipping on his drink and watching me with calm eyes.

"Talk, Levy." He said. I grabbed his jeans belt and tugged him.

"You might want to sit down for this." I said evenly. Gajeel sat close enough that my thighs rested over his. He stroked my legs with one hand while watching me over his drink.

"You know you can tell me anything." He mumbled.

"I know. I just… I never thought… I'm not perfect… And when we first slept together… It meant a lot to me. You mean a lot to me." I raised his hand to my lips as he smiled slightly.

"That night was the best night of my life. You are the best thing that ever happened to me." I tried to smile, but a dreadful feeling came over my heart.

"This demon of mine… I need you to know it is a part of my past. You saved me from him. In more ways than one… I just couldn't tell you then…" I looked down. He gripped my thigh in his rough hand, forcing me to look at him.

"Levy, tell me baby." He said. I took a large gulp of my drink.

"I wasn't a virgin when we slept together." I breathed. Gajeel tensed up. I kept my eyes on him, scared to continue talking.

"I could tell. What happened?" He asked as he raised his glass to his mouth.

"Eight years ago, when Natsu went to visit you at your home, was the first time I was molested then raped by Joshua Porla—" Gajeel's glass broke in his hand as his drink spilled over his mouth and shirt. I moved my legs as he stood up muttering a curse. His eyes were wide with hard emotions. He looked at his bleeding hand and turned to the kitchen.

"Wait here." He mumbled to me in a rough voice. I finished my glass and closed my eyes. I covered my face, scared that I had lost Gajeel. I didn't want anyone to know what had happened, but Gajeel deserved to know.

"Levy." I moved my hands. Gajeel stood in front of me holding another glass full of a dark liquid and his hand wrapped in his shirt.

"Are you hurt? Is it bad?" I asked. Gajeel sat on the coffee table and grabbed his knee in his free hand.

"It'll be fine in the morning. Can you tell me more? How this happened?" His voice was harsh. I took a deep breath and looked into his fireplace.

"I was an easy target. Natsu was always there for me. The foster home we stayed in together wasn't the best since the country was in a crisis. Natsu used that time to leave, promising me he would be back at the end of the summer. Just a week before he left, he got into a fight with a young boy. I was about ten or eleven and he was fourteen. The other kids told him that I was Natsu's favorite."

"Fuck. He came for you." Gajeel downed his drink.

"That same summer, I found Jellal. One day, when Jellal was visiting me, Joshua called to me. He threatened to hurt Jellal. I went to him, and Jellal lied to me, saying that he was leaving. He followed me, and found Joshua about to… and when he told Natsu, they both swore I would never ever hear from him again. The city went on a hunt for Joshua, and found him dead a week later in the sea. Jellal and Natsu, they have been very protective of me since." I curled up. Gajeel roughly set his empty glass down and grasped his face.

"Fuck! If I had known—"

"Gajeel, don't do that to yourself. There wasn't anything you could have possibly done."

"Levy, he hurt you. He touched you. You took away something very special to you. If I hadn't been working for Jose, maybe his empire would have crumbled. Joshua wouldn't have been born." His uninjured hand covered his face. Tears ran down my cheeks.

"No, Gajeel. You don't understand. You saved me. Please see that." I begged while I placed my hands on his neck. He stayed immobile.

"When Natsu told the other dragons about what he and Jellal did, the others couldn't believe it. Killing a little boy to protect a girl was extreme. I sometimes wanted to criticize him for taking such measures. But then again, I was going through some major withdrawals. I never thought that little girl would be you." He moved his hand and gave me a pained look. I felt crushed. I fell back into the couch, crying.

"What is it?" Gajeel asked urgently.

"You're different. You're looking at me different. Like I'm a wounded animal, not the girl you love."

"What? Shrimp, I need time to process this." I looked up at him. His eyes only told half of the truth. I fisted my hands.

"I'm not hopeless like that anymore, Gajeel. I don't want you to feel sorry about something that will never change, damn it." Gajeel stood up furious.

"Then what the fuck do you want, Levy? You just told me that you were raped!"

"You. I want you. Just like before."

"That has never changed. Nothing will ever change how I feel about you." His voice was hard. I shook my head.

"No, it's different. You are looking at me like last night we didn't go at it like rabbits. What happened to you staring at my body and lovingly acknowledging my scars? Do you remember when you told me that just looking at me makes you hard? Is it true right now, or is my ugly past ruining your image of me?" I cried. He grasped my wrist and pulled it in between his legs to feel his hard erection. We lunged at each other.

Gajeel pressed me against the cushions and I gripped his erection, feeling him. When we ran out of breath, Gajeel pulled away.

"Is that hard enough for you, damn it? Nothing will ever change how I feel about you. I will always want you, and I intend to have you completely. Fuck him. You are mine now, mine tomorrow, and mine for the rest of our lives. You will never be embarrassed or nervous of anything that happens between us because you know me, Levy. Christ, you have me by the throat." He raised a hand to my throat and pressed his fingers down gently. Instead of feeling breathless or scared, I felt secure and complete.

"And you are right. Our past can't tear us apart. I won't let it." He said with a fierce growl. I kissed him hard again. I needed him to touch me. Gajeel lifted me and carried me to his bedroom. He laid me flat on my stomach and kissed the back of my neck.

He kissed every scar on my body before he went down on me. It was like never before. Gajeel christened my body with kisses, cleansing me, all the while whispering soft promises. I hadn't touched him at all, under his demand. My thoughts cleared as Gajeel brought me to yet another orgasm. I cried out in exhaustion.

"No more. I can't take it." I grabbed his hair and pushed him back as his tongue kept moving. Such a devilish thing, his tongue. His mouth, as a matter of fact.

"One more, Levy." He whispered while turning his head to kiss my quivering thigh.

"Stop. I can't take it anymore. My heart is going to stop." I panted. Gajeel began kissing up my stomach.

"That's what you said the last time, and the time before, and the time before that…" He kissed my breasts gently before sliding his rock hard length into me. I tried to push him off, feeling too sensitive.

"Gajeel. Stop." I begged. He pressed his lips to my hairline as his hips rested over mine.

"I told you before. I just want to rest inside of you. Until I come. Hold me." He murmured. I wrapped my shaky legs around his waist and felt up his back. Gajeel turned us so he rested on his side while he was still fully sheathed in me. Tears streamed down my cheeks as Gajeel kissed them away.

"Do you understand now? How much I love you. You're my rock, Levy. My world." He pulled me into a tender kiss before he groaned. I could feel him coming in jets of thick cum. I cuddled him and rested against him as he caught his breath. He stayed inside me as I fell asleep in his arms.

"I love you, Gajeel." I breathed.

"As I love you." He stroked my hipbone.

* * *

A/N: Check out my Bonus Chapter!


	8. CH 8: Roses Are Red, And Pink!

A/N: Here is that BONUS CHAPTER!

* * *

 **Bonus Chapter 8**

 **Natsu**

Two weeks later

I stuffed my hands in my pocket, toying around with my new house keys. I was antsy and nervous not spending the day with Lucy. I had errands, so she decided to stay with Levy for the evening. Gajeel was off on business as well, apparently.

"She will say yes. She loves me." I mumbled to myself. I glanced down at my appearance before sighing and driving my car to Lucy's. The lights were off, so I was confident she wasn't home. I park on the street and rushed inside with the few bags in my hands. I messed up cooking, so I bought dinner. I locked the door behind me and took a deep breath. The first thing I noticed as I entered the apartment was the scent and color. Lucy had a thing for pink, so I quickly tolerated the bright colors by convincing myself it was for my hair. I kept that to myself. I left the bags, my phone, and keys in the living room as I went to Lucy's bathroom. I stripped and hopped in.

I enjoyed Lucy's shower because it was large and wide. I used my girlfriend's shampoo and was almost done washing my hair when small hands wrapped around my biceps. I glanced back to see Lucy blushing as she pressed her face to my back.

"Hey, babe." I said as I rinsed my hair and turned to her.

"Why are Dragon Slayers so incredibly fit? You do nothing but eat and fight."

"Like what ya see?" I teased her. She stretched up and kissed me, which I enjoyed. She pressed herself against me, cuddling me. I inhaled her sweet scent.

"We need to talk." I whispered to her. She buried her face in my neck.

"Lemme finish my shower and I'll join you."

"Okay." I smiled brightly. She smiled back.

I left her in the shower to get dressed and grab the things I left behind. It was easier to think up a plan than to go through with it. I glanced down to the keys in my hands. I grinned slightly. I looked up startled when my phone rang.

"Yo, Fire Boy."

"What now Gajeel?" I growled. I heard soft buckles on the other side.

"Hey, Natsu. I wanted to ask you about Lucy." Levy's voice came on.

"Weren't you just with her?" I asked.

"I know, but this is for you. Lucy wants to go to a resort for our birthday weekend in three weeks. She wants it to be a girls thing." Levy explained.

"And did you tell Gajeel about this?"

"Yes. I can handle him, but I wanted to tell you so you know how she really feels. She won't complain when you get possessive." Levy whispered. I frowned further, but nodded to myself.

"Okay. We will talk about it. Thanks for telling me, Levs." I sighed. We said our farewells before I hung up. I twiddled my fingers together uncomfortably. I sat in my thoughts as Lucy strode into the room. I looked up at her, soaking in her scent and curves. I took note of how her cheeks and skin flushed under my gaze.

"You wanted to talk? Why do you look like you've been contemplating?" She teased lightly. I gestured her to come closer. She walked to me until she stood in front of me. I placed my hands on her thighs, burying my face in her stomach.

"What's wrong?" She asked while running her hands through my hair. I leaned back and stood up. Her hands dropped to my shoulders.

"I've been thinking about this for some time. And since we are going to university together, I decided on this."

"Nastu?" She tilted her head in question.

"I know you love being independent, and I don't want to take away from that, but I want this. You would still be independent, but I'm selfish."

"You are skipping stuff. What is _this_?" She pressed. I reached into my pocket and pulled out the house keys. I dropped them into her hand. Her eyes widened as she looked at them.

"It's modest. Four bedroom, two and a half bath, full kitchen for you to cook with Levy. It's by the University. I want to be burdened with you full time, babe. I want us to permanently be together. I want to wake up everyday with you by my side and I want to fall asleep with you without having to worry about neighbors." I rushed and ranted. Lucy looked up at me slowly before I saw tears in her eyes. I panicked.

"Shit, don't cry, Luce. I didn't mean to make you cry. I guess I'm an idiot for doing this—" I was cut off as her lips silenced me. My eyes widened in shock as she gripped my hair and kissed my breath away. She pulled away, heaving.

"It's perfect. You're perfect. Thank you. So much. This is why I love you, Natsu." She pecked my lips. My heart tightened every time I heard those words leave her mouth. She knew it. I hugged her tightly.

"I thought I fucked up. You know I don't always this stuff through. I felt I thought this through completely."

"You did. I was just in shock." She breathed. I smirked as she kissed my neck.

"Ya know that thing… with you hands, could you do it again?" She asked shyly. My grin widened.

"Anything for you."

I stroked Lucy's hair softly as she rested on my chest. One of her hands gripped my shirt and she napped.

I knew I had talented hands, but Lucy felt my hands were meant for massages. I never thought about it before, but my massage sessions often had her knocked out. I ran my other hand down the curve of her waist as she shifted.

"Hey, Nastu." She breathed sleepily.

"Yes." I said as I looked at her ceiling.

"I've been thinking, Levy and I have our birthdays coming up. And I wanted to—"

"It's okay. I don't mind you spending a few days away. Besides, I plan on us having mind blowing sex before you leave so you look forward to coming home." I smirked as she giggled. She sat up so her chest rested over mine. One of her hands tangled with mine.

"You are the best boyfriend anyone could ask for. Thank you." I smiled.

"You make me so calm. How do you do it?" I asked. I felt so relaxed around her.

"Anything else I do to you?" She asked while kissing my neck. I got ready to move forward, but my phone rang. I growled.

"What?" I asked. I heard a sigh.

"You never change, do you?" A deep voice lectured. My eyes widened.

"D-Dad?"

"Hello, Natsu. I'll have you know Metalicana and I are in town." He chuckled.

"Nastu, what is it?" Lucy asked gently.

"Oh, are you busy? Shall you call me back later?" Igneel teased.

"Uh… I'll call you. Does Gajeel know?" I asked while glancing over to a star gazing Lucy.

"No. He hasn't seen Metalicana since… ya know." Igneel implied. I scratched my head.

"Let me handle Gajeel. I'll call you later. Bye, Pops." I breathed. I hung up quickly and started pacing.

"You're thinking again. What's wrong?" Lucy hugged me, stopping my pacing.

"I guess it's time. I hoped to hold this off for as long as possible." I wanted to whine.

"You're skipping stuff again."

"Mine and Gajeel's dad's are here." I looked to her. She raised an eyebrow.

"That wasn't so hard." I glanced down to the bite mark on her collarbone.

"Lucy, I'm not ready for you to meet him." I said slowly while meeting her gaze.

"The hell is this about, Salamander." Gajeel sighed. He rested against the doorframe shirtless.

"We need to talk. Is Levy here?" I tucked my hands into my pockets.

"Naw, she is with Jellal." Gajeel said while opening the door. I followed him in. We walked to his kitchen.

"What do you want?" He said while taking a gulp of his drink.

"Metalicana and Igneel are here." I mumbled.

Gajeel dropped his drink, and I would have laughed if I hadn't known of his past with his father.

"Metalicana is… What?!" Gajeel roared angrily.

"I'm guessing he noticed the changes in your connection to him. And I'm guessing the same goes for me."

"I'm gonna fucking… fuck!" Gajeel paced.

"Blow a gasket? You ain't the only one. If they are here because we have mates, you know what that's means…" I started.

"I'll be damned if Metalicana even sees her. If he is here to bring me back—" Gajeel started.

"We _will_ have to return soon. You know our people are unsettled without us there." I pointed out.

"You comfy with Igneel meeting Bunny Girl and telling her she might have to leave the human world to serve as royalty in our world? You think she is comfy with that?!" He had a point.

"Levy would be a queen, huh?" I stroked my chin. The thought was strange.

"Salamander, shut up." Gajeel strained. He looked frustrated.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Fuck, send the girls off on that getaway. Then get rid of those asses." Gajeel growled. I scratched behind my ear and sighed.

"Don't ya think we should come clean?"

"I got enough problems with Porla, I don't need Levy losing her shit over basically being destined to be a queen. I'm trying to coax her into that stuff. Fuck!" He slapped his hands down into the countertop. I knew the burden was heavier on Gajeel's shoulders than mine. He was the heir to running the kingdom. If our pops found out Gajeel had a mate…

"Let's just… I'll deal with the girls. You distract the guys." Gajeel groaned. I nodded.

"Gajeel, we will have to deal with this sooner or later."

"Later." Gajeel growled. I watched myself out as Gajeel grabbed his drink and strode off. Lily had sat and watched the whole scene.

"Watch out for Levy. Gajeel's emotions will be wild." I said to the exceed. He nodded stiffly while enjoying his kiwi juice.

"She will be safe. Shall I go with them to the resort?"

"I will arrange for you to be nearby. The girls would notice if me and Gajeel were nearby." I explained. Lily saw me out as I took a deep breath and prepared to leave. I looked at the darkening sky, suddenly weary about the problems sure to come. I pulled out my phone and called my father back.

* * *

A/N:If ya looked at my last chapter, yes two in one day, I said I would be posting Next Friday. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and are ready for lots of drama from this point on. We see Gajeel's bad side and just how bad his emotions get (Teaser). Drop a few reviews and share the story! And, of course, PEACE!


	9. CH 9: I've Lost Everything

Chapter 9

I paced back and forth in my living room. Not having Levy around made me antsy, and I didn't have Lily to console me since he was busy monitoring the girls. My relationship with my dad wasn't great. At one point, we hated each other. I was shunned by him for bailing and not being the man he wanted. My people, my dragon family, felt I would fail them. I basically told them to fuck off during a time they needed me most.

"Gajeel, it will be okay."

"Salamander, I'm not ready to see him. I don't know what to say or do. Lily isn't here to help and Levy isn't here to calm me down. I want to punch him in the fucking mouth, but I want to apologize. My thoughts are too crazy."

"Take a chill pill. We aren't going back. As soon as we get rid of our folk, we can take an evening to relax then go get our girls."

The doorbell rang loudly. I let Natsu answer it while I placed my hands above the fireplace. I tuned out the small murmurs behind me as I stilled myself.

"Gajeel."

Hearing his voice made my younger, less mature self want to dance. There was a time I had envied my father. He was tough as hell. I had wanted to be strong and firm and fundamentally talented. I used to wish I could grow up like him. But then my mom died.

I couldn't speak, not knowing what would come out of my mouth. A simple hello wasn't simple enough. I stayed like stone, until a warm, familiar hand, found my shoulder.

"Son. It's okay." Metalicana said calmly. I turned my head and looked at him.

We looked just alike in our human forms. My hair was black compared to his grey hair and his piercings almost outdid mine. His piercing red eyes bore into mine with a loving emotion that made my gut twist. He smiled at me like he didn't remember our last encounter. Like he didn't notice how I changed. I wanted to sock him for making me feel so damn soft.

"Metalicana." I growled out. He dropped his hand.

"Natsu and Igneel stepped out."

I didn't reply.

"Look, I'm sorry. What I said was wrong and I should have… I'm sorry."

I stayed silent.

"Listen kid, I know coming here out the blue isn't right, but I just had to see ya. It's been too long."

"Twenty years since we last had a real conversation." I mumbled. I straightened up. We stood at the same height.

"What do you want?"

He sighed before he shrugged. "I felt something strange when I tried reaching out to you in our bond. You have a mate."

"No, I don't." I gritted my teeth. Metalicana roared in laughter.

"I did the same thing with my pops. I'm not here to force you home. I wanted to meet my new soon to be daughter in law."

"She ain't in town. And I be damned if she met you. She is the most important thing to me. I don't need you coming in and ruining shit. I got enough stuff to worry about."

"Oh, afraid I might spill the beans?"

"She is aware of us, but I haven't exactly told her everything. We haven't been together that long."

"What's really wrong?" He crossed his arms, a habit I picked up from him.

"Porla. He is back."

Metalicana looked beyond furious at this point.

"What for?!" He shouted. I rubbed my eyes. We couldn't have two angry dragons in the same room.

"I'm trying to figure it out. Cool it down, Pops." I sighed. Metalicana looked frustrated before he placed his hands on his waist.

"You look exhausted. Go get some rest. I won't be far."

"Okay." I obeyed. I was tired. As sweet as Levy was to me last night, I hadn't gotten a lick of sleep.

"Oh, and Gajeel."

I looked back to him. "What?"

"Your mate, she is changing you. In a good way."

"That's what Lily said." I grumbled before I turned back. Running up the stairs to my room I laid in my bed and closed my eyes, opting for a nap.

 _It was cold outside. I clenched my fist, shaking the frost off. The house in front of me was heavily fortified. I could see windows covered in wood and metal all around. I stalked to the house, walking around to the back. I couldn't remember the name on the card, but I knew this was the address._

" _Papa, are we safe?" A soft voice ask._

" _Yeah, honey." A smirk spread across my face. I let my scales flash across my skin, hiding my true identity. I grabbed the doorframe and ripped it off the hinges. I didn't enter yet, but I moved up higher, bursting through a window upstairs. Copper wire was everywhere._

" _I heard electricity was a weakness." The man smiled before he connected the wire to a battery. Small prickles shifted around my legs. I frowned._

" _You should know better than that." I took a step forward._

" _Now!"_

 _I took a deep breath and looked back at the scent of cherries. A brown eyed girl looked at me with a shotgun pointed at my face. I smiled._

" _Pull the trigger, girlie."_

" _Teresa, do it!" The man yelled. The girl closed her eyes and shot. I used the shadows to move out of the line of fire._

" _Papa, where did he go?" The girl asked. The man looked around frantically._

" _Come."_

" _Where did ya think you were goin'?" I asked. I reached out and grabbed the man. His hands reached for a knife, which did nothing to me. I turned my head as he went in for a jab. I ate the blade._

" _Teresa, run!" I used my elongated nails to dig into the man's throat, killing him quickly. I looked for the girl. She backed away, noting how I blocked the doorway._

 _My job wasn't to kill the girl._

" _Oi—"_

" _You aren't killing me!" She yelled. My eyes widened as she darted for the window. I used the shadows to get to her, but she was already out the window before I could grab her. I watched in shock as she hit the snowy ground. I leaped out behind her._

 _My cell phone rang loudly. I walked behind the girl as she crawled. Her leg was bent at a weird angle._

" _What?"_

" _Oh, Gajeel. Are you done?"_

" _You didn't tell me there was a fucking kid, Jose."_

" _Don't sweat it. Deal with her, then come in." The line went dead. I cursed._

" _Look, I will make it swift." I said to the frantic girl. She looked back to me._

" _As if. Don't touch me! You monster!" She kneed me in my manhood. I growled._

" _Your old man started beef he couldn't finish. Not my problem." I stomped angrily on her broken leg. She cried out._

" _You aren't anything more than a pet to him." She cried._

" _Just stop talking." I growled, getting mad._

" _Stop! I hope your demons come back to haunt you. That your mother or father die before your eyes. I hope your loved ones perish in the worst ways possible. Kurogane." She spat at me. My anger broke._

" _I got a new nickname. Thanks, girlie." I picked her up. I threw her against a tree before I went back and grabbed her again. Her head was bleeding._

" _Let me go! You fucking savage. Kurogane!" She weakly swung at me. I beat her to death. Twenty nine punches to her stomach and head did it. Each punch, she cried 'Kurogane' softer. I looked at my bloodied hands then at the sky._

" _KUROGANE!" The girl screamed. I looked down at the familiar voice._

 _It was Levy._

" _No, no, no, no. What have I done?! Levy!" I laid her swollen and bloody head on my thighs._

" _Kurogane!" She cried out to the sky. I tried to grab her attention._

" _Shrimp! Levy! Fuck, look at me baby." I cradled her face. Her glazed over eyes suddenly focused on me._

" _You k-killed… me. Gajeel." Her voice faded. I shook her frame. Nothing. I stood suddenly. The emotions in my body churned. My muscles spasmed and my rage and discontent rose too high. I let out a roar. She was dead. And I had killed her._

A stinging pain was the first thing I felt. I shot up, drenched in sweat.

"Gajeel! Get up." Metalicana gripped my shirt and shook my frame. My wild eyes focused on him.

"What… what—" I panicked. I threw the covers off of me. Metalicana helped me stand.

"What the hell is wrong?" Natsu bursted into the room.

"A nightmare. I just… fuck!" I cursed. I kept seeing lifeless hazel eyes with every blink.

"Something ain't right." Natsu said seriously. I glanced at the clock and saw I was asleep for more than twelve hours. It was light outside.

"I need to call Levy." I grabbed my phone. I stumbled away from the two men to my window. I needed the fresh air.

"Hello? Gajeel?" Levy said brightly. I took a deep breath.

"Hey, Levs. I just… needed to hear your voice." I breathed. She chuckled.

"Miss me so soon?" Levy teased. I let a tired grin find my lips.

"I'm addicted to you. Enjoying yourself?" I asked. I needed her to keep talking.

I listened tentatively as she expressly told me about her fight with room service, watching some random guy get bite by a crab on the beach, getting a Jade massage, and eating the best ice cream she ever had with Lucy. I smiled more.

"That sounds eventful, Shrimp. It's nice to know you are having fun." I mumbled. I heard shuffling.

"What's wrong? I felt a little nauseous not too long before you called. Are you okay?"

"Just a nightmare. I will work it out."

"Talk to Lily about it." I bit my lip, understanding that she didn't know Lily was actually with her.

"I'll get around to it. I gotta go, babe. Have fun for us both." I said into the phone.

"I will. I love you, Gajeel. So much. More than you will ever know. Forever and always. You are the love of my life." I basked in those words. And she wasn't just saying this to make me feel better. She really meant it.

"I love ya too Levy." I said back. We hung up before I took a deep breath.

"That girl loves you, Gajeel." Natsu whispered to me. He patted my shoulder. I nodded and rested my hand against the window.

"What did you see?" Metalicana asked. I told him of my sins ten years ago. That was the last time we were in contact.

"Teresa. Then she turned into Levy." I bit out. The scales under my skin itches, wanting badly to break something.

"Levy. It's a beautiful name." My dad said. I looked at him. Natsu grinned.

"When you see her, you will be surprised. Lucy and Levy are two of the most beautiful girls I have ever met." Natsu explained. I faced the men in my room, relaxing.

"When I first heard you were back, I panicked. I didn't want Levy to hate me for being her mate. I didn't tell her about you in fear of piasing her off or scaring her. You can meet her, but don't say a word about what she is destined to be. I need more time for that." I said. Metalicana nodded.

"I understand. We should do something today. Enjoy the time alone."

My day with Metalicana was strange. We were going to go on a hunting trip, but I just didn't feel well enough. So instead, we went out to the mall to watch movies then we went to a nearby park to walk and talk. Tomorrow, before the girls returned, we could go hunting to ease the tension. Too many men flocking together meant high levels of testosterone.

"Gajeel, tell me more about Little Levy." Metalicana asked as we sat on a bench. Igneel and Natsu raced back and forth across the field, seeing who would quit first.

"What's not to tell? She's amazing. She knows how to get under my skin, but then she makes up for it. She comforts me. She fucking controls me." I sighed. My dad grinned.

"How frequent was the sex? Your mom and I locked ourselves away for a week." He chuckled. I shrugged.

"I thought it was lust at first, but I was able to quench that and control it. It's only when our emotions are erratic that sex feels different. Regardless, multiple times a week sounds right. Don't tell her I said that." I mumbled. My dad bellowed with laughter.

"Trust me kiddo, when mating season comes around, you're never gonna stop. Two weeks of nothing but her. I don't think I ate for six days straight before your mom reprimanded me." He chuckled. I shook my head. Talking so openly wasn't an embarrassing thing with dragon it was a natural thing, and greatly accepted as a part of our culture. It brought life, naturally. It was a gift.

"Did you always believe you would find your mate?" I asked as a small family walked past our bench. The park was clearing up.

"At one point, no. I was lonely for a very long time. It wasn't until Igneel went on an expedition to other ancient dragon civilizations and returned with the most beautiful creature I had ever scene. We were inseparable. She learned our dialect and we just clicked. Ask Igneel, we never went anywhere without each other."

"Sounds like you two. Even after you guys had me, you guys were rarely scene separated. I hated getting chewed out by two parents at the same time." I mumbled.

"Eh, it felt natural to be so close. It seemed strange at first, but close friends accustomed it.

"I guess. I… I just really don't want to fuck up with Levy. She is learning slowly, and I want her slowly process _us_ before I kinda throw the big news on her." I deflated.

"Trust me, it's not as bad as Natsu's mom. She actually rejected Igneel. A whole century he tried courting her before she broke. It was very amusing, but she learned slowly.

"Has there ever been a human queen?"

"There is no human blood in the royal bloodline. Has there been humans crossing with dragons? Yes. Wendy's great grandmother was human."

"With Levy being human… will it mess things up?" I asked. He stroked his chin.

"I'll have to take to our council. Shouldn't be a problem we can't solve." He offered. My phone rang. It was Levy.

"Hello?" I breathed.

" _Don't you dare touch me. Where is Lu?!_ " I heard Levy. I could hear rumbling in the background. I stood quickly.

" _On her way home. Boss only wants you. Now, shut the fuck up before I fucking hit you!_ "

" _If you value your life, you will let me go_." A loud smack was followed by a thud. Levy whimpered. My eyes widened.

" _Please get me Gajeel. It's Jose. Please_." Her voice was closer to the phone. I gripped mine in my hand.

"I'm coming, baby. Tell me what your surroundings look like." I said stiffly. Metalicana had called Natsu and Igneel over. Her voice softened

" _Forests. The houses are burnt down. It's so dirty here. And cold. So cold—"_

" _Oi, she has a phone. Get her!"_

" _Gajeel! Please—"_

I listened to the line go dead. Metalicana and Igneel sat me down as Natsu tried to snap me out of my rage. I struggled dearly to keep my scales under my skin as to not alert other people.

"I know where they are going. It's a shady town. Lu and Lily, I don't know about. But they have Levy. They took her." I choked out. My rage was boiling hot in my veins. I groaned as the evil plans in my head bounced around. I would torture Jose. I would rip the heads off of anyone who worked for him. Just the thought—

"Gajeel."

I was snapped back to the present. Natsu glared at me with a pain in his eyes. He was as pissed as I was.

"Don't go back there. We need to go back to the house and plan. Jose won't hurt Levy, he knows better. He just wants you back. We can end this. Let's go." Natsu stood. I stood behind him on shaky legs. My heart hurt so bad.

We drove back to my house quickly. I took note of how I wasn't allowed to drive.

"What the fuck? Lucy!" Natsu leaped out of the car as we all saw his girlfriend leaning bloodied and battered on my door with a limp Lily. I panicked.

"Lucy! Look at me baby. I'm sorry."

"They took her. They threatened to kill Lily. They tranquilized him. He won't wake up." Lucy gritted out. I picked up the small Lily and Natsu grabbed his girl. We were inside of my living room in seconds. I pressed my ear to Lily's heart and listened for the slow thuds of his heart. He was alive, but barely. Anymore medicine would have killed him.

"Lily will be alright. Metalicana, go get a water bath going." I snapped. I looked to Lucy and felt my heart clench.

"They didn't hurt Levy. I was fighting back. Don't worry." Lucy patted my cheek. She fell asleep after taking the medicine Natsu fed her.

"I'm gonna burn his goons to toast."

"I second that. What's the plan?" Igneel said as he cracked his knuckles. I quickly took Lily to the water bath and lid him in before going back to the living room.

"I got a plan. As soon as Lily is up, we are outta here." I grumbled. A wicked smile formed on my mouth as my plan to defeat Jose formed in my head. He was gonna pay.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know. Been gone for what... four months? How dare Me! Regardless, here I am and I am finishing this story up for good. I'll be finishing up the next chapter up and have it uploaded next chapter. Then there will be a final chapter after that. I didn't spend the last few months doing nothing. I'm starting another new story for my fav pairing!


	10. CH 10: I Won't Let You Go

Chapter 10

It was dim. And very cold. I moved my hand to wipe the blood from my cheek. The guard watching me grunted as I sat patiently, knowing Gajeel would be here soon. After I had my phone taken away, I was blindfolded and taken to this room. At this point, it was just a waiting game.

"The hell you so calm for?" He couldn't be older than sixteen.

"You should leave. I don't want you to die. You're so young, too."

The guard frowned further. "I ain't scared of who ever is coming for you. Besides, you should be scared of Jose. Crazy bastard is something to fear." The kid shrugged his gun back onto his shoulder. The door opened quickly with a bang.

"Dear, Chia. You can take leave, go check in while we await our guest." I heard that creepy voice. I closed my eyes.

"Sure thing, boss." I heard his step away before a warm, papery hand touched my shoulder. I flinched away.

"Now, now. No need for the hostility. You're bleeding and cold. Wouldn't want Gajeel to see you hurt or sick."

"I don't want anything from you. The fact that you took me and hurt Lily and Lucy is enough to send Gajeel here to kill you."

"I can handle him. I have just enough to get him under control. He imprinted himself on you. I learned of a weapon that can subdue him and control him. I thought it was myth, but then I found the beauty. It doesn't take much to bribe him. Just a little dangling you in front of me will be enough to get him in my clutches."

"Why him? You already hurt him so much. Leave him be." I begged. Jose walked to the desk and pulled out a bottle of water and a clothe.

"Gajeel is like an illegitimate son to me. I got far with him. I want him back since people think I'm weak."

"You just want to use him."

"Ah, but that's just the thing. He is meant to be used. He is an indestructible tool. And his loyalty was admiring."

"You are a fool." I grunted before kicking at his manhood. Jose crumbled and I leaped for the door. To my surprise, it opened. I was met with a staircase. I stepped down barefoot and blind. I felt along the walls for a door. When I felt a doorknob, I opened it and gasped.

The room full of men blocked the cars and garage exit. They didn't notice me at first until Jose's loud yell from a distance alerted them. I took my chance and sprinted for the opened exit. Just as I stepped on the concrete outside, a loud gunshot alerted me. I froze.

"Take another step and I'll blow your head off." Jose panted while pointing a shotgun at me. His free hand gripped between his legs as he stood on shaky legs. I bit my lip, thinking. Several guards in front of me moved out of the line of fire.

I knew shotguns didn't have very large ranges, and I was just far enough to avoid dangerous fire, but there was still the chance I would be hit by the shrapnel. I was terrified, but then I almost felt confidence surge through me.

"Screw it." I breathed before taking off. Three large steps and Jose fired.

My adrenaline was pounding hard, but it didn't mask the pain I felt in my thigh and calf on my right leg. I cried out, but ran as far as I could. I hadn't made it to the fence before a guard grabbed me. It was Chia.

"You should have stopped. He wasn't going to hurt you." Chia whispered. I fought him, trying to escape.

"Take her to my room. She made this personal." Jose growled. I froze up in Chia's arms. He had that crazy look I had seen on Joshua's face countless times.

"No! Stop! Gajeel!" I cried out for my mate as I felt the stinging pains. Several guards paled, along with Chia, as mostly everyone else looked bewildered. Chia wasn't very rough with me as he dragged me back. We took a different route towards a bright side of the mansion. When we were out of site, he slowed down. I was still crying as he sat me on the grass and pulled out a wrap and a pill bottle.

"Stupid girl. You should've just stopped. This won't do much but stop the bleeding. Take the medicine. It's Ibuprofen. Helps with pain. And take this." He took off his over coat and wrapped me in it.

"Why?" I said with tears. He looked at me, knowing my full question.

"Because I have heard of Kurogane. I didn't know it was him that was coming. I would rather not die for a lying asshole like Jose. He told some thug would be coming. Not a fucking legend." He lifted me more carefully.

"You can get away. We both can. Let's just go."

He sighed. "I can't."

"Please. Chia, don't take me to his room. You know what he will do to me there. I can't- Just please." I begged harder. He grimaced.

"I have family too. He dangles them over my head every fucking day. The only thing I can do is stall him. Just… hope Kurogane gets here first. Jose won't hurt you. It won't get to that. He's sadistic. He'll want to torture you first. Endure it. I'll try to stall when I can." Chia said as we entered a large suite. It was very… flamboyant. Everything was bright and extra. He took me through a backdoor and I gasped. Chains, knives, and hooks hung everywhere. The room itself had a few candles lit and a single row of lights. It looked like something from a horror film.

"Don't let it scare you. It's just a bunch of props. He doesn't use this shit." He whispered as he locked me in a cage. I was surprised as he let me keep the coat.

"Just… do as he says. It'll makes things easier." He mumbled before the door opened. Jose stumbled in.

"Hang her up. This bitch will pay." Jose ordered. Chia gave me a sad look and cuffed my hands. He was gentle as to not mess with my wounds as he strung my cuffs over a hook. He lifted me slowly and I dangled with my feet barely touching the ground.

"Leave." I begged him quietly and Jose rustled with the various weapons.

"I'm not leaving you." He whispered back. I tried relaxing as my shoulders felt sore. My thigh burned and my calf pain numbed.

"I'm gonna make you sing my favorite song." Jose said as he reached up face cupped my face. His hands were empty, like Chia said, but his eyes promised he didn't need one to hurt me. He stepped back and swung hard, knocking the wind out of me and probably cracking a few ribs. I groaned, trying not to give him what he wanted.

"Sing, girl!" He snapped. His hand gripped my leg and he forced a finger into the wound on my calf. The wrap didn't do anything but catch the blood that dripped out. I grabbed my cuffs, feeling tears streak down my eyes.

"I don't want tears." Jose grinned sadistically as he grabbed my throat and punched my face. My vision edged with blackness. He was ruthless as he threw two more solid hits that left my nose and lips bleeding, as well as what felt like a black eye. I couldn't see from my right eye. I was growing tired with agony.

"Gajeel." I cried out his name as Jose choked me tightly, surely leaving bruises.

"Jose—" Chia started urgently.

"You shut the hell up."

"But sir it's a—" He tried again. Black enveloped us. The lights shut off, or I was about to pass out.

"—security breach." Chia looked around as candles provided the only light in the room.

Jose reached above me and dropped me on the floor after unhooking my cuffs. Chia came to me quickly as I gasped, wiping my face with left over gauze..

Suddenly, candles were put out one by one. I could _feel_ him in the room with me. I just needed his touch. I would be alright afterwards.

"Come on out, ya brute." Jose teased. As if waiting, a tall figure strided into the moonlight room. His face was hidden behind dark shadows and I could see iron talons glinting furiously in the small light.

"I've been waiting for you to come to me. It's been awhile. I don't like waiting."

"You will die tonight." His rough voice grumbled, the tone shaking even me to my bones. Chia gasped.

"Gajeel…" I called out to him. I wanted to go home. This figure tilted his head.

"You will apologize and die, or just die."

"Ya know I didn't mean her any real harm. She's fine. I could care less. I need you again—" A long, scaly arm shone as a sharp hand wrapped around Jose's neck. He reached in his pocket and pulled out what looked like a glowing red ancient knife. I gasped as he lung for the arm, and a second hand caught it.

"You try to subdue me with this? You idiot. It's my own blade." Jose's eyes widened as he was pulled into the darkness, crying out. I buried my face in Chia's shirt, trying not to listen or see what was being done.

Screams and crunches echoed around the room. When the last scream died out, Chia panicked.

"Not him. He helped me. He did." I tried to see my mate, but my consciousness wavered heavily.

Chia's warmth disappeared and he yelped with a following gasp. I reached out in the darkness as grabbed what felt like a steel toed boot.

"Don't. Not… him." I faded into unconsciousness.

 _I saw silver as I laid across someone's lap. And red. It wasn't Gajeel's red, but it was pulsing. Hard creases decorated a pierced face and I was left with a sense of Deja Vu._

 _"She has a fragments stuck in her leg." The voice above me said. I didn't recognize it._

 _"Damn she's a fighter." A second unfamiliar voice chuckled._

 _"Took a shotgun head on. She picked up that stupidity from you, Gajeel." I heard Lily tease. I couldn't turn my head to see my boyfriend, but I wanted to very badly._

 _"That's my girl. Can you take the bullet out while she is resting?"_

 _"Of course." I felt a ripping pain that pushed back into unconsciousness._

I woke with a start. I was in a dark room again. But this room I knew. I heard a familiar snore above my head. Smiling, I moved slightly when I felt arms envelope my waist. I was so warm and at home, but I suddenly recognized a slight pain in my thigh. Brushing it off, I raised a hand and touched Gajeel's chest. His heart thudded slowly in his chest as I ducked down and pressed my face to his chest. I inhaled his intoxicating scent, filling myself with my safe haven.

"Gajeel." I called out his name. My throat was drier than I thought.

My mate jumped at my voice, jostling me. I laughed sorely as he cupped my face.

"Are you okay? Does your leg hurt? Are you thirsty? Talk to me, baby."

"What happened to Chia?" I rasped out. Gajeel frowned.

"He's home with his family. Jose was keeping people hostage in a facility not too far away. Everyone is okay now. How are you feeling?"

The look in his eyes warmed my soul. He looked panicked, worried, and awestruck all in one. I smiled, not feeling the pain anymore. I could see through two eyes clearly. "Kiss me."

Gajeel looked at me carefully before he broke, pulling me over him. The kiss was sloppy but urgent. My skin tingled as a sense of euphoria burned in my veins. We both shuddered and leaned into each other. My core throbbed for him. I wanted his kisses and touches. His skin and scent. I just wanted him all over me. I had gone too long without him and I was desperate.

"Levy…" He breathed into me. I could hear that distant fear in his voice as he spoke calmly.

"I know. I love you, so much." I hugged him tightly. He shook again.

"I love you too. Promise me you won't ever leave my side."

"We are together again. Nothing will tear us apart. I can't let that happen."

Gajeel pulled away and the look in his eyes promised me every word he said next was true.

"I won't let you go. Ever."

* * *

A/N: Heyo homies! I got the Epilogue after this one before I switch gears into my sexy new fanfic HOTC. Check it out and leave comments. I have over fifteen chapters written. It's gonna be a long one, so I just have to tweak a few things before I start posting stuff. Your comments go unseen and S/O to the guest that gave me the whole speech on Jet's name. I chose Jarret as an og name because I call me bestie Jet. And it just clicks better, to me. I did indeed know Jet's real name, and I'm sure you educated others on that. On a final note, I'll be finalizing some things, so my Epilogue should be up in maybe a day or two. R&R! Peace!


	11. CH 10: Ya Did Good

**Chapter 11**

Finale

Three Years Later

I tossed my red scarf around my neck, wishing Gajeel was here to be my personal space heater. He was on his way through the snowy streets, probably looking dearly for me. The thought made me laugh. I called Lucy.

"Hey girl. Ya know that brute is hunting you down."

"Yeah. I just wanted a walk. My legs get stiff from sitting around all day."

Lu sighed. "You know you shouldn't be outside. You could get sick."

"I know. I just needed the fresh air. My husband loves me, but he smoldered me."

"You're preggo, Levs. He is just overprotective. Metalicana warned you about it."

After my rescue from Jose a few years ago, I had met Metalicana and Igneel, and I realized how much alike their sons were to them. I saw Rogue and Gajeel in Metalicana so clearly it had almost given my whiplash. I stroked my chin, smiling at the thought of seeing Metalicana after I gave birth to his first grandchild.

"The idea of it was sexy at first, but now it's unbearable." I sighed, placing a hand over my swollen stomach. I felt my baby girl moving slightly, causing my slight discomfort. I gasped slyly.

"What's wrong?" Lu asked seriously.

"A kick. She's been getting more active. Especially when Gajeel talks to her. It's the cutest thing I have ever seen." I grinned at the memory.

Gajeel adored our unborn child. When I told him of the news, he went into a state of shock, but then he snapped back to reality, pumped up. He was already so protective, promising boys should beware the little fighter he would raise. That was a discussion we would have later on.

"You need to sit down." Lucy warned me. I saw familiar headlights.

"It's okay. He's here. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Of course, Preggo." She teased while hanging up. I saw Gajeel nearly leap from his new truck towards me. I smiled as he enveloped me in his arms. I kissed his chin.

"I didn't mean to piss you off, Shrimp." He said worriedly. I loved when he looked over me, giving me his undivided attention

"Mhmm… I'm in love with you, Gajeel." I told him. His body heat warmed me instantly. And a different warmth built up slowly.

"Hormones?" He asked after pressing a kiss to my forehead.

I swatted his chest. "Just roll with it, ya big lug."

Gajeel kneeled and pressed his ear to my stomach. "Mhmm… I agree…Your mommy is crazy, honey."

I smacked his head and he continued with a grin. "Daddy will warm you up at home, sweetheart."

As if hearing my husband, the baby moved again, kicked softly. I rubbed the sore spot.

"Do you know how cute that is?" I asked. He stood up and gave me a look.

"Cute ain't a good word for me." He reminded me.

"I have to use good words around the baby." I teased. He wrapped me up in his arms, pressing another kiss to my forehead.

"Let's get you home and warmed up. You have classes online to finish up, if I'm not mistaken." He pointed out. I rolled my eyes and headed to the car, pouting.

"But we can get pizza on the way." He added slyly. My eyes lit up quickly, causing Gajeel to laugh loudly.

Five Years Later

"Gajeel!" I gasped as his sharp teeth sunk into my shoulder blade. My hands clutched the pillow below my body, tightening as my release built up.

"Fuck, Levy. You're so tight. You're perfect for me." He growled as he slowed his thrusts to kiss down my spine. I moaned when his tongue left a trail back up to my neck. It had been too long since we could be like this, so open and loud.

"Tell me what you want." He demanded. I groaned into the damp pillow.

"I want to see you." I begged him. He turned me over and slide inside of me. My head fell back as pleasure pulsed through me. I wrapped my legs around his hips as my hands moved to his solid back. He propped himself on his forearm while his free hand wound into my hair. I groaned into his heavy kiss as he thrust one hard time, teasing me.

"This is mine. Your pleasure is mine. Tell me how much you need this." He thrusted again roughly, slowly.

"I can't live without you, Gajeel. You have me for forever. Give me this. I'm your woman. Make me come." I cried out. He growled approvingly as he leaned up and picked up his pace.

Five minutes later I was cradling his head on my shoulder with us both panting for breath. I played with his wild hair, trying to catch my breath. Gajeel pecked the top of my breasts.

"We need more alone time. Jeez, I miss you." He mumbled. I laced our hands together as I looked at the ceiling. I grinned slightly, hoping not to disappoint him too much.

"I'm pregnant." I said out loud. He tensed up before he leaned all the way up.

"You're not kidding." He noted flatly.

"Dead serious. I took a test yesterday before we left. I'm pregnant again, babe." I kissed his chin. He moved down and nuzzled my stomach lovingly.

"Lily said she always wanted a baby brother. She might get lucky." He said, taking about our hazel eyed, blue hair two year old, much like me, who was currently being babysat by my only cousin. I stroked his wide chest, slightly jealous.

"What's that look?"

"I gained weight during my first pregnancy that I can't get rid of and you barely did." I poured. He moved over me, biting my nipple. I gasped.

"I gained forty pounds shrimp. I wasn't joking when I said we would get big together. Look. Even my eight pack got bigger because of that. And my arms."

He said up and pointed to his stomach. My eyes followed the heavy muscles down to his impressive erection. I sat up and kissed his chest.

"You still look good. Not fair."

"I like you like this. You shapely, not fat. You're curvier in places you weren't before. You breasts got bigger and your hips… Levs, you know I'm an ass man. And I very much enjoy your post pregnancy ass and hips." He gave me a squeeze. I sighed.

"Ready for another baby?" I asked. He kissed me, coaxing me to lay flat again.

"Of course. Let's enjoy the weekend before we need to head back. Then we can focus on the baby." He promised. He pulled the cover over us as I wrapped my arms around his neck with a sexy grin that always drove him wild. His lips found mine again.

Ten years later

I saw Lily holding her little brother, Yaje, on her back as they looked out to the ocean. The little one looked so much like Gajeel, it made me shiver sometimes. The red eyes and raven black hair were two things he got from Gajeel, but both my children inherited that mischievous grin. Yaje kept his hair short like mine's and Lily grew her's long, much like her father. They adored their father, and they both had him wrapped around their little fingers without knowing it.

They laughed far away at something their grandpa was saying. Metalicana was talking to them, probably telling them stories that often left them awestruck. I leaned into my husband, relaxing.

"You okay?" He asked. I touched the wedding band on his hand.

"Getting better every day." I smiled, watching Igneel cradling Lucy's one year old girl as her and Natsu walked the beach hand in hand. We were visiting their dimension for the summer, enjoying the waves and sunny days.

"Ya know what, I was thinking of something." He started.

"That can't be good." I teased. He flicked my nose. I smirked as he looked over to his children, watching them play and laugh. They were currently wrestling Metalicana. I raised my drink to my mouth.

"I wanna try for another kid." He blurted.

I set my drink back down and looked at him. "What brought this on?"

He shrugged and grinned as Yaje came running, holding what looked like a gem in his hand.

"Mommy, Granddad made it. It's for ya!" He held it out to me and Gajeel swept him up. I took the priceless gem, sure that it was worth too much money.

"Thanks, baby." I kissed his cheek. Gajeel stood up behind me and raised the boy high above his head.

"Ya trying to steal my wife's attention from me!" Gajeel said in mock anger. Yaje kicked Gajeel in his stone chest as he called out for Lily. I laughed and my daughter practically danced over then leapt onto my husband, wrapping her arms around his neck to crawl up him.

"Ah! He's tickling me, Lily!"

"Set him down!" She giggled as she tickled Gajeel's sides. He bellowed with laughter. Gajeel held Yaje in one hand and grabbed Lily in the other. They tried nudging his sides with their sandy toes. I chuckled as Metalicana watched, amused.

"Mommy help Daddy!" Gajeel called out. Yaje and Lily called for me as well. I pursed my lips and approached the trio.

"Now, now kids. You know better."

They looked down. "Sorry mommy."

"Daddy is ticklish in his arms too!" I leapt into his back and picked up where Lily left off. Gajeel stumbled to the shore before we all got caught up in a wave, pulling us in. I shrieked as the cold water splashed into my face. I swam up to find my family in the most precious way. Gajeel floated with Lily holding onto one arm and Yaje holding the other. I swam close and kissed Gajeel's cheek. He had his eyes closed. I knew how much being surround by family meant to him. He thrived for it.

"Hey Mommy." Lily said, watching her father relax.

"Yes, honey?" I said, pulling her into my arms. She let go of Gajeel to wrap her arms around my neck. I carefully floated away.

"Daddy says I'm gonna have another baby brother or sister. Is it true?" She asked. I glanced at Gajeel and Yaje, seeing they were having a separate conversation. More like an argument.

"Would you like another one?" I asked.

She perked. "I want another little brother. That way, I can teach him to fight like Daddy teaches me and Yaje. Or if I have a little sister, I wanna dress her up and show her my doll collection. He or she might like our library. It's so big." She said dreamily. Both Yaje and Lily had developed my knack for reading. It's was precious when Gajeel would carry them to bed every night because they sat on the couch reading past their bedtimes.

"Well, let's make it a surprise then. Deal?" She kissed my cheek.

"Deal. I can't wait!"

I headed towards shore. "You are gonna have to, baby. Come on, let's beat the boys to dinner."

She grinned and nodded.

Fifteen Years Later

I watched Levy sleep quietly next to me on her back. I had recently struck up a habit of waking up in the middle of the night just to look at her. She looked so at peace like this.

A knock on the door got my attention. I slipped outta bed and saw my beautiful five year old son looking at me with wet hazel eyes. His black hair looked ruffled. I picked him up as he sobbed silently.

"What's wrong, Gaj?" I asked softly, as to not wake my wife. He rested his head on my shoulder.

"I had a bad dream. It was cold, and I couldn't wake up. It was scary." He cried into my shoulder. I walked into his room and saw he had turned on every light. I tossed his thick cover off the bed and laid down. He stayed glued to my chest. I turned on my back and felt him slowly stop crying.

"They are just bad dreams. Remember that if there is anything you fear, Daddy will handle it." I promised. Gaj nodded and I tossed his lighter blanket over us. The door creaked open and Lily stood there with and red eyed Yaje. I slid over and they both climbed in behind me. I wrapped my arms around them both and spread the blanket to them. I waited until my kids fell asleep first before I followed.

I woke up to whispers.

"Wake up daddy. He'll love it." I heard Levy whisper. I twitched at feeling my empty arms regain some blood flow. I felt small hands drum on my stomach before a body jumped on the bed, causing me to jump into action.

I grabbed my closest child, which was Lily. I pinned her while tickling her with one hand and reached for the still jumping Gaj. He squeaked with laughter when I got to tickling him as well. Yaje jumped on my chest and I laughed when he knocked his forehead into mine.

"You let them go!" He demanded. The two under my hands slipped away and grabbed a hold of my arms. I lifted Gaj with ease and settled for scooping my twelve year old close under my arm. Levy snapped a picture before calling to Yaje, telling him not to hurt me. I smirked.

"Kid couldn't if he tried." I teased me.

"Uncle Natsu says I could lay you flat in one hit." He held up a mighty fist. Lily untangled herself from me.

"I'm taking my shower first." She darted off the bed. Yaje smirked, running after her.

"Not a chance." My competitiveness is something all my kids inherited from me. Gaj sighed, thinking he would get to shower last.

"Come use mine and mommy's. Keep it secret." I winked. He brightened and jumped from his bed. I took a deep breath and stood up. Levy smiled at me.

"Thanks for the help, Wifey." I wrapped my arms around her. She shrugged.

"Anytime, my love." She pecked my lips before she picked up Gaj on her back and walked to the bedroom, listening to him expressively talk about how I came to beat up the bad guys in his dreams. I walked downstairs and saw that PantherLily had arrived. He sat drinking kiwi juice.

"Hey, old friend."

"Sup Lil'." I sat across from him. He relaxed.

"I think ya did well, Gajeel. Very well."

"For once, ya damn cat, I agree. I wouldn't change this for the world."

We sat in silence then, me basking in what Levy had built with me. I was working as a mechanic, having given up bartending for Levy's sake. And Levy was a leading Professor teaching ancient language at the best school in the country. My children were all straight A scholars with smarts from the mother and strength from their father. I was living the dream. A dream that finally came true. If only my mother could see this.

"Not bad at all."

* * *

A/N: Whelp, this is it. As ya'll know, I'm work on my newest Gajevy Fanfic, HATC. Expect a chapter either Saturday or Sunday. I'm putting some final touches on my chapters. It's gonna be a long one, about 30 or so for the support on this one and I hope you guys like my next piece of work! PEACE!


End file.
